Precursor
by The Sacred Panda
Summary: AU. Eons ago, the Primorial Gods fought a war against an ancient race. Barely winning, they exterminated this race. At least they thought so. But when Michael Varus's Alaskan expedition goes awry, it awakens someone who's been asleep for a long time. His name? Perseus. With a grudge against the Gods for killing everyone he knew, will Percy be able to tell whose good and whose evil?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me randomly, and in the spur of the moment I wrote it.**

 **Summary: Eons ago, the Primorials fought a war against an ancient race. Winning because of a traitor in their enemies' mist, they exterminated this race. At least, they thought so. But when Michael Varus's Alaskan expedition goes awry, it awakens someone who's been asleep for a long time. His name? Perseus. With a grudge against the gods, who killed everyone he knew, can he tell whose truly good?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Those belong to Riordan. I own this story idea.**

Prologue

" _ **A deep slumber"**_

Michael Varus had dreamed of this day. The day when the fifth cohort completed the prophecy of seven. The day that New Rome would rejoice in his glory.

But that day would never come. The ice under his feet shifted as more monsters came pouring out. A giant, a completely horrifying monster, had decimated his cohort. The proud legionaries of the fifth, reduced to about a dozen terrified kids.

The dozen romans left were running away. Their cohort was ambushed, as they marched towards what some sources called a giants lair. They intended to kill the giant, and therefore wound Gaea and prevent her awakening.

They never made it.

With all of their supplies gone, the eagle standard taken, and troops all dead, the remaining few tried to escape. It was cowardly to leave those in combat behind, but their sacrifices would be remembered.

"I can't see anything! Which way?" A legionary cried out from the front. Varus was at the end of the pack of Romans, the little honor he had left forcing him to protect the rear.

"Straight! Towards those caves! We can escape through the other side!" Michael yelled in response. He added the escape part to give his soldiers some hope of escape. But he knew that it was all too likely that the cave was one way in and one way out. They'd be cornered, trapped, and killed. But it was their only chance.

The Alaskan terrain was brutal, and in the winter storm visibility was gone. Shelter was what they needed, to recover their bearings and try to think of an escape plan.

A loud roar from behind made the Romans move faster. The giant himself was chasing after them, and with him a horde of angry monsters. He knew they were coming, the minute they stepped foot in Alaska he knew. It was all too easy for him to just sit and wait, letting the powerful monsters roaming Alaska to follow the scent and attack in force.

"Twenty meters!" The lead legionary shouted to Michael was the storm picked up. It felt like a combination of snow and hail, the balls of ice plunking off his armor. Michael had a heavy cut in his side from a hellhound, and barely kept his head after getting hit by a nasty cyclops. He was pretty sure he had a concussion, from the pounding headache.

"I'm in!" The Romans all ran inside, trying to escape the harsh storm. The wind howled, taking away their voices as they panicked.

"What do we do? We're gonna die aren't we?" A young girl said as she clutched her head. The others argued, trying to come up with a plan.

"We can stand and fight! That opening is only wide enough for two, maybe three at a time!" A centurion said. Immediately he was shot down.

"Then we'll grow too tired. If we had maybe another ten people we could because then we could rotate people in and out, but with only a dozen we'll last an hour at most." The legionary who led the group to the caves said.

"Michael? What do you think?" An older man said. He was the oldest of the group, having served in the legion for over ten years and participating in quests. He probably could've run for praetor or retired, but hadn't.

Michael looked around. Now that he fully examined the cave, he realized just how weird it was. The ice _glowed._ It was vibrant and illuminant, lighting the cave. Looking back, he saw that the cave continued as there was another opening.

"I say we go deeper into the cave. Find out what's in here." The others looked at him, some with nervousness, some with trepidation, and some with fear. They were all worried, whether they showed it or not.

"Come on. Let's go." The cave shook slightly, sending the Romans on a faster pace. The ice crystals glowed with a blue hue, making the cave seem supernatural. Michael had never seen anything like it. As they got to the end, the pathway became a single shoulder-width apart. Moving in a single file, Michael led them deeper into the unknown.

The path was dark. The walls around them seemed to close in even more, squeezing them together. Michael was afraid stalactites would drop down and kill them. But they didn't.

After some period of time, the cave finally opened up again. They entered an open cavern, with the ceiling easily twenty feet high. Their surroundings seemed to sparkle, as if happy that someone entered.

"Whoa…..this is cool." The lead legionary said as he looked around. The others said nothing, as they were entranced by the beauty of the cave. Until a loud crash and roar sounded from the entrance.

The Centurion looked worriedly at Michael as he took a few steps towards the path. Turning his head, her listened before turning back to Michael.

"They're in the cave. I say we have two minutes before they discover where we went. Then they'll follow." Michael nodded before trying to look for any kind of exit. Seeing a hole on the right side, he gestured towards the girl from earlier.

"Sarah, see if you can fit in there. I want to know what's on the other side." Sarah nodded, dropping her shield and sword before walking towards the hole. Grabbing the top, she dropped down and slid herself through.

"Are you good?" Michael asked after a few moments.

"Yes! It's fine. I got through with room to spare, so you all could probably fit. As for what's here…I think you should see for yourself." As he was about to respond, the sound of ice exploding drew his attention. The path they came from shook as something _very_ large entered. Ice cracked on the ceiling as it was broken.

"Liam." Michael said to the older legionary. Liam was already on it though, moving towards the path.

"Got it. James, I need you with me. Alisha, Greg, Hans, come with us." Liam called to the Centurion and other legionaries. The said people all broke of back towards the pathway.

"What about me?" The lead legionary asked as he moved to join his friends. Liam stopped him though.

"Adam, stay with Michael. I need an experienced fighter with him, and you're one of them best." Adam nodded, before going back to rejoin Michael. That left Michael with Sarah, Adam, and four other legionaries.

"Alright, get in there. One at a time. Make it quick." Michael ordered as the legionaries started going through the hole. Picking up Sarah's stuff, he glanced back at Liam one last time.

"May Mars and Jupiter give you strength."

"You as well." Liam responded before the sound of another angry roar bellowed, _much_ closer than before.

Michael entered the hole, pushing Sarah's stuff forward as he did so. Rising up, he realized that they were in a smaller version of the cavern they were just in. Except this one was different.

The ice was glowing again, except it flashed. Its timing was rhythmic and consistent, similar to a heartbeat.

Sarah and the others were staring at something a little ways up in the ice. Michael squinted as he walked closer, trying to see what it was. The dark silhouette was hard to identify.

Suddenly, as Michael realized what it was, Sarah gasped.

"Is that a person?" She asked as she ran up right in front of the ice. Michael had just seen the arms and legs, and realized that a guy was stuck in the ice. The random ice flashing was suddenly not so random at all.

"We gotta get him out of there!" Sarah continued as she looked at the others desperately. The daughter of Apollo was upset when no one moved.

"Brandon! You're a son of Vulcan, aren't you? Can't you tell how long this ice has been here?" She asked the boy. The son of Vulcan snapped out of his daze and approached the ice, before hitting his with his sword hilt.

"Well?" Michael asked, now intrigued. The sounds of yelling could now be heard as the other legionaries battled monsters in the cavern.

"I…I…I can't say. He could've been in there for centuries, hell even millennia! I'm no ice-ologist or whatever but this density and thickness it….well…"

"Yes?" Michael asked impatiently.

"He could predate ice age! I can't even tell. Usually the size of ice crystals and strength can tell you how long it's been frozen but everything here looked purposely shaped so I have no way of knowing." The son of Vulcan continued, ranting.

"It's fine. Is there any way to free him?"

"No. This ice is way too thick. We'd need-"He was cut off as a loud _SMASH!_ Got their attention. Suddenly the ceiling started to crack as something forced its way through the ice. The crack shot across the ceiling and went right towards the frozen man, who was a good ten-feet high. The ice split and cracked before Michael heard a voice he dreaded.

"Oh demi-gods, come out come out wherever you are!" Alcyoneus crooned. Turned back around, Michael saw that the ice around the man looked ready to shatter, the force Alcyoneus used to enter cavern breaking apart the cave.

"Look out!" He shouted as the ceiling finally collapsed and the ice around the man broke with it. The romans dived out of the way as chunks of ice fell. A few seconds later, an armored figure dropped from the wall and smashed into the ground.

"Shit! He's dead, there's no way he survived that fall." Sarah said as she ran towards the man. Adam snorted as he eyed the wall behind them warily, waiting for when the giant smashed through the wall and found them.

"Yea, as if being stuck in ice for thousands of years didn't kill him. He must have one heck of an appetite." Sarah reached towards the neck, trying to pry it off to feel a pulse when the man suddenly grabbed her hand and pushed her back. She slid across the ice and towards the wall he dropped from, hitting it hard.

"Hey, calm down!" The others immediately surrounded the man. He was covered from head-to-toe in silver armor, it giving off a godly light. His helmet was something Michael had never seen before, the design of the face looking like a phoenix. With the head forming around the nose and the wings rising up. There were two eye slits the each side of the head.

Suddenly, the man started to speak. Except it was in a language Michael didn't recognize.

"Uh, English?" Adam asked as he raised an eyebrow. The man raised an armored hand to his head and gripped it like he had a headache, continuing to speak. Michael eyed Adam before looking at the man, whose head was turned.

" _Do you speak Latin?"_ He asked. The man whipped around, as if in confusion, before he answered.

" _Latin? What is Latin?"_

" _The language you're speaking."_

" _Wait, how do I know this language? Ugh my head hurts…."_ The man sounded terribly confused and Michael felt bad for him. Being frozen for a super long time probably did that.

"Switch to Latin." Michael ordered as he went back to the man.

"Look, I know you're confused, but we are all about to die. So unless you wanna die again, or get re-frozen, then I suggest you help us." Michael said. The guy looked at him confused, and was about to retort when the wall behind them exploded.

"Got you!" Alcyoneus shouted as his massive frame burst though. Chunks of ice went flying everywhere, and a large boulder went right towards Sarah who was struggling to stand up.

"Sarah! Look out!" Adam dove towards her and tackled her away, saving her from the boulder. The man, who sidestepped the ice, watched the scene with interest.

"He risked his life for hers. How interesting."

Turning back to the giant, the man stood defiantly as the monster walked in, breaking off more ice as he did so.

"The earth goddess will have your heads, Roman demi-gods!" He roared as monsters came pouring out from the cavern. Michael yelled some orders to the other Romans and they made a defensive circle, while the man looked up at the giant.

"Earth goddess?" He questioned, a dangerous edge to his tone. The man stiffened when the giant bought up demigods and earth goddess. Alcyoneus looked at the man in amusement.

"Yes, my mother Terra will have your souls. Eternal hell awaits you!" The man's posture showed confusion as he shifted. The monsters were for some odd reason ignoring him, whether it was because Alcyoneus had told them not to or from fear of the power he radiated, Michael didn't know. All he knew was that there were _way_ too many monsters to kill.

"Who's Terra?" Alcyoneus laughed at the man as he brought forth a massive club.

A giant club for a giant man. How original.

"A Greek! Well, it's surprising to see Greeks and Romans working together, especially after that civil war." The Romans eyed the man warily, their hatred for Greeks rising as they remembered all the stories.

Was he really Greek?

The man snorted as he pulled a metal cylinder off his back.

"I hope you realize I have no idea what you said. I'm not Greek. Or Roman. Whatever those terms mean." The man pressed down on his three feet long cylinder, which suddenly expanded an extra foot on each end. Two very sharp spear heads shout out, leaving the man with a dangerous looking double-edged spear.

The man started speaking in that language Michael didn't understand again, but the giant appeared to understand as his facial features changed.

" _I only know one Earth goddess. And I hope she burns in this hell you speak of."_ He spoke in the old tongue. Alcyoneus's eyes widened, before he responded with a growl.

" _I don't know who you are, or how you know this language, but I will have your head in honor of Gaea, my mother!"_ The man cocked his head to the side as he brought up his spear. Speaking in Latin, he said,

"Now that you've answered my question, I'm going to kill you." He threw his spear so fast that the Romans couldn't even see it travel. It slammed into Alcyoneus's shoulder, continuing on its path out the other said. As it was about to leave his body, the back spear-head exploded, sending metal spikes in all directions. The spear lodged itself to Alcyoneus, but the momentum carried him into the icy wall behind him. The spear pinned him to the wall.

Roaring in anger, the giant ripped the spear out and tossed it into the ground.

"Fool! I cannot be killed in my homeland!" The man drew a sword, as he snorted.

"Buddy, I don't know who taught you that, but I'm telling you that their lying." Alcyoneus just grinned as his wound closed right in front of the man's face, causing him to be momentarily confused. With a mighty roar the giant charged the annoying man, intent on crushing him.

The man slid between his legs and picked up his spear, which had regrown is second spearhead.

"This is my home, monster. Not yours." He grabbed his spear and charged back towards Alcyoneus. The giant grinned in anticipation before the man suddenly thrust his spear into the ground and launched himself upwards. His sword gleaming dangerously, he stabbed forward into the chest of the giant. Alcyoneus tried to swat him down as he groaned in pain, but the man dodged his large hands.

Then he started to pull the sword downward. Alcyoneus started to tumble as the sword ripped through his chest and stomach, opening a large gash. Oil started pouring out, as the giant as made up of precious metals.

The man dropped to the ground as the giant fell, but saw the wound already closing up. Grabbing his spear, the man saw the Romans close to death. Two were already dead, leaving gaps in the group's defense. Michael was wounded heavily, his thrust already slow. Adam, looking the least beat up, was still viciously hacking away at the monsters who came across him. Sarah was looking extremely tired and bruised up.

Twirling his spear, the man threw it like a boomerang. It spun, the twin spearheads glowing, as it arced towards the monsters rushing in. It promptly began decapitating the monsters, as the spear carved through their heads and necks. It turned around and began to take off the heads of the new wave, making all the monsters behind wary.

Taking the new breather, the Romans tried to fall back to the man, but the giant started to rise.

"Here." The man said as he raised a hand. A slab of ice opened up and some light flooded in from the doorway.

"Here's your exit, I suggest you take it." The Romans swiftly did as told and ran out, except for Michael.

"You've saved us. I will not leave you behind." The man looked at Michael harshly as he spoke.

"If you stay, you will die."

"Then I will die a Roman." Michael declared, beating his sword against his shield. The man simply 'hmphed' before turning to the rising giant.

"I need you to lock down that entrance. I can't deal with those abominations." Michael nodded and ran towards the hold, fighting his way through the monsters. Now that no flying spear was around, the monsters had confidence again. Michael was a good fighter, experienced in solo and group combat, so he was able to handle himself. His gladius stabbing and hacking.

Alcyoneus's face betrayed his fury as he sized up the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked as he hefted his club defensively, now prepared for any sudden attack. The man simply raised a hand and Alcyoneus watched as his spear flew back into his hand.

"My name is Perseus, but you may call me Percy." Something stirred in Alcyoneus's mind, a warning, but it was hazy. Bringing his club up, he grinned.

"Well Percy, you've shown me flaws in my fighting. For that, I will grant you a slightly less painful death." Slamming is club down, he smashed through the ice below them. Percy dodged the club, bringing his spear to bear as he twirled around Alcyoneus's legs. The giant tried to step on Percy like he was an ant, but Percy weaved in and out, stabbing at his legs. The giant howled as the spearheads punctured his skin. Enraged once more, Alcyoneus started swinging side to side, hoping to send Percy flying.

Percy dove forward, sliding up against an icy wall as Alcyoneus cornered him. The giant grinned victoriously as he cornered the man.

"Time to die, demigod." Percy cocked his head as he stood once more, analyzing the giant.

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't related to some stupid god?" Alcyoneus snorted indifferently as he brought his club down. Percy somehow dodged it once more, and the club smashed through the wall. The cave seemed to groan as both walls were now weak.

Percy looked to Michael, who was surrounded by monsters at this point and nearing his death. Watching the monsters swarm him, Percy turned back to the giant.

"I hope you realize that I didn't intend to win." The giant stopped, confusion on his face as Percy snapped his fingers. The ice at their feet started cracking and breaking. The walls began to tumble and the ceiling collapse on itself.

"You do not think that I simply resided here, with no way of protection or escape?" Percy said to the giant as he backed towards the exit.

Alcyoneus tried to rush him, but the ice below his feet finally exploded and opened up a massive hole. Alcyoneus slipped, and fell through the ground, screaming in rage. The ceiling finally caved in, chunks of ice crashing into the ground. Michael Varus and the monsters near the cavern were crushed, dying instantly.

Percy dove through the exit, rolling onto a knee and observing the destruction of the cave. He was on the opposite side of a giant hill, the other side being the entrance to the cave network.

Turning around, Percy saw the remaining demi-gods huddled together to protect against the cold. The moon was high in the sky, shining down on them.

Percy walked towards the group, analyzing their expressions and posture.

"Is Michael ok? Where is he?" Adam asked as he stepped forward to Percy. Percy notice how Sarah moved to be behind Adam, leaving Percy with a small amount of sympathy. The girl was scared.

"Michael is dead." Percy said, conveying no emotion. Adam just nodded, sniffing a bit as if he expected it. The others all looked down sadly, as there was now only four of them left.

"I thank you for helping in my escape, even if it was at the cost of your comrades. But I suggest that you return to where ever you come from. That monster won't be stopped for long." Percy continued, before reaching a hand to Adams shoulder.

"I do not know whether we fall upon the same side, but I will remember your honor. You protected your friends at your own risk, no small thing to do. They look up to you now, especially that girl. Get them home safely." He told Adam softly, who looked up with a fire in his eyes.

"What I did was something that any true Roman would've done. There should be no recognition for an act that is supposed to happen."

"Maybe. But that girl trust you now. You've earned her trust and admiration. Don't lose it." Percy turned and walked away from the group, who watched the retreating figure.

"Wait! Where are you going? How do we get home?" Brandon yelled. Percy simply turned and gave a chuckle, his voice carrying.

"Follow the path you took to come here." He soon disappeared from sight, leaving the four Romans alone.

"What do we do? We've lost everything- _everything."_ Sarah asked. Brandon and their fourth comrade, Dayton nodded. Adam looked at his friends before speaking.

"We return to New Rome. We may have lost the honor of our Cohort, but we still have the chance to regain our personal honor." With that, he started trekking back towards the path the came to Alaska from, where a ship would be waiting somewhere.

"And the Greek?" Brandon asked. Adam snorted as raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

 _ **-00-**_

Percy kept walking until the sun was high in the sky. Taking a breather to remove his armor, he ran a hand through his black hair.

He did not know much of anything about this new world. And from what he gathered, he's been gone for a long time.

Grinning to himself, Percy picked up his armor and kept walking, as his gut told him he was heading in the right direction. Not even an hour later, and Percy himself passing a sign, which he struggled to read. His brain hurt from trying to learn new languages instantaneously, but the headache was dulling. Reading the sign, Percy said to himself,

"Canada. Huh, what an odd name."

 _ **-00-**_

 **That's a wrap. This idea came to me randomly, and once I started typing I couldn't really stop myself. This wasn't one of my planned stories, but since I haven't posted any new ones I guess they can chill on the back burner.**

 **Also, just as a hint (HINT HINT), Percy only knows of one group of gods. So any kind of god in his opinion is not good.**

 **Tell me what you thought, and if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a good response so I guess this story is a go!**

 **Just a warning, I like to explain the lore of the story in dialogue, so please pay attention. This chapter will be partially boring, but** _ **very**_ **informative on why Perseus has a grudge against the Primordials. But of course I'm not going to explain everything, as you'll see some holes that will make you wonder….what truly happened?**

 **Also, as you'll see, since he's kinda new to everything he'll be the person who is in awe of everything and rather…..trusting. Easy to manipulate? Whatever you wanna call it. So don't be surprised this chapter.**

" _ **Making Contact"**_

 **-00-**

 _Several years after the prologue…_

Perseus didn't know whether to expect more monsters in this 'Canada' or not. So he went with a casual indifference. A 'go with the flow' attitude.

That lasted about four hours.

When the monsters first attacked him, Perseus had been ok with it. They couldn't really hurt him and he was way out of practice with a sword. Being frozen for millennia does that to a guy. But luckily, it actually didn't take long for his full memories to return. Everything had been foggy, as his mind was clouded from the time frozen and needed to shake the cobwebs off. First his muscle memory returned. Soon after, Perseus found himself able to cut through the beasts faster than before, finding himself analyzing things quicker and more efficiently. Then after that, he found that besides several chunks of information, his memory had returned mostly in tact.

It was maybe two days after his first contact with them, did the monsters realize he wasn't some 'mortal' or 'demi-god'. He took offense to being called anything related to gods, considering the gods were the reason that he was in this mess.

Then the amount of attacks seemed to increase by the day.

He didn't know why the monsters seemed so eager to rip him apart, especially if he was an immortal of some kind. Maybe to test his abilities? He had no clue. But he had bigger problems on his plate.

Perseus didn't exactly know where he was or how the world had fully changed yet. While he had a vague idea of many things, they were hard to grasp at and the new language hurt his head. So, he decided it'd be better to just camp out in the wilderness and gather his bearings. Avoid civilization.

Hopefully, like his memories, the knowledge would just come to him. That's what he'd been told before being put in the damn ice.

That didn't really help him of course.

He had to steal some people's camping supplies, taking tents, jackets, backpacks, whatever. Of course, he didn't really know how to use them, resulting in an entire day's effort going into setting up a camp.

Perseus had a lot of free time. He didn't plan on moving camp and since he wasn't in a hurry to kill those who murdered his friends (he was frozen for millennia- his revenge could wait a little bit longer), so Perseus decided to just set up shop. He knew how to make his own bow and arrows, memory serving him right, and he knew how to survive in the wilderness.

As he thought this, something itched at his memory begging to be brought to the front of his brain. Perseus tried to grasp at it, but it slowly slipped away and soon he was left with nothing. Sighing in defeat, Perseus continued his personal life reflection.

He had been living in the dense forest for the past few years. His activities included: Killing monsters, hunting animals, skinning animals, and practicing. He truly did not know what to do with himself, as something inside him told him to wait, for someone would come to _him._

Sadly the first time that happened he was unaware.

One day the cries of mortals caught his attention. Hastily putting on armor, he rushed towards the commotion. Reaching the edge of the camping grounds, or what the mortals called it (He was successfully able to learn English after running into some hikers and experiencing the worst headache of his life).

He recoiled slightly as the smell of decay reached his nose. The monsters had made short work of the people there, tearing a half dozen innocent campers to shreds. Spotting a hellhound's tail disappear, Perseus growled and chased after it.

Perseus chased the pack of monsters for what seemed like hours. After seeing what they did to normal people, Perseus knew he couldn't let them get away and do it again. Eventually, the monsters realized he was on their tail and stopped to confront him.

A beautiful young women was in the front, with an alluring aura. Perseus felt himself slightly taken aback, until her image turned into that of a monster with pale skin, faming hair, and a golden leg and donkey leg. Snapping out of his daze, he realized the Empousa was speaking.

"So this is the _courageous_ knight in the forest, hmm? You're not as big as I thought you'd be. A shame really, with heroes being so over-rated these days." Staring at her nails, the monster turned to the pack behind her.

"He's all yours." She seemed to purr as the assortment of monsters snarled and growled, before stampeding towards Perseus.

Perseus just tilted his head, taking in the new monster species he hadn't seen before.

 _Are those flippers? And a dogs head?_

Pulling out his sword, Perseus sighed to himself. _When will they learn?_

He dodged the first hound, to looking as he stabbed behind him and killed the monster. Leaping forward, he became a demon as he was easily able to block and parry the monsters, before hacking and slashing his way through. The monsters became wary, as suddenly he held out a hand and blasted an entire row back. They all backed up, now in line with the empousa who was now suddenly interested in Perseus.

"How interesting." She mused. Perseus was offended by her disregard of him, as if he was some lowly child who couldn't tie his own boots. Putting his sword away, he pulled out a cylinder from his back. It jutted out to both ends, becoming a five-foot long double ended spear. The empousa's eyes winded at the weapon, recognizing it.

"Wait a minute-"Twisting his body, Perseus spun and threw the spear. It gleamed dangerously as it flew towards the monsters, arcing. It spun rapidly, picking up speed as it got closer. The spear cut the monsters like butter, leaving a mass of headless bodies. The spear was about to reach the empusa, who disappeared in a flash of fire. Continuing on its path, the spear cut through the remaining monsters.

Raising his hand, Perseus caught his spear as it boomeranged back to him. Observing the sky, Perseus realized that the moon was high in the sky, almost shining on him…..

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis was flying her moon chariot when the pack of monsters caught her attention. They had crossed the Canadian border into America, entering the Olympians domain.

She was in her Moon Goddess form, wearing a silver dress with her hair held up, giving off a regal look. Looking down at the monsters, she debated leaving her chariot to hunt them. But then a new entity appeared.

She had never seen this person before. He was unfamiliar to her and that set her on edge. Artemis was a smart goddess, very smart, and she was well aware of every powerful entity in existence. So why had this one escaped her?

She watched in fascination as he finished the monsters, using his spear as a boomerang.

 _I need to investigate this further._

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus returned to his small camp, putting his armor away. He double checked all the traps he set that would warn him of anyone or anything coming towards him.

He had just put his shield down when the cracking of twigs drew his attention.

Spinning around, Perseus saw the same empousa from earlier standing across his little encampment. She was in her disguised form, appearing as an attractive young girl. She looked rather timid, and had her hands up in a non-threatening way.

"Wait! Don't attack! I'm here to talk." She exclaimed as Perseus started towards her with his sword. She kept her hands up, a look of nervousness and a little fear as she took in Perseus. He analyzed her non-threatening form and how she looked defenseless, with no weapons. Deciding to play along, Perseus's gaze met her eyes.

"You have ten seconds to explain." He said threateningly. She opened, then closed her mouth, before opening it again.

"Five seconds." Her face turned to panic as she started speaking at a million miles an hour.

"Mybosswantsspeakwithyouandhowyouareonthewrongsideandpleasedontkillme." She said in one breathe. Perseus raised an eyebrow, taking a step back.

"…What?"

"My master wishes to speak with you. We believe that you may have gotten the wrong impression." Perseus's eyebrow raised up even higher on his head.

"Please, just follow me. I promise it's not a lie or trick or anything." Perseus scoffed before raising his sword.

"While I certainly prefer you in your current form, alas you are a monster. A poisonous, vile monster. So I shall end you instead." He raised his sword to strike at the stupid monster when someone else spoke.

"I'd rather you not kill my messenger. She is rather delicate, and finding a good empousa these days is _so hard._ " The silky voice said. Perseus turned to his left, as a tall man in a suit stepped out. He had scars all along his face, with dark eyes and a dark complexion. Chuckling emotionlessly at Perseus reaction to his scars, the man pointed to them.

"These were caused by the gods." Perseus frowned at that, lowering his sword. The man nodded in approval before continuing.

"My name is Prometheus. And I believe that we have much to discuss. If you will," He held out an arm, gesturing for Perseus to walk.

Perseus did not, for his suspicions were still very high. Prometheus just sighed.

"I've heard you are not fond of gods. They have wronged you, and have wronged me. There is a saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' We share an enemy, Perseus. I believe that makes us friends." Perseus stared at Prometheus's face, making up his mind and sheathing his sword, before walking towards Prometheus.

If this man is an enemy of the gods, then he is a friend of his.

 _ **-00-**_

Prometheus had led him to an abandoned lake, with a lake house sitting nearby. Monsters of all kinds were lingering about, neither passive nor aggressive.

Taking him to a boat, which Perseus _still_ struggled to comprehend, he drove off into the middle of the lake. It was the two of them and the Empousa, who was comfortably resting on Prometheus's arm.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? I pride myself in being one of the most knowledgeable beings, and yet only know your name. Everything else is just here-say or rumors." Prometheus asked rather rudely. Perseus just stared at Prometheus, not understanding why his age was of such importance.

Shrugging, Perseus gave a simple answer.

"I'm pretty old. I no longer know my exact age as I have been…out of commission for a while." Prometheus nodded, a wisp of a smile on his face as if Perseus just confirmed his suspicions.

"Well now that's out of the way, I'd like to get to the point. No need in keeping you waiting, as you obviously aren't here for small talk." Leaning forward, Prometheus clasped his hands together.

"As we both know, you were gone for a very long time. You were, by chance, released due to an altercation between demi-gods and their hunters. To my knowledge, these monsters were aggressive and incited a reaction from you, which resulted in their extermination. You then let the remaining demi-gods leave before you yourself took off. Since then you have been battling similar monsters, rather efficiently I might add. More efficiently than someone whose been frozen for millennia should be capable of. But you're not an ordinary person are you, Perseus?"

"No, I am not."

"Exactly. You see, I believe you were given the wrong impression, as my lovely friend here said. Those monsters that you've encountered are wild beasts, with no master. But the ones you see around us, they _know_ who's in charge and are under my control. They are tame, for the most part. Those other ones were not." Perseus just blinked at the man in front of him, before speaking.

"If you wish to say something relevant, then say it. I will not have you speak for hours on end about things that are common knowledge on this…. _boat."_ Perseus struggled to find the word, as he was still unfamiliar with it.

"I'm getting there. You see, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you do not like the gods, do you?" Perseus's face scrunched up in disgust at their mention.

"I don't just dislike them- I _hate them._ "

"And why is that?" Prometheus asked, a curious look on his face. Perseus raised an eyebrow before he rolled his shoulders.

"You say you are an enemy of the gods correct? I assume you've fought them?"

"Well yes, we have, but-"

"Then you know everything you need to know. My kind and the gods fought in a brutal war. It was a stalemate and would've lasted forever if there had not been a traitor among us. I was put in the ice to hide, so I wouldn't be found. It was meant to be temporary. But when I was recently….. _released_ I realized what had happened. My kind was killed off, murdered by the gods."

Prometheus though still had that curious glint.

"And who were these gods?"

"Gaea. Erebus. Nyx. And many others whose names I have forgotten." Prometheus, if possible, looked even more intrigued.

"You mean….the Primordials?"

"They are Gods, are they not?" Prometheus tapped his chin, before a devious thought entered his mind. Hopefully Perseus would believe him.

Setting it aside for later, Prometheus changed the subject.

"You said your kind was in a stalemate with them. Are you saying you're as powerful as they are?" Perseus shrugged, eyes wandering.

"Depends on who I'm compare to. I held a distinct advantage over many Primordials, however a good number of them severely outclassed me in pure power. There were others of my kind who could match them, able to contest with them. But the majority of us were not able to. We fought them to a stalemate because several of us nulled their powers and we had a numbers superiority." Prometheus nodded, before turning and whispering something to his companion. She nodded before leaving the two, going to the other end of the boat.

 _Time to see just how much you think you know._

"Perseus, you missed a lot in your time frozen. Luckily I found you and can explain things, before you got even more confused." Perseus snorted at how silly that statement sounded. 'Before you got even more confused.'

"I am a Titan. We are immortal beings, not unlike yourself, who are children of the Primordial Gods, such as Gaea, Nyx, and Erebus." Perseus met Prometheus's eyes as he tilted his head slightly. Prometheus observed the stiffening of his body and the sudden change in atmosphere.

He needed to act. _Fast._

"Don't jump to conclusions!" He pleaded, attempting to look slightly pathetic in doing so.

It worked.

"We, like you, disliked their rule. My brethren and I fought against the Primordials and won, removing Ouranos, their king, from power. Under us, the world flourished and was free. Like you I am not the most powerful of my kind, and I was an assistant to those who were ruling." Taking a breath, Prometheus slowly sat down, eyeing Perseus's sword hand. It had relaxed slightly but Prometheus still saw the tension in his companion's body.

"But then we had our own offspring, the _Olympian_ Gods. They are similar to the Primordial Gods you hate, but we sadly did not know that. Working with our parents, they overthrew us Titans and have taken control of the world. They are just as evil as the gods you know, lying, raping, and destroying the world and mortals as they see fit. They still rule today, and my brethren were either killed or imprisoned. I escaped, but not unscathed." Pointing to his face he continued.

"I am working on rescuing my family. Plans are already in motion, and these monsters are our servants. Many serve us, and many serve the gods. I apologize for any bad experiences you've had with them, but not all are bad." Gesturing to his Empousa, he kept going.

"I would like to enlist your help. You are a skilled, powerful fighter. The gods have wronged you, and their successors are even worse. Help me remove them and free this world from them. Avenge your friends and family." Prometheus spoke, trying to convince Perseus. Perseus looked torn, between whether or not he should believe Prometheus or not. It was all getting a bit hard to believe.

Sensing his internal battle, Prometheus slowly approached Perseus.

"Please, allow me. I believe it will be better if I show you." Narrowing his eyes at the Titan, Perseus let him touch his forehead. Suddenly thousands of images rushed into his head, thousands of years of knowledge.

When Prometheus retracted his finger, Perseus no longer was torn.

"You say the Primordials put these new gods in power?" He asked the Titan. Prometheus nodded.

"Yes." Looking down and pacing, Perseus spoke without looking up.

"And these gods…they are worse than the Primordials?" Prometheus nodded gravely, before answering.

" _Much worse."_ Perseus looked up, a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Then I will help you. But not for your petty family squabbles. I am only helping you for one reason. To redeem myself and avenge my family. The gods will pay for their crimes." Prometheus smiled, before stepping towards Perseus.

"With you helping us, they will. Now come, I will get you set up more comfortably and get you acclimated to this new world. You must catch up to everything new for you to have a higher chance of success." Prometheus turned the boat back to the lake house, where the monsters were waiting.

Except to Perseus, the real monsters were sitting up on their thrones, all high and mighty, oblivious to the new threat.

 _ **-00-**_

"-now for the benefit of the council, is there any new occurrences?" Zeus asked. He just finished his routine spiel about 'keeping order' and 'expanding our power,' when Artemis finally zoned back in. Looking around and seeing the bored looks of the others Gods, Artemis spoke next.

"I may have found…..something interesting." Nodding at his daughter, Zeus let her speak.

"Several nights ago, while I drove my chariot, I witnessed the defeat of a pack of monsters. The problem? It was no normal man who did this. He was powerful, swift enough where I could barely track his movements from the sky. Even more so, he came from the north, Canada." Watching the other gods, Artemis continued.

"We are aware of other deities, other immortals. The council acknowledges this, correct?" A chorus of 'Yes's were said.

"This man…was no deity. I was unable to find the name of this man in my memory. I did not know who he was." Artemis finished. She looked towards Athena as she leaned back in her throne. Athena had a contemplative look on her face, while the other gods looked troubled. Artemis and Athena were two of the smartest Olympians and since Artemis travelled far and wide, she's encountered almost everything and everyone. For her to not know someone was a little troubling.

"Athena?" Zeus asked.

"I need more information. Tell me everything you know Artemis, down to appearance." Artemis proceeded to recount her story, this time focusing on the man and how he acted. She described his appearance, and the weapons he used.

"I believe a key element in identifying him is this…spear. But I know not any immortal who wields such a weapon. Brother?" Athena looked at the god of forgery, who rubbed his chin.

"I would indeed remember the creation of such a weapon, whether it be by my hand or another's. But alas, it escapes me. I do not know." Hephaestus said. The rest of the gods looked rather worried once more. If Athena could not identify him, then who could?

"Then I believe an investigation is in order." Zeus declared as he gripped his bolt. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone is out to get us, brother. If the man is out of our country and has shown no ill-will towards us, then we are fine."

"Be as it may, I want to at the very least identify him. Artemis, I believe this is most suited towards your skillset. You know what I ask of you?" Zeus turned to his daughter, who nodded firmly.

"Yes father. I will start tracking him at once. If he returns to this country, I will find him…."

 _ **-00-**_

 _A few years later….._

Construction could be heard among the Canadian-American border, echoing for miles. The loud sounds of hammers and drills causing a loud shrill in the otherwise quiet air.

It was in northern Minnesota, deep in the wilderness. The workers had to actually create their own dirt path to the site. Once there they needed to clear our dozens of tree's to make a space.

Now of course to the mortal eye they'd just see a bunch of normal workers, with yellow vests and orange hardhats.

But to someone who can see through the mist, it was a very different sight altogether.

There were mortal workers there, with roughly half the working force comprised of normal people. But the other half was not so normal.

Monsters growled and snarled as they worked on their project. Under the guise of _Titan Construction_ they were building quite the structure. It was a massive house of sorts, to be used as a northern HQ for the rising Titans. Pale skin, vampire like Empousai and the slightly comical Telekhines made up the majority of the force. Several rogue cyclops and Laestrygonian giants made up the rest, as they did the heavy lifting.

Everything was going smoothly for the most part, as the monsters were not killing or eating the mortals and the mortals weren't being annoying to the monsters. It was all peace and quiet except for the construction.

…..Until of course it fell apart.

"That's completely wrong! That goes on the _western_ side of the building, not _eastern!_ You bafoon!" An empousa shouted to a rather large telekhine, who was moving a support beam.

"Western! Are you blind? I know this building inside and out, and this definitely does _not_ go to the western side!" The telekhine growled back. The two monsters then proceeded to hiss and growl at eachother, causing a scene. Tensions suddenly boiled over and a brawl was about to start until the telekhine's eyes widened and he stepped back.

Feeling victorious, the empousa didn't notice the new atmosphere. A hand clamped on her shoulder, sending chills up her spine.

"Is there a problem?" A rather cold voice asked. Turning around, the empousa faced the new person.

Standing behind her was Perseus, wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. He had a vest over his shirt and held a clipboard. To her though, it was enough to make him look sexy. If she could, the empousa would tie him up and have her way with him…

"Ahem?" Perseus coughed, catching her attention. The empousa shifted to her fake image, trying to lay on the charmspeak a little.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there. Maybe I could make it up to you later? For disrupting your work?" She reached a hand up only for him to grab her wrist.

"Get back to work." He said, his voice giving off nothing more than a cold indifference. The empousa sighed as he shoved her away, before looking down at his clipboard. Looking back up, Perseus saw no change in the monsters position.

"Well? Get back to work!" He barked, and in seconds they all scattered, not wanting to incur his wrath. Shaking his head, Perseus went back to observing the construction.

It was hard, having half the workforce terrified of him and the other half wanting to jump his bones and screw him until next year. He'd never understand monsters…..

Rolling his eyes, Perseus checked off something on his clipboard.

After accepting Prometheus's offer, he was sent on a variety of missions. That could explain the monsters attitude to him, as he hunted down and killed those who didn't align with them, while recruiting those who did. The empousa found him irresistible; the others found him terrifying. Either way, he rounded up as many monsters as he could find. Not long after and the ranks of the Titans started swelling.

Then Prometheus assigned him this task. Observing and protecting the construction of a north outpost. Or whatever he called it. It was boring, just him standing there. He _needed_ something, anything to happen.

It was several hours later when he finally got some action.

The sun starting to set, and Perseus was making his way to the trailer he was occupying when some commotion reached his ears. Turning to the sound, he saw several young girls angrily arguing with a few mortals. A younger assistant approached Perseus, a scowl on his face.

"They're requesting to see the supervisor. Annoying shits won't go away. Wanna take this one?" He asked as he took off his helmet and rubbed a hand through his hair. Perseus just cracked a grin and nodded.

"I'll see them off. Relax a bit John." Patting the young man on the shoulder, Perseus headed to the girls.

As he got closer, his neck hair stood up and a chill went up his spine. Something wasn't right here. They weren't normal.

Narrowing his eyes, Perseus analyzed the duo.

The two girls were in their mid-late teens, both in silver tank tops and silver athletic shorts. They had rather mean looking boots, and a weird glow seemed to emit from them.

They noticed Perseus approaching and the older girl turned to Perseus, her nose raised in a defiant way.

"Are you in charge here?" She demanded hotly when he was a few feet away. Perseus ignored her, instead patting the workers who held them back and whispering in their ear. It didn't escape his notice when the girl's face scrunched up in a fierce glare, and the other girl looked like she wanted to run him through.

Sending the mortals away, Perseus finally faced he disgruntled girls. They both looked furious and the one in front of him was clenching and unclenching her hand.

"May I help you?" Perseus asked politely. He didn't want to anger them further, though he was wary.

The older girl, who looked something like a Persian princess, looked ready to explode.

Visibly swallowing her fury, she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Are thou….the leading official here?" She said with a slight accent. Frowning in confusion, Perseus cupped an ear.

"What?"

Suddenly the loud footsteps of a worker caught their attention. The two girls tensed, grabbing at their backs as if they were gripping invisible weapons.

A cyclops came stumbling around a corner, a hat barely on his head and appearing ready to slide off any minute. His orange vest was dirty and rugged.

"Hey boss some of the others were wond-" He was cut off suddenly, as several arrows pierced his chest. The cyclops gasped and grabbed his chest, a grunt of pain emitting from his lips as he disintegrated.

Perseus spun sharply to the girls, who both suddenly had bows and arrows out. One raised a few fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. The forest became alive around them, and cries of shock and panic were heard from the places the monsters occupied.

"What was that for?!" Perseus cried out as finally regained his bearings. He did _not_ see that coming.

The girls, who were momentarily distracted, glared at him and pointed their bows at him.

"If thou surrenders now, we shall spare thee." The older girl hissed at him. Feeling offended at her aggressiveness and the fact that they just killed a cyclops for no reason, Perseus decided that now was a good time to regain control of the situation.

That was the reason he was there for.

Cocking his head and rolling his shoulder, Perseus glared at the girls. They hesitated for a brief second which was all he needed. Rolling forward, he swept them both off their feet. The girls were agile though and recovered instantly, with one immediately firing at him and the other backing off to put distance between them.

Snapping his fingers, a light engulfed Perseus. The arrows deflected off a sort of shield, and moments later he reappeared. Silver armor covered his body head to toe, and his helmet was rather intimidating. Pulling out his sword, Perseus lunged forward at the closer girl. She shot off a rapid succession of arrows, which Perseus either blocked with his sword or dodged.

Getting close, he swung in a vicious arc that should've cleaved her in two. The girl somehow had the grace to leap back and fire another arrow at the same time, which caught Perseus in the shoulder.

Stumbling back, Perseus ripped the arrow out and snapped it in half.

 _I'm swear I'm going to kill them_ Perseus thought in anger as the girls continued to shoot their arrows. Perseus heard sounds of fighting behind him and knew he had to get back to his subordinates as soon as possible.

He charged again and raised his sword, except when he got close he threw it at the girl to his left, who was farther away. She barely dodged the unexpected sword, and was unaware of Perseus's sudden change of direction. The other girl, who had been prepared to dodge, was not ready to fire off an arrow and Perseus shoulder-charged the other girl.

Catching her chest with his shoulder, he slammed her into a tree. He heard several cracks and the scream of pain was enough to let him know that she was no longer able to fight. She slumped to the ground in agony, grabbing her chest and stomach in an attempt to protect herself. Perseus grabbed his sword and debated on whether to finish her when an arrows whizzed by his head.

"Leave her alone, file creten!" The other girl yelled. Perseus looked at her, before snorting.

"Is that an insult? Because I've never heard of that word before." The girl growled and unleashed a torrent of arrows. Perseus calmly tapped his wrist and a shield sprung out, allowing him to steadily advance forward. She tried to shoot at his feet, but his armor was too thick and the arrows harmlessly bounced off. Stepping in close, Perseus swiped his sword. The girl jumped back but Perseus expected this, and countered with a shield bash.

Not able to dodge it, she slide under his shield and delivered a kick to his nether-regions.

"Oof!" Perseus slightly bent over to cover his manhood, as the girl pulled out a pair of knives. She leaped forward and would've stabbed him if he hadn't spun suddenly, shield brought up to bear. Her knives hit his shield and she actually bounced off, losing her balance.

Perseus advanced before she could get up and he grabbed her neck. She started to choke as her throat was forcibly closed, and Perseus lifted her up.

"You are such an annoying…..little…..brat." With every word he squeezed her neck, earning a gasping sound. The girl remained stoic though, a look of defiance in her eyes. And it was then that Perseus finally understood her.

"Are you going to kill me? I do not fear death." She proclaimed. Perseus leaned in close, touching his cold helmet to her warm head.

"No, it does not. But I know what you do fear." He chuckled. She growled angrily before responding.

"I…..fear…..nothing….especially….not…. _you."_ She choked out. Perseus eased up a bit and she started gasping for air as it was allowed into her body.

"No, I know that. You see I was thinking that I'd line up all your friends and kill them _one by one_ in front of you. Let you watch as they die because of you and your failure. Would you like that? Looks like you do!" He humorlessly laughed as a second of fear entered her eyes.

"Well you just sit tight." Dropping her to the ground, she started coughing and grabbed her neck. Perseus grabbed her hair and dragged her next to her friend, before pinning her to the tree with her own knife. The girl moaned in agony, as the knife dug through the shoulder.

"I hate it when innocents are killed. That cyclops did nothing and still murdered him, like he was a rat. Well, I'll show you who the real rats are." Perseus growled as he stalked towards the construction. Passing the trailer, he witnessed a saddening sight.

Almost all of his monsters were killed, golden dust littering the place. The pack of girls had violently carved a path through the monsters, who were unarmed and unprepared to fight. It was a massacre.

Suddenly, at the back of the group, Perseus sensed a new presence. A powerful one.

 _Goddess._ He growled mentally as the girl who emitted power in waves came out of the treeline. She had not yet seen him, and was mostly just watching her hunters commit the genocide.

Perseus put his sword away and pulled out his spear. Snapping it into its full length, time slowed for him. He twisted his body and reached back with the spear, before spinning and throwing it towards the girls like a boomerang. It arced through the air, glinting with glee as the weapon prepared to avenge all the dead monsters.

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis felt something wrong the minute she entered the clearing. Having finally joined her hunters, she came to analyze their hunt and investigation. Looking around, she nodded approvingly at the amount of dead monsters and lack of dead hunters.

And then her stomach dropped.

Artemis saw the weapon flying through the air and immediately knew its purpose, its owner. She saw it arc towards her girls, who were blissfully unaware of how quickly death was approaching.

Acting quickly, Artemis sprinted forward and used her godly speed to do so. She pressed herself as she saw the spear get closer and closer and closer…..

 _NO!_

Diving forward, the last thing that registered in her mind was the figure standing far off in the distance, watching…..

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus watched as the goddess dove into his spear, and how its momentum carried her almost a dozen yards back and pinned her high into a tree. The girls are started shrieking and all sprinted towards the goddess, intent on saving her. The spear and gone right through her, and she was bleeding a river.

"APOLLO!" One of the girls yelled. Seconds later a gold light appeared and another immortal entered the field.

"Get out of my way!" Apollo barked, and the girls didn't protest as he flew up and started floating next to his sister.

"Oh Arty, what happened?" He murmured as a soft glow emitted from his hands. Going to work, Apollo first tried to remove the spear, which flew into the sky and vanished. Ignoring that for now, the God of Healing summoned bandages and ambrosia and nectar for his sister, who looked terrible. Her eyes were drooping and her skin was paling as she lost a massive amount of ichor.

"Come on Arty, stay with me…." He exerted more energy as he tried to stop his sister from dying and going through a rebirth process.

Perseus quietly observed, not even summoning his spear back for another round. He was fascinated by how the goddess risked her own life to save her subordinates, which was not something he'd expect. And the speed at which the other God arrived and how he was so concerned showed a lot of character. Character that Perseus did not think exited in such vile beings….

Watching Apollo finish healing his sister, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction when he saved her.

Which was weird considering that Perseus himself was the one who impaled her…..

Artemis though did not look fully fine and from his view she looked unconscious, as Apollo had her bridal style and her girls were tearing up. Perseus sighed in confusion, as their actions did not follow what he was told, before looking back to the two girls that he had dealt with earlier.

Sending his armor away, he slid amongst the shadows to observe the two injured girls. The older girl with the accent still had the knife in her shoulder, but she appeared to comforting the other girl who was curled up. Even though the older girl was suffering from blood loss and the pain of a knife wound, she ignored it.

 _Interesting._

Perseus suddenly heard voices and the sound of twigs snapping, and the group of girls came into sight.

"Zoë!" One cried as she rushed forward and helped save their leader. Perseus decided it was his time to leave and silently crept away, taking note of his observations.

 _I need to talk with Prometheus…_

 **That's a wrap. This chapter wasn't the best it could've been, but I had a hard time writing it as I tried to advance the time and plot while coming up with a reason for Perseus siding with the Titans at first.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Hunted"**_

Artemis moaned quietly as she awoke. Her mouth was dry and parched, her head was pounding, and her insides felt like they had been ripped out and placed back in again. She tried to sit up, but realized she was restricted. In a panic, she jerked forward only to be slammed back down into her bed of sorts.

"Woah! Calm down, I can't have you hurting yourself more than you are." A voice spoke as Artemis felt a glass put in her hand. She tried to bring it up, but struggled. Embarrassed, Artemis dropped her arm.

"Here, let me help you." Someone grabbed her arm and brought the glass to her lips. She greedily drank the nectar, feeling her body heal and repair itself even more. Her headache still existed, but she had more energy than before. Slowly opening her eyes, she grimaced at the bright lights.

"Where am I?" She asked her companion.

"We're in your temple on Olympus." Artemis now recognized the voice as Apollo, as she fully opened her eyes. He looked tired and worn out, but smiling brightly now that she was awake.

"Where are my hunters? What happened? Wha-"She groaned mid-sentence as the headache returned.

"Yeah that's going to happen. As for _what_ happened, well that's more complicated. Zoë and a Hailey got the shit knocked out of them by this really powerful guy. They say he tore through them and would've killed them if you hadn't appeared on the field. He then preceded to throw a big spear which impaled you."

"Is that all?"

"I wish. Your body chemistry was ruined completely and utterly, which is why the massive doses of nectar had little effect for a while. Even more, the metal the spear was made out of? I've never seen it. Now I know, I'm not one to speak about weapons, so I saw an expert. Hephaestus has never seen it either." Apollo walked out of the door and called to someone down the all before turning back to his sister.

He looked softly at her as he spoke.

"This metal…..it's poisonous. We got lucky that it was removed quickly. But the longer it remains in our bodies, the more damage it does. I can't explain why it does this, but whatever it is, it seems made to kill us. Or make us sit out for a few centuries." Zoë walked in, nodded curtly to Apollo before rushing to Artemis's side.

"My Lady! Are thou alright?" Artemis smiled lightly at Zoë's worry, though she frowned when she noticed her arm in a sling.

"I'm feeling fine. How are you? How are the girls?"

"I am good my lady, and so are the others. We've been in your temple awaiting thou to wake up for the past day. You have had us all very worried." Artemis grabbed Zoë's hand and squeezed it, before she smiled once more. Zoë was by far her best friend, and the reassurance that no one died was good. Her girls were her family, and she hated nothing more than her family getting hurt.

"I'm not going to let some punk godling take me out. Speaking of out, how long have I been out for?" She asked.

"About a week." Apollo answered worriedly, knowing his sister's reaction.

"A WEEK? Are you serious? What has the council done! I need to know what I've missed! Oh all the monsters that need to be hunted-"

"Calm down Arty, it's all taken care of." Artemis sent her brother a fierce glare, causing him to smile nervously.

"I have led the others on several hunts, to keep the monsters on the run. We returned yesterday at Apollo's request, and the promise that you were expected to awake promptly." Zoë reassured, followed by Apollo.

"Dad's pretty angry at your condition so he sent Athena and Ares after the guy responsible. Wants him eliminated." Apollo continued. Artemis grunted as she sat up, being assisted by Zoë.

"Are Athena and Ares aware of his weapon?" She asked. The look Apollo and Zoë exchanged sent shivers down her spine.

"No…...they are not. Zeus sent them out right as we arrived on Olympus. Didn't even let me do a full analysis with Heph first."

"So they've been gone a week? Or are they already back?" Artemis asked. She felt weird, needing to catch up on a week's worth of info. Especially with her girls. And all the hunting that's backed up.

"They've checked most of the continent, and are going to the West Coast right now actually. They think they've pinpointed a location."

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus leaned on the tree, squinting in the daylight. It was always sunny in San Francisco, and while it helped keep his tan, the heat got to him sometimes. After being up north for so long he was unused to the warmth for so many hours a day.

Prometheus had asked him to watch over the restoration of Mt. Othrys. The gods were less likely to find him so far off from their seats of power, so all he really had to do was blend in and sit around. He often found himself fidgeting around, as he couldn't sit still forever.

In the case that he was exposed, Perseus was to draw any forces away from the city and either defeat them or escape. A monster force was supposed to help him if he got chased, but the Precursor was skeptical.

 _I just wish something would happen, anything really!_

He had been informed that several gods, Ares and Athena, had entered the area. However there was no sign of them anywhere.

The boredom was excruciating to the warrior, who disliked being set as a guard dog. As he internally complained to himself, he felt something disturb the air. The citizens around him suddenly became very aggressive and Perseus himself felt a sudden rush of anger. Calming himself down, he narrowed his eyes down the street as a motorcycle reeved its engines loudly. Sitting on it was a fierce looking man with sunglasses.

He seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

 _Looks like tough guy wants to play. Maybe I should-_

 _No! Keep him from the mountain, do not draw attention to it. He cannot know…._

Acting quickly, the immortal swiftly moved from the tree towards the intersection ahead. The god, whose name was on the tip of his tongue, had spotted the one odd man who seemed unaffected by his aura.

"So, you're the guy who nearly killed Artemis. Don't look like much."

Perseus crossed the intersection, much to the annoyance of all the cars who were forced to suddenly make a stop. Ares slammed the gas and tried to catch the man before he left the road, but was too slow and was stuck behind a truck. When it finally turned, the man had vanished, with one or two odd observers glancing down a nearby alleyway.

Ares pulled up to the corner of the street and parked, disregarding the mortals. Looking down the alley, he noticed that it lead to a warehouse and self-storage unit. He pulled out his broadsword and followed the man, ignoring the terrified whispers of mortals, who likely saw a shotgun or bat.

Marching towards the building before him, he violently kicked open the door. It revealed a low lit room, with some old crates that have gathered enough dust to fill a cup.

Ares glowed slightly, before armor covered him from head to toe. He grinned in bloodlust, the sense of battle overcoming him.

"Knock knock," He said as he took another step in.

"Whose there?" Ares snapped his head to the left, where another heavily armored figure stood. Coming out of the shadows, Ares was witness to an intimidating figure. He was holding a glowing sword, and a spear of sorts was strapped to his back.

"Look, bud, we can do this the easy way or hard way. No matter what, you're coming with me. You can't hurt a _god_ without consequences. Especially an _Olympian goddess."_ Perseus didn't respond, instead choosing to crack his neck.

"Bitch." The two immortals charged at one another, clashing in the middle of the room and sending everything exploding back. Ares quickly went on the offensive, hacking, slashing, and cutting, but he found all of his attacks equally met. Gathering his strength, he violently stabbed feeling Perseus give in. His sword sunk through Perseus, going under his right shoulder. Ares grinned, and he went to pull his sword out of the armored figure before frowning.

His sword, which he thought went through Perseus, was trapped between his arm and body. The immortal wasn't wounded at all.

Perseus suddenly jerked up, throwing both swords into the air. Ares looked up briefly, before looking back down. All he saw was a fist before he was sent flying across the room and into the wall. The cement wall cracked, almost breaking, as the god slowly stood up.

Ares was a powerful deity, matched by few, but the punch _hurt._ Now disarmed, Ares was at a disadvantage. He was too unfocused to summon another sword, and the hit to the head left him mentally impaired.

Atleast more than normal.

Ares stood still, stunned, vision blurry, as he marveled at Perseus's strength.

 _For the love of Zeus I don't think anything has hit me that hard before._

Perseus stomped towards Ares, who was barely collecting himself, and delivered a crushing punch to the god's ribs. Ares coughed up blood from the force, as he felt almost all of his ribs break. Perseus then reared back and delivered a kick to his chest, sending the God of War through the cement wall.

Ares found sunlight on his face, and the street under him as he laid out in the alley on the other side of the building. His head rolled to the right at the sound of footsteps. Through his hazy vision, he saw Athena looking at him with mild surprise, which she covered up with an emotionless face.

Perseus climbed through the hole, preparing to pound Ares more, before sensing another immortal.

Perseus looked at the Wisdom Goddess, who was holding her spear tightly.

"I'll give you one chance to leave. Or else I'll beat you worse than him." Perseus was in a relaxed stance, his sword once again in his right hand, but his muscles were tensing. Adrenaline pumped through his blood, exited by his brief fight with the war god.

"I'd like to see you try." The war goddess then hefted Aegis onto her arm, thrusting it towards Perseus while placing her spear on her shield in a defensive position. She was attempting to distract or intimidate him to unbalance him, before striking quickly. From the looks of Ares, it was unwise to try to match him in strength.

Perseus, though, remained unaffected by her shield. A feeling of discomfort overcame him, but he simply shrugged it off, before taking a few steps towards the goddess. The faced each other, neither deciding to be the first to engage.

The stalemate was broken by Perseus, his impatience getting the better of him. Running at the woman, he turned right and launched himself at the wall, only to backflip and slash high at her neck. Athena spun and deflected him, swiftly defending herself. She thrusted forward, before pivoting on her backfoot and spinning, slapping Perseus in the head with her spear shaft.

Perseus stumbled back, before pressing to keep an advantage. Athena kept him at distance though, realizing his plan. She was successful at opening multiple wounds on his arms and legs, as her quick thrusts connected.

Perseus backed off, furious at his failure in connecting atleast once. Staring at Athena, he sheathed his sword.

"You're smarter than the other one."

"I'd hope so. Being on the same intellectual level as that…..pig would be rather humiliating." Perseus grunted in amusement as he then pulled his double edged spear of his back. Athena's eyes widened as she recognized the spear that caused Artemis her terrible wound.

 _I've never seen a spear like that before…..what is it made of?_

Perseus spun his spear, before throwing it in the sky. Athena's eyes followed it, leaving her open for Perseus to resume his attack. He charged forward, drawing his sword, and he slashed at Athena's feet. Her instincts saved her, as she leaped over the swipe before slamming her shield into Perseus's head, stunning him.

Her body then began to glow, as she summoned her godly power. But Perseus charged again, forcing her to abort her attempt. Dodging his wild slice, she thrust forward again, only to suddenly sense a projectile.

She jumped back, saving herself from certain doom as the spear came hurtling back down. However it suddenly changed course, stabbing clean through her shield arm.

"Agh!" Athena groaned in agony, the metal spear head ripping apart her arm. The sound of crunching dirt made her look up quickly, raising her spear to defend herself. It was violently ripped away and snapped in half by Perseus, who stood over her.

"What are you?" She asked him. Perseus said nothing, as he grabbed his spear and yanked it out of her arm. Athena cried out, tears of pain in her eyes, blinding her. Perseus grabbed his sword, and slammed the hilt into her head, knocking her out.

Athena lay next to Ares, blood pooling out of her mangled arm. Ares looked dented and blood leaked out of his mouth.

Sighing, Perseus wiped off his weapons.

"I gave you a chance."

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis was back with her hunters, recently leaving Olympus with Zoë. She was gathering firewood when she felt the change. The air seemed to grow cold, restless. The sky darkened, and an ominous feeling filled her with dread.

"My lady?" Zoë asked, looking at the sky as well. Artemis noticed that they were not the only ones, as all of her hunters were now staring at the gathering black mass, which blotted out sun.

"Something has happened. Father is angry." Artemis told the girls, as she closed her eyes. Feeling a part of herself go to Olympus, she saw the cause for his anger.

And she soon felt rage and guilt fill her as well.

"Pack camp. We are going on a hunt." Artemis announced sharply, her twelve year old form glowing briefly before she controlled herself. The hunters moved at once, following her orders.

"What's happened?" Zoë asked, sensing her mistress's fury. Artemis looked at her lieutenant, anger still present in her silver eyes but controlled.

"The immortal still lives. And he's struck again." Artemis stalked off, auburn hair bouncing in its ponytail as she helped clean. Zoë, knowing who she spoke of, followed Artemis.

"Who did he attack?"

"Well, most likely it was in defense, but he took out Ares and Athena." Zoë's eyebrows raised in surprise as she studied her lady's face for deceit.

"Really? How bad were they?" The girls had packed up camp in record time, sensing their lady's uneasiness. Artemis pulled a pack over her shoulder as she led the girls out of the now abandoned campsite.

"Bad. Very bad. Zeus was furious at the condition of Athena mostly, not able to see another one of his daughters so hurt." Zoë noted that Artemis herself had a look of hurt quickly flash across her face, most likely feeling responsible for the renegade immortal.

"Do not worry, My Lady. I'm certain we will find him."

 _ **-00-**_

"Oh, wow! Does that come in a larger size?"

"Yes, sir. This is a big mac Jr., but you can purchase a normal Big Mac."

"That's amazing! And this drink is really a small?"

"Yes sir. Now can you please take your food? You're holding the line." The bored cashier said as the very curious immortal gaped at the menu.

"Yes, Sorry." Perseus grabbed his food and found a comfortable spot in the corner. Diving in, he inwardly groaned with contentment. Mortals sure knew how to make tasty food, and being an immortal meant that he needn't worry about health risk.

Dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, Perseus looked like the average jogger getting lunch.

As he plowed through his food, Perseus heard the door open, and stay open for a few dozen seconds. Looking up, the first thing that graced his sight was an impossible beautiful women, looking to be in her early twenties with long auburn hair. Following her were about a dozen girls all dressed in identical silver uniforms.

Frowning, Perseus took in the unusual sight.

 _Where have I seen them before?_

Perseus was not the only guy to notice the girls though. As one girl went to the bathroom, some knucklehead boy that was coming out of the boy's bathroom wolf whistled.

"Why hello there pretty lady. What are you doing in an establishment such as this?" He smiled, revealing several yellow teeth. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed past the boy, but he didn't take to kindly to rejection.

"Hey!" He yanked her arm back, his face suddenly becoming very aggressive.

"I was talkin' to yah," He began. The boy, albeit young, was very large, both wide and tall. The girl tried to yank away, but the boy was oppressing.

"All I wanted was a hello pretty lady, but now you've made me mad." Perseus looked back and forth between the girl and her friends, willing any of them to notice. But they were intently searching the McDonalds, as if looking for someone.

Sighing to himself, Perseus dumped his fries into his bag to save them for later.

"Alright chunky, you and I need to have a talk." Several seconds later and the surprised shriek of pain from the boy was heard across the whole restaurant.

The boy trudged off from the girl, sending a hateful glare towards Perseus. Perseus was preoccupied with checking on the girl though, noticing her rubbing her arm.

"I won't keep you long, but I happen to have some aspirin if you'd like." Reaching into his pocket, the immortal pulled out the mortal pills. Excellent for headaches and pain reducing, which frequented him often when he had an English overload. His brain was still adjusting to having an entire language shoved into his head.

"Thanks." The girl said shortly, snagging the pills from his hand. Perseus chuckled to himself before reaching into his bag and pulling out some fries.

"Fry?" He asked. Just as the girl was about to respond, a warning voice spoke behind him.

"Sarah…." Perseus turned to see the auburn haired women staring intensely at him, burning a hole in his head.

"Hey there, I was just….." Then Perseus's eyes met the girl to the right of Ms. Auburn. Zoë stood frozen too, seeing the man who so greatly hurt her before.

Perseus, still holding his fries, looked between all the girls who were now suddenly staring at him.

"….Nowww I remember where I saw you ladies. Fry?..."

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis had to give it to him, the man knew how to run. Somehow slipping through their fingers, he quickly escaped to the outskirts of the city, trying to lose them.

The man wasn't that good though, and the Hunters maintained the chase, forcing him to run much farther than he wanted. It even got to the point where he 'borrowed' a motorcycle and began driving at high speeds out of the city. Luckily, it was here that Artemis was able to switch back to her usual young form, no longer needing the older form of her twenty year old self. It was always weird when she had to use that form and she felt more normal in her younger form.

In response, Artemis and her hunters picked up the pace and were able to somehow shoot the tires out, forcing Perseus to go to the nearby by sequoia forest. Which was a _huge_ mistake, as he practically waltzed into Artemis's home turf.

Arrows constantly whizzed by his head, as he sprinted through the forest. Artemis herself missed, though barely, as even she had to admit that his reflexes were extraordinary. That didn't stop them from finally cornering him though.

Artemis finally got off a good shot, her silver arrow zooming through the air and slamming into Perseus's shoulder, sending him into a tree. Zoë followed up with a volley of her own, as Artemis closed in with her hunting knives. Perseus had freed himself and successfully dodged, but by the time he noticed Artemis it was too late.

Perseus looked up to see half a dozen girls with bows aimed at him. Spinning around, he saw the goddesses slowly walking towards him, predatorily smiling at him. As she stalked towards him, he took note of the wicked gleam her knives gave off. _I really hope Prometheus sends that reinforcement party. They mustn't find Othrys so soon._

As Artemis took in her prey, she noted his defensive posture and lack of weapons. Normally, she'd feel a slight twinge of guilt for attacking an unarmed person, whoever they may be. But her grudge against this male had grown to the point where she'd like to gut him and bleed him dry.

"You know, I usually turn men who slight me into jackalopes. But I've got something special cooked up for you. You insolent, _arrogant,_ _ **bastard!**_ " Artemis's voice carried more and more fury as she spoke, all the while she slowly approached Perseus.

"I do believe we got started off on a bad note. However, your people started it." Perseus said, as he came to realize that he was outmatched. Artemis stopped, a mocking expression on her face.

"Do the prey dictate the predator? No, I think not. If it's your time to die, you _die._ No reason to fight the inevitable." Perseus was creeped out, as Artemis was currently in her thirteen year old form and having a little girl be so bloodthirsty was off-setting. He still grinned though, backing away one step for every step Artemis took towards him.

Her hunters hadn't fired at him, as they recognized their mistresses' intent to play with their prey before going in for the kill.

Perseus didn't like the feeling, not at all.

"I've never been a fan of fate, you know. I prefer to create my own path. But please, go on. I'd love to hear your monologue." Perseus snarkily replied, trying to bait Artemis.

Artemis scowled at the man before her, deciding to unleash a portion of her godly aura. It caught the immortal warrior off-guard, his skin suddenly feeling itchy and he felt a slight choking sensation overcome him. The feeling of a cornered animal entered his mind as Artemis ever slowly approached, moving gracefully and with purpose.

 _Two can play at that game,_ Perseus thought as he decided to unleash a bit of his own power. It slammed into Artemis, almost knocking her off balance and forcing her to stop walking. Whereas her aura made Perseus uncomfortable and cornered, his forcefully slammed into Artemis's head, a feeling of fatigue overcoming her.

Her muscles felt like lead as she tried to keep moving, now within a dozen feet of Perseus. But again she was forced to stop, as the two immortals commenced a battle of willpower. Artemis began to aggressively assert her dominance, trying to mentally crush Perseus. To her surprise, he met her evenly and was actually pushing her back, a strong headache forming for her.

Artemis placed a hand delicately on her head, groaning with the effort of pushing him back. Perseus similarly struggled, except he contained his fatigue more than the goddess of the hunt.

Forcing her eyes up, silver eyes met green, and for a moment the two silently regarded each other, respect growing.

Then Perseus winked at Artemis, and a bright glow engulfed him. Artemis immediately began to shoot arrows at him, with her hunters following suit. Several dozen girls rained arrow after arrow at the silver light, but each arrow was deflected.

"Stop!" Artemis commanded. Her girls obeyed, and silence overcame the forest as she waited. Finally, the light died down and Perseus stood before her, encased in his silver armor. Artemis summoned some of her own armor herself, an elegant helmet that wrapped around her head without covering her face appearing. Her midsection, forearms, and legs were soon covered in glowing gold armor, with a silver hue outlining her armor.

"Impressive. But it won't save you." Perseus commented as he hefted his sword. Artemis laughed, the sound almost brightening the forest. Perseus took notice of the insult hidden behind the laugh, however, and crouched down, muscles tensing.

"Open fire." Artemis said softly, her hunters shooting right as she spoke. Perseus pulled a shield off his back, lifting it up to cover his front side. He placed his back against a tree, using it for protection as arrows thudded against his shield and the tree alike.

Artemis took advantage of the distraction, jogging the last dozen feet towards Perseus. As she closed in, her girls stopped their firing and likewise drew daggers, with Zoë at the lead followed by other veteran hunters such as Atalanta. Perseus peeked over his shield to suddenly face Artemis's knives, coming down in a deadly arc.

Perseus raised his shield quickly, and the force behind Artemis's attack made him drop to one knee. But he couldn't recover, as the hunters then engaged him.

 _Damn, she's_ _ **really**_ _fast. Faster than Ares and Athena._

He never thought that he'd ever be so outmatched in his life. There were too many to fight against, and strike after strike found their mark. His armor was strong, yes, but not impenetrable. At first he was able to stay standing strong, as the initial hits didn't penetrate, but bruised him.

Once his armor was weakened, _then_ the strikes began to penetrate. He was stabbed and slashed at all over his arms, legs, and stomach. Perseus wildly swung and spun in an effort to shake the girls, but like a pack of wolves once they smelled blood they swarmed him.

He could've handled the goddess one on one. He probably could've taken on her and a few of her annoying brats. But the two dozen of them constantly shooting him full of arrows wad distracting him, dividing his attention. This left him open to more attacks and made him sloppy.

It didn't help that Artemis would once and awhile jump in, and her superior strength was draining Perseus considerably.

Soon, he was battered into the ground, his silver blood pouring out of his various wounds. To Artemis, he looked like a deformed ball of metal, hunched over protectively.

"You know," Perseus gasped out, as he struggled to look up. Artemis was smirking at him, her knives almost reaching out to him, wanting to taste his blood once more.

"Twenty four-to-one fights aren't fair. I'd say it's kind of cheap." Perseus removed his helmet and spit blood onto the ground in front of him. He didn't know why the girls stopped, but he didn't care. All he had to do was stall for just a little bit more.

 _Just a little bit more._

Artemis looked offended by Perseus's comment, her face becoming filled with fury.

"Cheap? And what do you call your little spear throwing trick? You attacked me while I was unarmed and unprepared, _that was a cheap shot!_ Don't tell me that you find it unfair when faced against a bunch of girls with bows, especially considering what you did to my fellow Olympians! You want fairness? Fine. I'll see to it that you rot in Tartarus for all of time!" Artemis ranted at the man before her, anger finally boiling over.

How dare he? Not only does he attack her, her hunters, and her siblings, but he claims unfairness? Especially considering what he did?

 _I will enjoy ripping him apart!_ Artemis told herself, as she gripped her knives so hard her knuckles were white. Artemis naturally disliked men, but the one before her held a special place of hatred. Not only had he seriously wounded her, but he was a direct supporter of their enemies. Enemies that, while Zeus failed to acknowledge, Artemis knew better.

She also was known to hold very intense grudges, when the occasion arose.

But then she controlled herself. The man was smiling tiredly, sitting in a non-aggressive stance. Something was wrong.

 _Why did he just try to defend himself? He didn't even try to escape…_

Artemis's enhanced hearing picked up sudden movement behind them. She hadn't noticed it before as she was too focused on beating the male to a bloody pulp. But now she heard it.

Her eyes widened in alarm, as the loud howling reached her ears.

"It's a trap! Defensive positions!" The hunters formed a protective circle, with Artemis at the front. Bows at the ready, they prepared themselves for the coming fight, as a large pack of hellhounds creeped out of the forest, blood red eyes hungrily trained on the immortal girls.

Artemis turned around to chain Perseus, only to find him gone.

He escaped.

"Damn you!" Artemis cursed in ancient Greek as she furiously turned to the horde of monsters who dared attack them. Her aura flared viciously, making all the hunters back away from their mistress. Her form was shaking slightly, as she let her anger overcome her.

"Everyone avert your eyes!" She shouted before she lost it.

Her hunters immediately looked away, as well as backing up, which was all Artemis needed.

Let's just say that the horde of monsters was no longer an issue….

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus stumbled into his hideout, which was several hours outside San Francisco. It was, against his better judgement, in a forest, but deep enchantments courtesy of Hecate hid him from the goddess of the hunt.

The log cabin was built just for him, with several safe houses placed across the country. Prometheus made sue that his best warrior had some places to recover from battles, as he even he needed to rest.

Pulling his armor off, Perseus observed his wounds. Some were not an issue, while others would require some recovery time.

The immortal was frustrated, as his help, or rather distraction, should not have taken that long to arrive. Nor was he supposed to be suddenly attacked by an entire group of murderous girls.

 _Why wasn't I informed of their arrival? At least I could spot Ares and Athena._

Perseus was doubting his superiors value of him, and from what he saw, it was actually almost like he was expendable.

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _expendable._

Dropping down onto the floor, he tired looked at the picture hanging before him.

It was a portrait, something he drew in his free time that he had been working on.

Perseus didn't know where the image came from, as a large chunk of information slipped his mind. He remembered the faces of everyone, and their significance. He remembered growing up, fighting in the war.

But for whatever reason, the names of his parents were unable to slide through his mind, and the subject of his portrait was sending his emotions through a roller coaster.

It was a woman.

She appeared in his dreams, in his nightmares, and in his memory. A laugh, a smile, nothing more. He did not know who she was, but she felt important. A feeling of nostalgia and sadness overcame him every time he saw her face. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, beautiful face and smile. They haunted him. Haunted him of what could've been had he not been frozen.

Of what could've been had the Primordial Gods not gone back on their promise.

Prometheus promised him that his support in the coming war would lead to a search for more of his kind. Perseus was told that he was not the only one frozen, and others existed like him, hidden in the most remote parts of the world.

But no matter what he did or said, he received no news on their location or well-being. His contact to the Titans was regulated to Prometheus, and he could not speak to anyone above.

Perseus picked up his helmet and stared at it, trying to look at his reflection.

 _You haven't lived up to your end of the bargain. Three times you've let gods escape you._

 _ **Maybe, but something isn't right here. Besides, you were taught to fight honorably. They didn't know who you were, and therefore were at a disadvantage.**_

 _If Prometheus was so assured of my feelings, why did he seemingly avoid informing me of where my friends were?_

 _ **You were told to trust no one. The actions of the goddess today directly contradicted Prometheus. Be wary of him.**_

 _And her. She seems to be rather angry. What was her name? Artemis?_

Ending his internal debate with himself, Perseus stood. Placing his weapons on a rack, he looked back at the girl he was drawing.

 _I will find you. Whether I have to go through Gods or Titans, I will find you._

 **That's a wrap. Thanks you to all who took the time to read this. I've been trying to find the time to write but have struggled recently.**

 **Percy may seem a little OP at points, but he is from before Gods and Titans. Of course he'll be stronger 1 on 1! However, he cannot handle 24 on 1. He can beat pretty much anyone 1 on 1, no big deal. But again, when facing Artemis here and her hunters, he was outmatched and he knew it. The late response by the Titans to save him will create some friction, and maybe lead to total destruction of their already fragile relationship.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Percy doesn't trust anyone, and right now he feels caught between the sides. Old grudges, no matter how incorrect, are really the only reason he picked a side.**

 **Now tell me what you think! I know that my writing style is more action-heavy, which I have noticed and will try to change across my stories. I need more drama! Feel free to leave any comments and hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. Happy Late Easter if you celebrate that holiday! If not, happy weekend! (As I wrote most of this on the weekend)**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS**

 **Damn, I didn't realize so many of you liked this story until I got 60 followers in about 2 days. Sheesh, guess I need to actually update this thing more often! (The average is 100 follows a chapter!)**

 **So the reason why I'm placing a AN here is because some readers pointed out interesting details and made good points.**

 **1: One question was how Percy can demolish Ares and Athena 1 on 1, but lose to Artemis and about 24 half-immortals? Well, firstly, Percy didn't try to fight them because 1)He actually didn't expect them at all, so his first instinct was to run away. 2) He was trying to keep them from the rebuilt Othrys, and 3) He didn't think he'd win, so he just waited until the Titans realized what was happening and sent help, which he used to escape. Now,** _ **Percy**_ **didn't think he'd win.** _ **I never said**_ **he couldn't. *wink***

 **2: So people keep asking, "Well, how powerful is Percy really?" And I will indirectly answer that now. I said his** _ **race**_ **could fight primordial gods. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I never once said** _ **Percy**_ **could. As a matter of fact, if you want a comparison, Percy can be considered a miner god in terms of power within his race. So while very powerful, he isn't even close to top dog.**

 **Also, in this story I am recreating mythology to my own image. So if you've seen the movie** _ **Immortals**_ **with Henry Cavill, you know the super gory one from 2011? Yeah, in that the Titans were like a bunch of crazy looking people. The Primordials in my story are kinda similar, as in there are a lot of nameless ones who aren't important, but still apart of the race. So if I say "A primordial was stabbed and killed" that does not mean a super uber one like Gaea, it means a lower tier one that is considered a Primordial but maybe not powerful.**

 **Kinda like a grunt. Yeah?**

 **Now that's cleared up (Hopefully), on with the story! Oh, and a little hint- when reading the opening scene, remember the title ;)**

" _ **Land of Dreams"**_

"You know, the last thing that crossed my mind when I agreed to this was having you tease me all the way through." Pearls of laughter followed, before a soft, angelic voice responded back.

"The last thing that crossed my mind was that I'd get _all_ day to tease you!" The woman giggled again, a wide grin on her face. Before her sat Perseus, or more so rather, _hung_ Perseus. He was several feet high, with the lower half of his body currently encased in ice.

"What's the point of all this again?" He groaned, slowly loosing feeling in his lower body. It didn't help that the extremely attractive women before him couldn't stop giggling. The sound of footsteps to his left drew his attention, where a heavily armored behemoth of man approached him.

"Oh, Helix. I was wondering when you'd come back to terrorize me." Helix grinned before nodding to the women, who gave him a short nod back.

"It's always a pleasure _my lady_." He leaned over and gave her hand a kiss, which she playfully slapped away. Perseus sent his friend a weak glare, but a small grin soon broke out.

"Stop flirting with my girl Helix." The said man winked before clapping his hands. His mischievous sky-blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"Ready to complete your icicle transformation?!" He exclaimed, the look on his face making Perseus shiver.

 _I swear if this knucklehead pulls anything….._

"Can I atleast get a proper explanation first? She hasn't told me anything." His green eyes met her hazel ones. She was smiling softly at him now, which in turn brought a smile to Perseus's face. They stared at each other, each smiling before Helix suddenly jumped between them.

"If you ask a question PLEASE listen to the answer, you rude imbecile." Perseus snorted and rolled his eyes, while the woman gave a soft laugh and turned away. Helix grumbled something offensive under his breath before sighing loudly.

"You're being frozen as a security measure. Sol thinks these peace talks are masking insidious intentions, so you and a few others will be iced up. I believe I'm also included?" The last bit was a question directed towards the woman, who nodded.

"I understand that, but why me?" Perseus asked, now looking to the girl. She met his gaze, no longer smiling.

"You're being iced because we've come to the conclusion that you're too important to lose. And your history shows….rather adept survival skills. If all fails, _you_ can survive what follows." She walked up and slowly caressed his face.

"You've been chosen because you're important to our survival. And because hopefully since I've suppressed your elemental powers, the Primordials will not look for you. Or they will be unable to." Perseus wasn't sure if she insulted him or complimented him, but slowly nodded. Her soft touch drew him in, and he found himself almost nuzzling her hand.

This felt strangely like a goodbye.

"But this peace thing should work out right? Sol is just being paranoid?" Perseus's heart clenched as he started to realize that he may never see her again.

"Of course. You know how he is, always accounting for every outcome." She said, backing away from the half-frozen warrior. Helix looked conflicted, turning to the regal woman beside him.

"It's just that….this is all so sudden. I think it's pretty weird too." Helix said to the girl as she stopped backing away. She sent a sharp look to Helix, silently telling him to be quiet, as Perseus looked at the two.

"We'll get you in a few days." The woman reassured, still staring down Helix, who looked away. Perseus, half-frozen, looked worriedly at the two before him.

 _I can't lose you too….._

The woman's eyes met Perseus's once more, and he saw his worry reflected in her eyes. She looked down sharply, emotion overcoming her, before she suddenly ran back to Perseus and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

All of the emotion she could convey was pressed onto him, and when she pulled back she gave Perseus a strong look.

"In a few days you'll see me again." She whispered, to which Perseus nodded. Though it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than reassure him. Pressing her forehead to his, she leaned it close.

"Sweet dreams." She said breathlessly, jumping back away before Perseus could respond back. Helix stepped forward now, his hands glowing a light blue.

"Ready?" He asked. Perseus was about to say no, he wasn't ready and that he really wanted a private moment with her, but Helix raised his hands and ice shot out of them, quickly encasing his upper body in ice. The last thing Perseus saw before he was fully frozen was the girl, who was longingly looking at him as if it was the last time she'd see his face…

And then the world as he knew it was gone forever.

 _ **-00-**_

 _ **Some years prior…..**_

The Primordials had staged a massive assault on the Precursors. Perseus was startled out of his sleep by the sentries screaming, and fires burning.

 _An army? Here?_

How they got past the outer defensive fortresses, he'd never know. But they bypassed the majority of their forces, and very few elementals were in the city to his knowledge.

 _Damn Gods, never fighting fair….._

Perseus, dressed in his full battle armor, hefted his spear in his left hand and sword in his right. The Gods may have better powers than him, but they wouldn't have better swordsmanship than him.

Having made his way out of the city with the rest of the forces, he soon found himself alone facing off against some rather mean looking gods.

As a trio of Primordials approached, Perseus's weapons glowed in anticipation, ready to taste godly blood. Weapons forged to end immortals.

The first one blasted a fireball at him, with the other two rapidly advancing for close quarters.

Dodging the fireball, Perseus stepped up to the first God and dodged his blade, slicing up with his sword and taking off an arm. Ignoring the scream of pain, Perseus deflected another sword of his spear, before slamming one side into the chest of the second God, and then the other side into the first God. Both slowly fell off his weapon, ichor pooling out of their bodies. The fireball god sent another wave of fire at Perseus, who rolled away. Spinning up, he threw his spear at high speeds towards the god, who twisted away, But Perseus was upon him, and one swift sword strike left the immortal defenseless.

"You'll pay for your-"Perseus cut the god off, stabbing through the God's chest and taking his life swiftly. Pulling his sword out, Perseus observed the massive skirmish before him.

The Precursors had sallied out of their city, intending to catch the Primordials off-guard with their aggressiveness, but the Gods were powerful and soon recovered. Already, Precursor deaths were mounting while the Gods suffered minimal losses.

 _Where is the rest of the army?_ Perseus searched across the torn up battlefield, past the screams and _clangs!_ But saw no reinforcements.

There weren't many elemental Precursors either, and he knew the Primordials had atleast one leading their army. A sudden _Whoosh!_ Caught his attention, as he looked up.

The sky, which was a bright blue, suddenly darkened, and the sun was blocked out. A darkness had crept above the battlefield, sucking the light out of the air. Terrified screams mounted up, as the Precursors were blinded.

Perseus, who was alone in the sea of death, held out his hand. A stream of light shot forward, piercing the darkness. A feminine chuckling sounded, as a very tall, pale women in pitch black armor dropped from the darkness. A sword hugged in shadows in one hand, and a demonic shield on the other, she was quite intimidating. Her pulsing purple eyes didn't help either.

"What do we have here? A Precursor elemental?" She dropped to the ground, spinning her sword. Perseus growled at her, stepping back.

Nyx, Primordial of Night, was here.

"You don't have a very strong scent, either you're very good at hiding…..or you're not very powerful." Laughing, she stepped forward, and Perseus matched her with a step back.

He didn't have much in the way of supernatural powers, and he usually just didn't use them. Because then it was like a beacon for all other elementals, and that never boded well for him.

He did not want to go toe to toe with one of the most powerful Gods either, especially not when it came to powers. But if he got in close, however, he'd have a better chance….

If he can get her to fight him with weapons only, he could win.

"And _you_ have quite the love for the color black. Did mother not teach you how to dress? Or were you to busy staring at the night sky hoping she'd return?" Perseus taunted, drawing a very unladylike snarl from Nyx.

Tilting his head, Perseus looked her up and down.

"You're not very strong looking…..if I blew on you I think you'd fall over. Careful now! Can't have you falling down." Perseus mocked as she stalked towards him, anger growing.

This insolent little brat was mocking her? How dare he! How dare he mock her!

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Nyx screeched, rushing at Perseus. Perseus threw his spear into the air, and rushed forward, meeting Nyx halfway. Their swords met in a mighty _clang!_ And Perseus felt his knee's nearly buckle from her strength.

 _Maybe mocking her strength wasn't the best of ideas._

Planting his foot into the ground, Perseus grunted with effort and managed to push Nyx back. But she had felt the disparity in strength between them, a predatory smirk on her face.

The only problem was that Perseus didn't plan on winning that clash.

His spear, which he had seemed to aimlessly throw into the air, was screaming towards Nyx from the sky. Just as she lunged forward, sword slicing towards Perseus's throat, his spear slammed down full speed into her arm.

Screaming in pain as her arm was pinned to the ground, Nyx was unprepared for Perseus's knee.

It promptly smashed her face in.

Black ichor squirted from her nose, as Perseus ferociously punched her in the face over and over, before wildly slashing at her. His punches drove her into the ground, and his slash would've cut in her in two if she hadn't brought her shield over. His blade scratched off the demonic looking metal, which was the shoved into Perseus's face.

As he stumbled back, Nyx freed her arm from the spear and tossed it away in anger. Her mangled arm was already repairing itself, and her nose was no longer bleeding.

"Damn." Perseus commented, as the now fully healed and enraged goddess violently began her attack, her strikes so quick and powerful that Perseus could barely protect himself.

His armor was pierced and the cold sting of her sword met his body multiple times, as he was too slow to stop her strikes. But his plan had worked-sort of- in now that the goddess was trying to beat him in close quarters.

He wasn't one of the best combat masters for nothing.

Nyx thrusted forward, only to find her blade caught between Perseus's arm and body. Jerking her forward, he slammed his head into her skull.

Nyx's nose, which just finished healing, shattered and once again began bleeding. As she cursed, he pulled her in again and headbutted her a second, third time, shutting her up.

She stumbled back, disoriented from the brutal attack. Perseus launched himself at her, slashing across her chest and stomach. His sword cut through her armor and opened up a massive wound on her body, the poisonous metal sapping her strength by the minute.

Dropping down, Nyx gasped as she lost her breathe. But Perseus didn't let up, hacking at her as she desperately raised her shield. Perseus ripped it away, and went in for the final blow when a furious voice shouted.

" _NO!"_ A massive ball of pure dark energy slammed into Perseus, sending him flying a few dozen feet. He felt some bones crack, and when he put a hand on his chest, he pulled it away to see blood.

 _Holy shit that hurt…._ Perseus thought, dazed heavily. A dark figure entered his vision, and he sent a blast of light at the man. But darkness swallowed his light whole, and the man soon got close.

 _Erebus…_

Perseus stood, wobbling slightly as the blast had been rather damaging. Erebus almost seemed to vanish, he struck so fast, and Perseus found himself slammed into the ground. Erebus picked him up and threw him violently, sending Perseus headfirst into the ground.

…

Perseus's mind was mush, as he found himself struggling to maintain consciousness

Shadows wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him. Choking in pain and from lack of air, Perseus kicked at the shadows that lifted him up.

"I will kill you for laying a hand on my wife." Erebus snarled in a cold fury. Perseus wheezed out an unintelligible answer, and the dark god would've killed him there and then.

But then he was saved.

A massive heat wave hit Perseus, and he dropped onto the hard ground. Someone shot a blast of fire through at Erebus, ripping through his powers. He couldn't make out his savior, but he heard the shouts and screams of pain. Erebus was one voice, but a rather feminine was the other.

 _That's weird, I thought Erebus liked Nyx_ Perseus thought, oblivious to what was actually happening around him. Clawing the ground, Perseus tried to pull himself away from the fight. But then a foot stomped on his arm, before someone reached down and snapped it.

"AGH!" Perseus shouted in pain, all of his remaining strength taken from him. In his haze, he saw a bloodthirsty Nyx smiling maliciously.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb! You will _never_ see the daylight again! Never!" Nyx yelled, a crazed look in her eyes. But another shout behind him caught Nyx's attention, and her eyes grew wide in panic. Suddenly, a wall of flames slammed into her, but somehow dodged him. Some more clashes were heard, before silence overtook the battle,

A warm feeling overcame Perseus, as the fire seemed to cocoon around him and protect him. Through the darkness, a slender figure approached. Wrapped in flames, the warrior stalked towards him like a tigress.

Her helmet had two wings on each cheek, with the eye slits falling between the wings. Two flaming knives hung at her hips as she crouched down towards Perseus.

He heard her say something, but he was too tired and hurt to hear. A glove hand gently touched him, pulling the helmet off his head. The women gave a double take when she saw his face, as if she recognized him, before grabbing him and slowly pulled him off the field. He distantly heard a massive war-cry, as if a thousand men had just joined the battle at once.

A vial was thrust into his hand, the orange liquid slushing around.

Darkness one more overtook him…..

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus awoke with a start, sweat built up around his forehead. He was back at his log cabin, sitting upright on the comfy bed.

 _What was that?_ Perseus groaned, rubbing his head sleepily.

"Weird dreams." He muttered, still half-asleep as he rose out of the bed. Realizing he held something in his hand, Perseus's eyes opened to see the vial from his dreams in his hand. _What the-_

 _Oh. Right._ Placing it back in his belongings, hopefully out of sight from any unwanted visitors, his gaze reached the portrait of the laughing women. A feeling of nostalgia returning once more and suddenly, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Wait!" Trying to recall his dreams, Perseus shouted in frustration. Her face was once again haunting him.

"No! Damnit! Why can't I remember her name?" He slammed his fist into the wall, uncaring of the massive hole he left in it. His irritation spiking as his brain refused him access to the mystery woman.

Groaning in defeat, Perseus slowly slid down the wall, holding his head in his hand.

 _I remember everything but her name…._ Perseus thought sadly. If she was so important to him, why was he unable to remember her name? He can remember her face, smile, laugh, voice, hell he even remembered Helix! But not her…

"Fuck." Perseus said, before rising up. Walking out of his room, Perseus went to the food cabinet and made himself some cereal. Looking at his armor, Perseus told himself to clean it later, as he lazily sat down at his table.

Lifting a big scoop of Frosted Flakesinto his mouth, a voice suddenly sounded across the table.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Hecate said, glaring at the man before her. She had been waiting all morning for him to awaken, having been staying with him the past few days.

"What?" Perseus snapped tiredly. His dark mood gave off a rather aggressive aura that was keeping Hecate on edge. She shifted in her seat, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I said that I have finished the enchantments and mist shields. However," she gave him a pointed look. "I wasn't able to do much since it looked like there was already something in place."

Perseus snapped awake, spoon dropping. "What does that mean?"

"It means that someone else already meddled with your head before me. Now if you'll excuse me." Hecate stood, yawning in exhaustion. "My debt to Prometheus has been paid, so I will take my leave now. Until next time, _Precursor."_ With that, she vanished into a wormhole, leaving the immortal with more questions left unanswered. _Atleast now I know why I'm still having memory issues._

The door suddenly opened, revealing a rather apprehensive Prometheus. "How do you feel?" He asked the Precursor. Perseus glanced at him as he sat back down, now awake, and dug into his cereal.

"More dreams?" Prometheus asked. Perseus nodded, swallowing his cereal.

"Yes, it appears the longer I'm awake and out of the ice, the more frequent my dreams come. Some I remember, and some I don't." He said, taking another scoop of cereal. Prometheus nodded, analyzing Perseus's face.

"Anything important?" He questioned out of curiosity. Perseus stopped eating as he tried to recall his dream.

"A battle…a big one. I fought Nyx and Erebus, who should've killed me. But…..I was saved."

"By who?"

"I don't know. But whoever she was, she was _really_ powerful."

" _She?"_

"Yes, she." Perseus stared at Prometheus, not missing the look that crossed his face.

"Did you find something?" He asked, excitement building up. Prometheus shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face.

But Perseus saw a slight twitch on his face for a brief second, the ghost of a frown. And…..panic?

 _He's hiding something_

 _ **Of course he is. Didn't we establish he was not to be trusted?**_

 _Then why tell him our dream?_

 _ **I don't know, maybe because we're stupid?**_

"I noticed that you seemed to be holding back in your last bought with Artemis and her merry land of bitches. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't like fighting unfair fights."

"Come again?" Prometheus asked, eyebrows raised as he seemed to not understand.

"Well, if you _knew_ my people like you claim, then you'd realize that we were honorably and preferred fair fights."

"You had no trouble nearly killing them the first time." The Titan pointed out. Perseus shrugged. "When they ambushed my group of monsters they forfeited their right to honor in that moment. But I do not want to be sent to engage mere mortals when my skills can be used for stronger opponents." The Titan seemed to nod in understanding, but the faraway look in his eyes told Perseus that he either didn't listen or didn't care.

Perseus was broken from his musings as Prometheus stood up.

"I must be on my leave. Your enchantments are back in place, and a new assignment is awaiting you. Good luck." He said shortly, almost running out of the cabin.

 _He's totally hiding something_

Yawning, Perseus put stretched and stood up, looking at his armor in the corner.

 _Time to clean and get ready for a marvelous day!_

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis purposefully walked through the streets of Olympus, her long hair bouncing with every step.

The inhabitants of the floating city were either too scared to long, or too scared to look away. None wanted to bring offense to the mighty goddess, who at the moment was rather livid.

 _Three weeks!_ She growled to herself. For three weeks she hunted the immortal, and for three weeks she found dead-end after dead-end. Every monster she came across claimed to not know who she was talking about, and after she….. _pressed_ them to get the monsters to reveal the truth, all died without a single word.

 _How can one be so well hidden? Especially from me!?"_ To say Artemis was angry at herself was an understatement. She was all too aware of the rising dangers that'd soon threaten Olympus, and with her Hunters she could keep them at bay.

But this one man seemed to have just dropped off the radar, and considering how badly he wounded some Olympians, then he was a _**large**_ threat.

So why did no monster even have a _single freaking clue as to who the man was!_

A scowl etched on her perfect features, Artemis stormed towards Apollo's palace. Ares and Athena had fully recovered, but Apollo wanted to perform a few check-ups once a week to make sure they didn't receive some sort of poison.

Yeah, you could say they were all on edge.

Artemis stormed through his front door, uncaring of the ruckus she made. She heard a startled 'eep!' down the hall and made her way towards its source.

"Quite poking me with that!"

"I'm sorry! But you just have to let me...-"

"APOLLO!"

"Don't hit me! Please!" Artemis, with an eyebrow raised, turned into the medical room to see a fuming Athena and terrified Apollo. Apollo had just put something away, a needle of some sort, ad Athena looked at him murderously.

"If you EVER touch me there again I will rip you apart!" She growled at him. Apollo raised his hands in defense, a worried look on his face.

"I don't think I want to touch you there ever again." Athena snapped her head at him again, scowling.

"Athena, please ignore my brother. He's only doing is job. Without him you may not be looking so healthy." Artemis came to Apollo's defense. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' before nearly sprinting out of the room.

"Ah, Artemis, it's always a pleasure to see you." Athena said, a smile lighting up her face. Artemis nodded to her sister, before gesturing to the door.

The two walked out of Apollo's palace, heading towards the great library of Olympus. All knowledge every recorded was held in one place, and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Have you done what I've asked?" Artemis questioned her sister. Athena gave her a nod, as the duo entered the magnificent building.

"I've been researching on this man nonstop for the past week, collecting all documents pertaining to immortals. I have not found a _single_ account of the immortal. He is no God, and certainly no Titan." They came to a massive table stacked with hundreds of books, scrolls, maps, and drawings.

"These are all records of immortals from…..well from since records were kept." Athena claimed, pulling some books and scanning through them in seconds, digesting information faster than the world's best computer.

"I have searched _every_ page, and I still cannot find him. He's never been mentioned, nor anything like him." Artemis quickly scanned several scrolls and books herself, frowning.

"There has to be something here. Maybe he's a new-born?"

"No, absolutely not. Zeus checks in with all gods, and none had immortal kids recently. Can't be the Titans either because they're…imprisoned." Athena trailed off as she and Artemis continued their search.

Several hours later and one extremely annoyed Huntress later, and still no information.

"Why isn't he here!?" Artemis exclaimed in exasperation. Athena, a frown being present on her face, thoughtfully looked at her spear. A lightbulb then went off in her head.

"Maybe we're looking for the wrong thing….." Artemis looked over questioningly, and Athena rushed to another table.

"Instead of looking for the man, let's look for the _weapon._ I've never seen it before, and it would certainly garner enough attention to be recorded due to its odd structure." The goddesses switched their search from the immortal to the weapon, and not too long later Artemis found something.

"Here!" She exited said, pointing at a scroll that dated back to the Golden Age of the Titans. Athena rushed over and they read it together.

"Pallas and Erebus….both mention it. But there is no name in reference to the wielder." Athena mused, holding up the scroll.

"This is from the time of the Titans…what's this war it mentions?" She mumbled, going full analytical mode as she tried to decipher its meaning and hidden messages. Immortal documents almost always had a secret message or meaning that was indirectly stated.

They were a complicated race.

"Well Pallas isn't exactly able to be spoken to." Artemis pointed out as the two goddesses looked at the rest of the books and scrolls.

"Do you think Uncle would allow us access to Erebus?" Athena suddenly asked, breaking free from her thoughts. Artemis frowned in thought, thinking back to the last time she saw her uncle.

"I'm not so sure he'd even have an audience with us." Artemis commented, as her sister almost skipped out of the library.

"Where are you going?" She called after her. Athena turned back, a sneaky grin on her face.

"I'm going to go ask Uncle if he'll speak with me. Are you joining me?" Artemis quickly raced after her sister, and the two teleported off Olympus, leaving behind a mess of scrolls and books.

One of which had a rather descriptive diagram of Perseus's spear….

 _ **-00-**_

"Sir, can you please leave? You're holding up the line and I really don't want to call the police."

"I just don't understand why you can't give me an apple?!"

"I've told you, we don't sell _actual_ apples, this is a technology store!"

"Then why did you ask me if I wanted to buy an apple product?"

"SIR!"

"Fine!" Perseus grumbled, storming out of the "Apple" store.

 _Not selling me any apples._ He fumed, ignoring the odd looks thrown his way.

Perseus was once again on a mission. Yes, on a mission that led to him going to an Apple store.

Prometheus told him that the Gods had half-human, half-god kids called demigods. Though he had already met some earlier when he was initially freed, he did not voice this experience to Prometheus. He had recently begun to doubt the Titans legitimacy, as he would often say one thing, do another, and then flip the entire story.

And after telling the Titan that he didn't wish to fight mortals, what is he assigned to do? Oh, yeah, _just scout them._

 _ **Yeah, close enough where an engagement is guaranteed.**_ Perseus's sour mood only worsened when Prometheus seemed to mock him with these rather unimportant tasks. His patience with the Titan was wearing thin.

Especially since Artemis had almost caught him. The plan was for Perseus to leave the city if he was ever exposed, and once he got them stationary a force of monsters would be ready.

But none came. It had seemed that Prometheus was throwing Perseus to the wolves, despite all of his fancy words and how much he 'valued' the Precursor. It seemed to him that Prometheus must've found a new toy and had forgotten the super powerful one left at his disposal.

So Perseus wasn't exactly confiding in him, considering that Prometheus wouldn't tell him a _single thing_ about the search for more Precursors which was a major motivation besides killing the gods.

Though Perseus wasn't exactly following through either. He had three chances so far, and he never once took the opportunity to kill said gods.

Maybe it was in his nature, but he didn't hold anything on the Olympian Gods. They weren't even born when he was frozen, and if right they came millennia later. And the everyday scenes he saw of millions of mortals living in harmony was contrasting the picture Prometheus originally showed him. The Primordial Gods, however, he wanted to rip apart. They were traitorous, murderous, malignant, terrible gods who should-

 _I'm ranting again_

Perseus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His confused emotions and conflicting thoughts were not only costing him revenge opportunities, but the chance at finding more of his race.

 _And her. Don't forget her._

Atleast anymore than he already had.

 _I must have some memory problem, because I can't seem to maintain_ _ **anything**_ _for more than five fucking minutes._

Perseus finally took notice of where his aimless walking had taken him. He was currently a few miles outside of the main Caldecott tunnel.

 _What am I supposed to be doing again?_

Right. Observe, gather data, and whatever you do, do _not_ get noticed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Perseus spun around to see a few intimidating kids. Or rather old teenagers.

Actually they mostly looked a little older than teenagers, barring one girl and boy who both could've been late twenties.

"I was just out for a jog, I didn't mean to be of any trouble." Perseus respectfully answered. There were five of them, all sporting matching purple SPQR shirts, golden swords, and what looked like armor underneath their shirts. Three boys and two girls, with the one who spoke sporting a permanent frown.

"Well beat it." The man said. Perseus frowned, off-put by his rude demeanor.

"Did your mother never teach you manners?" The young adults momentarily frowned at the odd accent, before the jerk spoke again.

"I'm about to teach you something!"

"Harold calm down!" Another boy said. He looked a little older than the first, certainly smarter. In fact, Perseus felt like he even recognized the kid….

"Brandon, remember who's in charge here." Harold growled back. The older woman, a pretty girl, snapped at Harold.

"Lay off him Harold!" She furiously stomped towards him, causing both boys to back away. Perseus slowly slid off to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of what appeared to be a continued fight from earlier.

Harold fumed at the girl, before rapidly sending her several insults. Perseus didn't catch what he said, but he certainly heard the girl.

"Vescere bracis meis!"Perseus snorted out in laughter, causing everyone present to stare at him.

" _That was funny!"_ He chuckled, before a he felt the familiar feeling of a blade pressed against his neck.

"How do you know Latin? Who are you?" Harold demanded. Perseus frowned, before realizing he accidently slipped into Latin while laughing.

Cursing in his native tongue, Perseus missed the look Brandon and the girl shared.

"What the hell are you saying?! What language is that?" Harold continued to demand, pressing his blade further into Perseus's throat.

Wrong move.

Knocking the arm away, Perseus instinctively sent three blows to Harold throat and a swift punch to his kidneys. The boy fell away, gagging, causing his companions to draw their blades.

"Wait!" The girl shouted out, seeming hesitant. But her friends ignored her, quickly encircling the immortal. Perseus, feeling threatened, summoned his armor to him. Glowing briefly, he reappeared in his ethereal armor, phoenix helm intimidatingly staring down his aggressors.

" _I will not say it again. Back off."_ Perseus demanded in Latin, drawing his sword. The demi-gods fiercely stared down the immortal, bar the girl who tried to plead with them.

"Everyone just calm down! This is just a misunderstanding!" Her friends looked at her weirdly, giving Perseus his chance.

Moving like a blur, he slashed Brandon and the third boy in their sword arms, before kicking out at the other girl. She flew off the hill, towards the cars below, frantically clawing at the ground, slowing her descent.

Brandon found his sword again, but one punch from Perseus sent him headfirst into the ground, eating dirt. The other boy lunged forward, a new dagger in hand, but Perseus disarmed him and slashed at his chest. He fell onto the girl, who cried out at her friends wounds.

Harold, finally recovered, stood up, glaring harshly at the girl.

"Sarah, you dumb bitch! Fight him!" He charged at Perseus, actually gaining a decent speed.

Perseus jumped right, dodging the boy before kicking him in the butt. Harold snarled in anger, spinning around. The large boy had a murderous glint in his eyes, intent on killing this fool.

"STOP!" Sarah finally managed out, jumping between the two.

But she was too late.

Harold was already charging, and Perseus was preparing to end this stupid squabble. Running around Sarah, Harold wildly stabbed at Perseus, hoping to get a lucky stab. But Perseus was too fast, jumping around the stabs.

Sarah ran forward again to stop the fighting, knowing that Perseus wasn't a bad guy and that Harold was being stupid. She reached Harold and pulled him back to her, but he lashed out and struck her nose with his elbow.

"Uh!" She grunted, stumbling back. But the fight continued, and they soon were upon her again. Still stunned, Sarah stood no chance to defend herself.

Perseus lunged at Harold, annoyed and wishing to leave. But the demi-god ducked, and Perseus found himself unable to stop his blade.

Sarah, barely standing, looked down to find the sword buried into her stomach, almost fully through her. Harold stood off to the side, stunned, while Perseus held her, horrified.

"Ow…." She whimpered, slowly slipping to the ground. Perseus held on to her as she fell to the ground, slowly sliding his blade out of her.

"SARAH!" Perseus looked behind him to see Brandon standing up, horror evident.

"I…..I…." Perseus choked out. He didn't mean to stab her. No, how could he? Harold was right there and he was going right at him, no chance of missing…..

 _Great. Now you've lowered yourself to actually_ _ **killing**_ _mortals. Father would be so proud._

A sharp whistle, followed by a horn blowing caught his attention. The girl who fell off the hill had managed to get help, and Perseus saw a few dozen demi-gods marching towards the hill from the tunnel.

Traffic was stopped as they crossed the street with many onlookers seeing a military patrol.

"No, no, no!" Brandon exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side. Perseus finally took in her facial features. Dread filled his stomach.

A little older and more mature, but he knew this girl. She was the same one who was there at the ice.

"Get him!" A voice shouted, as the reinforcements reached them.

 _Wait. The medicine._

Deciding quickly, Perseus dropped a vial next to Brandon.

"Don't overuse it. It may be her only chance." He growled out shortly, before disappeared over the hill. The Romans ran after him, but were confused to find the immortal gone.

"Brandon….." Sarah croaked out. He leaned down to her, holding her hands.

"I'm right here Sarah, I'm right here."

"I'm cold." She whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. Looking down at the vial, Brandon made up his mind.

"Come here, you're not leaving me yet."

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis and Athena were led through a maze of dark corridors, being eyed carefully by dozens of skeletons. Thanatos led them through the darkness, vanishing and reappearing in the low light.

"Are we close?" Athena asked shortly. He did not respond to her inquiry, but someone else did.

"Patience niece. Erebus does not take visitors often, so have respect." Hades spoke from behind them, wearing full black armor. It took quite a bit of convincing, but he eventually granted them an audience with the Primordial of shadows, who was tasked with watching Tartarus.

"Right through here." The Gods walked through a large archway, black reflective stone staring back at them. The room they were in was a massive circle, a few torches on the wall.

The darkness seemed to press down, squeezing the light out. The torches would seem to vanish in the darkness every once in a while, as if the light was being sucked away.

" _Who….enters…..?"_ A low voice drawled out, reverberating through the cave-like room.

"You have guests. Athena and Artemis have been granted access for a…..short time." Hades responded, stepping off to the side. When Athena looked back at him, he nodded once before staring back across the room.

The goddesses glanced at each other, unnerved but confident.

"Erebus, God of darkness and shadows. You have existed for untold millennia, much of your time before the Titans not even documented. And so I come before you, wise god. For I require information that even I do not know." Athena began. She had planned her speech in advance, wishing to enter Erebus's good graces and hopefully make him more open to talk.

They had one chance at this, and pride be damned. She needed answers.

" _You are most kind, daughter of Zeus. Ask, and I may answer."_ The shadows rumbled back, though the darkness no longer seemed so potent or as compressing as before.

 _Good._ Artemis thought. Erebus was pleased, for now.

"There is a man, an immortal, who has appeared recently. He is no God, no Titan, and no Primordial. Yet his skills appear unmatched, disposing of Ares and me rapidly and even escaping Artemis. His armor is foreign to me, as is his weapon and style of combat." Erebus rumbled, likely thinking over the information.

" _There are many who that description could fit. I need more than that."_ He said. Athena nodded, as if she expected much.

"His helmet is winged, like a phoenix, and his spear is….double edged. It appears he can control it with his mind, as it can be aimed once thrown in the air. The metal his armor and weapons are made of is unknown to me, but deadly poisonous to Gods." There was silence after this, and after a few seconds the prolonged silence worried Artemis.

 _He knows, but does not wish to speak._

Hades, who had been quiet, looked on curiously.

"Erebus?" He questioned.

" _Older than Gods. Older than Titans. No record? Poisonous metal?"_ If he had a face, Artemis imagined that Erebus would be alarmed.

"Yes." Athena responded. More silence followed.

" _I….cannot confirm nor deny who this man is. But if he is who I suspect…then your world will soon fall."_ Erebus declared ominously, and now Artemis _definitely_ noticed his worry. That made her worried.

"Who is he?" Athena demanded. Hades was now leaning forward in interest.

" _I thought we eradicated them….."_ Erebus trailed off. Athena, now impatient, demanded again.

"Who!?"

" _Do not speak to me in that tone, Godling!"_ Erebus growled. The shadows seemed to suck the light out of the room, bathing them in darkness. The temperature dropped as his anger lingered.

" _A war fought a long time ago. A war I had almost forgotten. Death. My kind, the_ _ **Primordial**_ _gods, were once as numerous as your humans. But then….the war. Only the strongest survived, the most powerful. Those who could not be killed. But_ _ **he**_ _should be dead. And if one has returned, more will follow."_ Erebus spoke faster than he did before, his anger tailing off and his worry returned.

"There is more than one?" Artemis asked this time, sending Athena a look.

 _Do not anger him._

" _More than one? There were thousands, hundreds of thousands! All dead, or so I presumed. But it appears we missed one. And it only takes one."_

"Do you know who he is? What is he?"

" _For who he is individually, I do not know. But his kind was known as_ _athánato theristés."_

 _Immortal Reapers_

"Immortal Reapers?"

" _We lived forever, unkillable by almost all means. Except for their blades. They could end us, make us mortal."_

"You sound worried."

" _You should be terrified."_

"Why is that?"

" _If he's already tried to kill you once, you are lucky. But he will not fail again. Especially if he finds more of his friends."_

"These…..precursors. Where would they be?"

" _If I knew, they'd all be dead by now."_

"How do I find them?"

" _He'll find you. Now begone! I will no longer speak on this subject."_ Erebus grumbled, and Artemis felt the shadows withdraw.

He was gone.

"Well that was informative." Hades said, gesturing towards a few skeletal servants.

"Allow me to escort you out." The gods left the gateway to Tartarus, the skeletons guarding the halls un-moved.

They reached the surface of the underworld, with the furies fluttering about, awaiting their master.

"If you find out more about this fellow, please send for me. I'd like to meet him." Hades told his nieces, a grin on his face. Athena smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. The two goddesses' teleported out, leaving the desolate underworld.

"We are never talking about the Precursor with him." Athena said as they reappeared on Olympus. Artemis nodded in agreement, as the two stopped before the throne room.

"I will send for you when I have more information. For now, you must figure out where he came from so we can know where the others will be." Artemis nodded, turning to leave. But a thought popped into her head, and she turned back to Athena.

"Are you worried?"

"Why should I be?"

"Erebus seemed very unnerved by the idea that the Precursors would return. He called them 'Immortal Reapers'. The Primordials would not fear someone without cause."

"I've fought the man before. Seen his style. Seen his abilities. Trust me sister, there is nothing to fear." Athena said confidently. Artemis nodded to her sister, before teleporting back to her camp. Athena turned back around, looking at the throne room.

"Nothing to fear…..yet."

 **So that's a wrap! Been a while since I've updated, goy busy with school and sports. But I returned! (For this update.) I'm trying to incorporate some humor into this story just to make it….entertaining. I've been watching comedies recently so sue me.**

 **But tell me your thoughts! What you hated, liked, ignored! All feedback is appreciated ;)**

 **Oh, and the mystery girl returns in the flesh! As well as another precursor named Helix.**

 **So I've revealed that Perseus has some kind of powers, and if you've listened to dialogue you'll know they were removed.**

 **I will tend to reveal info on the Precursors through dialogue and flashbacks, so pay** _ **close**_ **attention to** _ **everything.**_ **I won't mention something if its' unimportant! But I won't just throw it at you guys, that's no fun either ;)**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. You're all gonna hate me for this chapter.**

 **Why? Because I've done something you all will hate me for.**

 **I may have changed how powerful Perseus is again. *Wince*. I know, you all really just want to know how strong he is and for him to** _ **stay**_ **that way, but honestly I can't give you guys an honest assessment. One, he can easily get more powerful over time, two, it's hard to judge power strength of immortals.**

 **How, you say? Well, we always say the Primordials are the most powerful right? That's a given. But the Titans and Gods are always hard to judge, since the Gods beat the Titans, but a lot of people consider the Titans as more powerful. I personally kinda just throw them all together in a pool and depending on circumstances, power changes.**

 **When I say power, I mean like, elemental power. Or godly power. Perseus has insane speed, agility, strength, and mental capability even for an immortal. I mean his immortal powers aren't as good as others, so compared to his race, his immortal powers are kinda like a minor god.**

 **But to other races, he can either seem super powered or normal. And powers fluctuate. I hate having a clear pecking order, nothing is fun that way. I prefer how battles are decided by other things, like combat ability, fatigue, brains, etc.**

 **And also, there are time jumps occurring. But to immortals, a blink of an eye is 100 years, so I will not clarify how much time because to them, it is unimportant. Only major events will be noticed.**

 **But just to help you out, this chapter begins a few months after last chapter, and about 10 years since the first chapter. Michael Varus's expedition occurred in 1989 in this story, so the year is 1999. Getting close to when I'll start working in the original canon.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch 1.**

" _ **The Bounty"**_

Godhood had its perks for sure. Athena knew that.

Hell, without some of the perks she'd probably _die._

But something that was _not_ a perk was being unable to interfere in your own kid's lives. Watching her daughter struggle to accept that her friend was dead was tough. For Athena, she had lost a half-sister, and despite not knowing Thalia, every death weighed on her mind.

Sighing in disappointment, Athena swiped her hand across the Iris message, dissolving it.

She, unfortunately, had more pressing matters to attend to.

Currently dressed as the everyday college student, Athena walked out of the alleyway and into the Dunkin Donuts.

Artemis was supposed to meet her here, to discuss their options about the hunt for the Precursor.

 _Slippery bastard_

Since his last appearance, he's been practically off the grid. Though Athena was able to maintain a _semi_ accurate log of his actions. One sabotage here, one minor God assaulted and almost killed there, and just a bunch of annoying little things.

 _But they're all so random- what is his goal?_

Sitting down with a newspaper in the corner, Athena pretended to read. Artemis would know immediately who she was.

 _To make matters worse, Hades has become increasingly interested. Zeus will not understand their motivations either. That means-_

"Sister." Athena looked up from her newspaper to see a young women with long, auburn hair. She was dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, certainly inconspicuous.

"Artemis, lovely to see you again."

"Likewise. Now can you explain why we must meet in secret? Zeus actually _wants_ me to investigate the Precursor, so why not just give him our information?"

"Yes, _investigate._ But I want another…hands on experience. Zeus will not like us trying to contact and meet this immortal, especially when his orders were strictly to investigate."

"True." Artemis slid into the booth across from Athena, swinging her legs. Whereas Athena sat still, perfect posture, Artemis was slouching and constantly fidgeting.

Exactly like a young girl.

"Any new reports?" Athena asked. Artemis huffed in indignation, shrugging.

"Not that I know of. But…..I haven't asked _her._ " Artemis have Athena a look as she spoke, asking a silent question. Athena narrowed her eyes in confusion, before realization overcame her.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Athena! We cannot just investigate the Greek side of things- we need to talk with the Romans. They know valuable information on this guy, especially since their forces released him!"

"I refuse." Athena said stubbornly. Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance, before standing up from the booth.

"Fine, be like that. But I will not let _petty_ squabbles discourage me. I will investigate both sides." Artemis declared, staring down her sister. Their staring contest ended when Athena eventually rolled her eyes, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Go on then. I have business to attend to anyways. I will send for you if needed." Artemis rolled her eyes once more, annoyed with Athena's immaturity. The wisdom goddess was likewise annoyed with Artemis's lack of respect and understanding.

She spent too much time with teenage girls.

 _ **-00-**_

Lupa was used to being left to her own devices. Unlike Chiron, her Greek counterpart who had routine interactions with the Olympians, she did not.

So when Diana showed up on her doorstep, demanding to see several retired legionnaires- well she was intrigued.

"I must speak with the survivors of Michael Varus's failed expedition. Immediately." The Roman goddess demanded. Her cold silver eyes took in the Roman camp with condescension. Lupa decided to ignore her look.

"Currently three are here- Sarah, Branden, and Dayton. But Adam is not." Lupa answered back, her form glowing as she changed from a wolf to a human. Her human form had long, black hair, piercing blue eyes, and light Roman battle armor.

Diana gazed uninterested back to Lupa, the only sign of emotion being the quick flicker of annoyance in her silver eyes.

"Where is he?" She demanded. Diana was currently in adult form, and her aura was making Lupa shift uncomfortably around. Diana's aura was so cold it burned.

Damn Olympians and their overbearing presence. Couldn't they just be….normal?

"I do not know." Lupa returned, but once she spoke she knew it was the wrong answer. Diana's annoyance was now displayed across her sharp features, and Lupa made a mental note about annoying the goddess.

Especially if she was already upset.

Continuing on, Lupa tried to appease the goddess.

"I will call the other three immediately. Would you like them to meet here?"

"Yes. And Lupa?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Find Adam. Now."

 _ **-00-**_

"Lady Diana, it is an incredible honor." Sarah spoke first, as Brandon was unsure if he should break the silence. The two were called to the senate house, only to find it deserted. Lupa didn't say a word to them, and they only realized the true magnitude of their visit when they noticed Diana.

Tall, regal, intimidating. She epitomized lethal warrior, as well as beauty.

That also made Brandon very tongue tied.

 _Idiot_ Sarah cursed him internally, having to overcome her nervousness and speak first.

"The honor is mine. Where is the third one?" Diana asked, looking over their shoulder as if he'd appear. Brandon and Sarah glanced at each other, before Sarah once again answered.

"He's come down with a fever milady, if that is quite alright. He sends his regards." Diana nodded, satisfied with the answer.

 _Even though he didn't have one._

No, because if they told the truth then they'd have to admit that Dayton was currently MIA. Just like Adam.

"You both are wondering why you're here." Diana mused, glancing at each veteran. The daughter of Apollo confidently met her gaze, but the son of Vulcan did not. It had been a little over ten years since their failed expedition north, and they hadn't been approached by the gods _one_ time.

Sarah and Brandon were no longer young teens/preteens. They were both fully grown adults now. Sarah had tried to forget the whole thing, put it past them. But Brandon could not.

Of course, with the recent attack and various… _reports_ , it'd only make sense for them to be questioned.

Amusedly watching Brandon, Diana stalked towards him, ignoring Sarah's quite look of fear.

"Is there a problem, son of Vulcan? Or do you already know my reason for coming?" Brandon leaned away from Diana, feeling small in comparison. Her aura flashed slightly, sending shivers up his spine.

"The ice man?" He softly answered, not noticing Lupa's curiously cock her head.

"Ice man?" Lupa asked, but Diana held up a hand to stop her.

"I can answer your questions milady." Sarah said, sending a _what the hell is wrong with you?_ Look towards Brandon. But Diana smiled and shook her head.

"No, I want him to answer. Why are you so nervous, young one?" Brandon felt a little peeved that she called him 'young-one' as he was _not_ young. But when compared to a millennia old goddess? Yes, yes he was.

"Look, I've seen the reports. I know what….what you see him as. And I think you're wrong." Sarah glared at him sharply, confounded as to why he'd tell a goddess, _Diana_ especially, that she was wrong.

And she _still_ didn't know why this was such a big deal.

"What reports?" Sarah asked her friend. Brandon didn't listen, finally meeting Diana's intense gaze.

"I'm…wrong? You think _I'm wrong?_ Then explain to me why I'm wrong, Brandon." Diana almost whispered at the end, a challenging look in her eyes. Sarah sent Brandon a warning look, _don't test her._ But of course Brandon had to. Every child of Vulcan would.

Gathering his resolve, in spite of Diana's intense aura and glare, Brandon finally let the floodgates loose after over a decade.

"When we first released him, he spoke a language that _I_ didn't know. I'm fluent in Latin, English, Spanish, French, and Italian. The language he spoke was not even _related_ to them. Wasn't Greek either. When the Giant spoke it as well, yet didn't even recognize him? Look, I'm no scholar, but I know my history. And I _know_ what I saw. That ice hadn't moved for thousands of years. That suggests that he predates the Giants. But you do not know who he is either." Brandon ranted, and by the end he had picked up some steam.

Sarah was looking at him in bewilderment, Lupa in interest, and Diana?

Diana was intrigued.

"How do you know that?" She demanded, though her tone was light.

"If you knew him, you would've found him by now. You also do not know his name, and, no offense, but you've been around for quite some time milady." Diana felt a slight tug of irritation, but decided to not turn the boy into a jackalope.

Brandon began to pace, waving his hands around now.

"When he saved us, I looked _everywhere_ for even a single damn _reference_ or _description_ of this guy. I found nothing. Yet he sent that Giant straight to hell, or atleast sent him close with how far down the thing went. Then the next time I see him, despite the warnings, the reports, he isn't threatening. A lot more human the second time around too. And when Sarah is bleeding out? He saves her." Brandon was now looking at Sarah, whose outraged look turned into one of confusion.

"I thought-"

"No. He gave me this." Brandon fished in his pocket for something, before pulling out a vial. Half of it was empty, used on Sarah.

He'd kept it in his pocket every day since the incident, fearful that one day the medicine would fail, or one day when he'd need more.

Lupa looked to Diana, awaiting her response. It seemed that Brandon had kept that rant bottled up from some time now, no doubt as frustrated as the Gods were at not being able to identify the man.

Diana slowly reached out, glancing at Brandon before she wrapped her fingers around the vial, delicately pulling it out of his hand. Bringing it to her face, she observed it up close.

 _Interesting._

"So milady that is why I cannot believe that he is some bad guy. Each time I've met him, all he's done is save lives, or a life. Why would he help me save her if his goal was to kill us?" Brandon asked, gesturing to the vial. Diana pocketed it quickly, looking at the demigods before her.

"You think he's good?"

"Yes."

"Brandon I think we should talk about-"Sarah pleaded with Brandon, as she attempted to pull him outside. But Brandon remained headfast.

"No. I think our opinions count, as we've got two face to face meetings with him."

"That's funny, so do I. And each time I've met him, he's tried to kill me." Diana said, her light tone now becoming cold.

She had enough of the boy's stupid rantings.

"He is a threat. One that should not be taken lightly. So I do not _care_ what you think, if you _interact_ with him again report it to Lupa, understood?" Sarah nodded emphatically, pulling Brandon away before he could respond.

"Of course Lady Diana, we will report _immediately_ to Lupa next time. Right Brandon?" She elbowed his ribs hard, causing him to double over. When he didn't say anything, Sarah nudged him again, this time getting a mumbled 'yes.'

The two left the senate building, leaving the immortals alone.

"I understand your confusion Lupa, and all will be explained soon. I will be investigating the cave that this supposed…..battle took place during the expedition. I will return after."

 _ **-00-**_

A young girl sat on a pier in the San Francisco bay. Legs kicking harmlessly into the water, she was hunched over in a sweat shirt. Chills ran up and down her spine, though it wasn't just because of the sea breeze.

 _Anxiety._

It had been millennia since she'd felt that nervous. How could she not? She was asking her fathers rival for help- and considering the current situation and tension among the gods, he was not inclined to even show up.

But the goddess had high hopes. She knew very well that while the gods had no access to Alaska, his powers remained potent. The cold, unforgiving Artic waters suited his personality well. Dangerous, cunning, unforgiving, vengeful.

Intimidating.

Her irritation still rose though, having been waiting for several hours. The sun was coming down now, and soon she'd need to release part of her essence to drive the moon chariot.

Diana knew she could not let her Greek aspect undertake this mission. Artemis would let her emotions in the way, her thirst for revenge clouding all judgement. Diana, on the other hand, had no such anger towards the Precursor. She had a very ominous feeling about him, a feeling that can only be confirmed through words, not blades. So against everything she stood for, Diana would not fight the Precursor when she saw him.

Not until he told her what she needed.

As she sat in thought, Diana began to think about Neptune's lateness. Her annoyance rose when he still did not show.

 _He does not know what is at stake here!_ The moon goddess inwardly seethed. Just as she thought about screaming at the water- likely causing a very embarrassing scene- a whirlpool formed a few dozen meters away, sucking in water. She watched, fascinated, as a large man rose out of the sea. He had a crown upon his tan skin, short, black hair, and golden armor adorning him. His mouth set in a stern line, eyes narrowed.

Oh yes, this was definitely her uncle.

"Diana," He rumbled, seemingly floating on the water towards her. He shrunk down to normal size, his crown and armor vanishing. He was wearing a pair of beige khaki pants and a fishing jacket, baseball cap snug on his head.

"Lord Neptune," The girl responded, standing up and bowing respectfully. Her uncle nodded back, coming to a stop beside her.

"Sit, and let me hear this proposition of yours." The immortals sat down on the dock, watching as the soon slowly slid down the horizon.

Diana felt a part of herself leave to tend to the moon, making her even more vulnerable at the moment should Neptune turn to violence.

It was not likely to happen, but Neptune didn't exactly like Jupiter, _or_ his kids.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Diana began, glancing at Neptune's eyes. She tried to make this casual, and more like a friendly favor. Neptune didn't get the respect he deserved, unlike his Greek counterpart, which caused a lot of resentment and anger.

Oh yeah, there it is.

" _You?"_ He almost sneered, clouded loo overcoming him. Diana's eyes looked stared back sharply, muscles tensing. Neptune's cold green eyes met hers, and she saw destruction.

Neptune's ever famous rapid emotion change. And people claimed girls had emotional problems.

Then, the cloud seemingly passed and his eyes seemed to lighten. Barely.

"You would be the only one brave enough to ask." He said, and if Diana wasn't wrong then she heard a bit of amusement.

Neptune looked down in thought, before looking at his niece.

"What can I do to help?"

 _ **-00-**_

Diana had never been to Alaska. She had never been to the land beyond the gods, where monsters and darker forces were left unattended.

She had never known what it was like to feel…weak. To feel powerless and out of control. Being in Alaska gave her that feeling. The minute she crossed over, her powers left her until she equaled that of a demi-god. If even that. No immortal healing could save her here. No immortal powers could protect her.

She was on her own and in enemy territory.

A feeling of fatigue overcame her as well, and as she trudged through the endless snow, covered head-to-toe in snow gear, Diana suddenly felt like on her the young girls that comprised her followers.

 _This…..this feels terrible._ She had a vague idea of where the Precursor's cave was, and it was in the middle of a wasteland. No civilization nearby, blizzard currently throwing hell at her, and cold feet. Wow, that feeling of loneliness seemed to grow.

 _Who would EVER make their home out here?_

The Roman goddess trudged on, fighting through the heavy winds and whipping snow. It seemed nature was trying to stop her, but even in her weakened state Diana would not be deterred. As she stumbled about, her foot kicked a rather solid piece of ice.

"What the actual Pluto…" She began to mumble, brushing off almost a foot of snow. Then, the odd ice suddenly appeared and almost blinded her.

Stumbling to the side in shock, Diana felt the snow beneath her give way. Before she could move, she fell through the ground, plummeting below.

"AHH!" She screamed as she fell (not that she'd admit). She slammed into ice, bouncing off the wall and down to the ground. Summoning some power, she slowed her descent just enough where she landed softly.

Softly enough to live.

"Ughg!" She groaned in pain, feeling several broken ribs. Excruciating pain blossomed through her body, and her arm hung at an odd angle. Without her godly healing, she would be quite impaired.

 _Everything hurts….._

Diana had a massive headache, and tears threatened to spill from the immense pain. Struggling up, she finally began to observe her icy cavern. The ice was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It glowed a beautiful blue, creating its own light.

But something sinister lurked. The cave was collapsed, as if the walls were busted through. Diana spotted several frozen corpses, all adorning legionary armor.

 _Varus's expedition…_

Looking around, Diana finally spotted what she was looking for. Reaching down, she grimaced in pain.

 _Damn. I wish I brought ambrosia._

She picked up a rather large piece of ice, frozen into a rock shape. Holding it up, she nodded appreciatively.

 _I need to get this to Vulcan._

Looking around one last time, analyzing the caves, Diana began to climb back out. The destroyed wall left a staircase of rocks behind, conveniently placed leading up to the hole. She fought through the immense pain and discomfort, using her one good arm to go up.

After a few short minutes of effort, Diana finally pulled herself out of the ground. The snowstorm had finished, the sun now shining brightly.

 _That's rather odd. I was only down there for a short time…_

"You're trespassing." A silky voice whispered behind her. A chill went up Diana's spine, as she slowly turned around, fearing who she'd see.

Her fears came to life right before her.

The Precursor sat on a rather large piece of snow, covering ice. He was covered from head to toe in his silver armor, bar his helmet which sat next to him.

The hole in the ground and staircase suddenly made a lot more sense. It wasn't so random after all.

"I didn't realize this land had an owner." Diana responded, sliding the ice into her pocket. She prayed that the Precursor would not incite a fight, for she was in no condition to battle. Her body ached, and in that moment she realized that she was suddenly at the mercy of the man before her.

" _You…_ You do not realize a lot of things." He said, sliding off the rock. She watched as he stalked towards her, emotionless mask on his face.

"Enlighten me."

"The _very second_ you approached this place, _I knew._ You are arrogant enough, bold enough, to come to this place, alone? For what purpose?" He demanded. Diana sensed his aggression, and tried to back off.

 _Avoid confrontation._

"I came to talk." The Precursor looked at her incredulously, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Really? That's a surprise, considering that last time we met you were intent on beheading me, _Artemis."_ Diana groaned in pain, a splitting headache overtaking her. Dropping onto the ground, she fought back her Greek aspect, which tried to force itself forward.

 _I WILL KILL HIM_

 _ **STOP!**_ **I** _ **am in control!**_

 _Fight him! Stop being a wimp and fight! What can he do?_

 _ **You are ignorant! LEAVE**_

Diana felt Artemis's presence vanish, but not without a few choice words. Sighing in relief, Diana glanced up to see the Precursor curiously glancing down.

"I am _not_ her. And _never_ say her name in my presence!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Please," It stung for her to say please to a male, but Diana decided to appeal to his polite side.

If he even had one.

"Let's speak like civilized people. Enough of the fighting." Without her healing, and lack of power, Diana was hopelessly outmatched and outgunned. She was alone, weak, and _very_ vulnerable.

But something she said did not sit well with the man. His face, before holding amusement, suddenly held an unimaginable amount of rage.

" _Enough? Your kind said enough one…._ and the next thing I knew, my entire race was massacred." He lashed out, quick as lighting, punching Diana _right_ in the stomach and ribcage. His enhanced strength shattered the bones immediately.

Her injury, which was manageable, just worsened by 1000%. He then grabbed Diana by the shoulders and brought her close. She could see the fire in his eyes as he spoke.

" _You Gods_ killed everyone I knew! Every man, women, child….my family, friends…the girl I loved. But I _can't even remember her name!_ Do you know what it's like to wake up, and realize your world is dead, and you are alone?"

Diana struggled in his grip, but found herself instead gasping like a fish out of water. Her broken ribs were stabbing her insides, and tears of pain welled up in her eyes. She was not strong enough to break free, and she gasped as she tried to force air into her lungs.

"Whole cities! An entire civilization wiped out, for what? We were erased from history. There is nothing." He sounded broken for a moment, slightly shaking Diana. The Roman goddess called out to Neptune, begging him to act.

 _I need you now!_

But he did not show. Neptune was leaving her for dead.

 _Damn grudges._

"We…are not….affiliated with Primordial Gods." Diana wheezed out. The Precursor set a harsh glare upon her, and it wasn't the anger in his eyes that made her nervous. It was the unknown intent.

Diana was a proud goddess. Militaristic, strong, powerful, respected. It took a lot to break her. But this…she had never encountered this before. She was in a land far from home, basically a demi-god, up against a being she failed to understand. She was hurt. She was tired.

And a little fearful.

He tightened his grip, intent on crushing her windpipe.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"We….are…enemies of…them. You have…..been…lied to." Diana choked out, head feeling light from lack of oxygen. The Precursor looked murderous, and he let her go. Diana dropped to the cold snow, gasping out in pain. Her face was wet, and it took her a second to realize that a few tears had run down her face.

He literally squeezed tears out of her eyes.

"You lie to me." He whispered, drawing his sword. He slowly approached her, intent on ending her immortality once and for all.

 _Something is…_ _ **wrong**_ _with her._

 _ **Really? I mean death can do interesting things to immortals.**_

 _She is severely wounded, and has no aura. Why hasn't her healing kicked in?_

Diana was slowly losing consciousness due to the immense pain she was in. She barely saw the massive amount of ichor that had been leaking out of her, and Diana realized she had a rib protruding.

 _Ow…._ Without her godly healing, Diana was slowly dying.

She needed to get back to America, _now._

"Stop…" She gasped out. The Precursor actually listened, eyes narrowed. His sword hovering dangerously close to her.

 _Might as well listen. Killing her in this state wouldn't be right._

"Why are you so _intent_ on talking?" Diana fought to breathe, letting silence hang in the air. He glared at her, continuing.

"You are weak. A shadow."

"Would you really kill a wounded, unarmed opponent?" Diana asked, appealing to his honorable side. She didn't even know if he had one, and she was beginning to regret coming alone.

"No. I would not. But the Gods seemed to not care, so why should I?" He picked her up again, and Diana fought back, adrenaline helping cloud the pain.

"I told you, the Olympian Gods and primordial Gods are not affiliated! You are being used! I do not know who set you upon us, or what they told you, but it's false."

"You seem to think that I care about what you think. This…this is vengeance. Revenge for a race, wiped off this Earth."

Diana needed a way out, a way to placate him. She vaguely recalled Artemis's conversation with Erebus, and decided to take a shot in the dark.

"I can help…find your…friends!" Diana gasped out. She felt the grip on her loosen, and she was actually dropped to the ground. The Precursor said nothing, looking like he was slapped.

"What? What did you say?"

"Your friends….I came here to get a sample of the ice you slept in. I can use it to find similar formations where others of your kind would be hidden in. That is why I came here. I did not come to fight." Diana decided that being truthful was her only option left, and from the looks of it, it worked.

 _Impossible. She wouldn't be able to help….would she?_

"The Titans have been looking for years. They've found….nothing." Diana snapped her eyes to his, thinking she misheard his words.

"Titans?" She gasped out. He nodded, head cocked slightly. Diana felt like a pound of lead was in her stomach. So it was true, the Titans were returning.

"The Titans recruited you?"

"Yes."

"The Titans…are our mortal enemies. They and the Primordials are on the _same_ side. You've been tricked." The man shook his head vehemently, not wanting to hear her words.

"You're lying! Prometheus _showed_ me what you Gods have done! You cannot trick me!"

"Prometheus is a snake! He lies and tricks all. If he really was helping you, your friends would be by your side right now." The Precursor scowled, the thought of being lied to _again_ stinging.

"Go back to America with me. I can show you the truth." Diana said. She felt more and more confident as she spoke. The puzzle suddenly seemed clear.

Prometheus took advantage of his grudge against the Primordials, using him as a weapon. Promising to help find his friends, when in reality he has most likely either made them more hidden or killed them.

"Please, come back with me. Let me show you who your _ally_ really is." The Precursor was heavily conflicted, looking like he still wanted to execute Diana where she stood, but believing what she said. Diana decided to press more.

"You've seen it already, haven't you? You're already suspicious of him. You should never trust snake, especially not him." The Precursor finally gave in, but a glare was set on his face.

"I will go with you. But if you try _anything,_ I will kill you. If this is some sort of trap, you will never, _ever_ see the Gods again." Diana nodded, before reaching out with her mind.

 _Neptune, bring us back you bastard!_

And in a sudden rush of water, they were both swiftly sent back to America.

 _ **-00-**_

In the underworld, Hades word was law. If he gave an order, it was _followed._ None disobeyed him. None opposed him.

Yet as the king of the underworld marched towards Tartarus, he found himself seething.

 _Who does he think he is?_ Hades slammed open the gates, entering the home of Erebus. But the Primordial was not there. His presence was completely gone.

"Thanatos!" The reaper appeared on call, face emotionless.

But on the inside, he was anxious. His master was _furious._

"Where. Is. Erebus?" Hades demanded, eyes staring at the empty room. Thanatos shrugged, trying to maintain his composure.

"I do not know milord. You ordered him to stay here and not go looking for the Precursor." His servant responded. Hades clenched his fists, attempting to maintain his composure.

Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Find Artemis." He snapped, turning and storming out of the room. Thanatos followed, confusion etched on his face.

"May I ask why?"

"She has been tasked with hunting the Precursor. If Erebus is hunting him, then she will most likely be near. Find Artemis, and we find the Precursor. Which means Erebus will l be there also."

 _ **-00-**_

Diana had never felt so _good._ Once returning, her godly healing came back and repaired her instantly. Her bones reassembled themselves, her cuts closed, her headache ceased. She summoned nectar, greedily drinking it. Her powers felt immense, and she finally felt respect for them since the feeling of weakness left her.

Perseus, the Precursor, was sitting to the side. She had learned his name through idle chatter, and then explained to him that once she got her powers back, she could show him _her_ side.

 _Is it wise to let her gain power again?_

 _ **I can just kill her this time if she fights me.**_

"Come here. Let me show you the truth." Diana felt giddy, exited. She not only managed to get the Precursor to come peacefully, but somehow she was able to get him to disarm himself. Considering how much he wanted to kill her, Diana felt proud of herself. She had been able to talk herself out of a situation for once.

Perseus approached slowly, glancing around in suspicion, before letting Diana rest her hand on his forehead.

"I hope this is not some kind of trap." He growled softly, eliciting a sigh from Diana.

"I promised you, this is _not_ a trick. Now let me begin." And in seconds, she showed him not just the history of the Gods, but the _Titans_ as well. Everything Zeus had taught her, she showed him, letting him witness for himself the great destruction the Titans brought, the death, the chaos.

And then she showed him how the Gods helped return the peace.

When she finished, Perseus was looking at her curiously.

"That is not the same as what Prometheus showed me. How can I trust you over him?"

 _Two opposing views. All the events the same. Bias does wonders to memory._

"Because I will help you find your friends. I swear to you." Diana did not know why she felt the urge to help him, especially when her Greek aspect was still chomping at the bit to murder him. But something about him reminded her of….well, of herself.

His loneliness reminded her of her own loneliness.

Perseus was about to speak, but then a sudden darkness overcame them. The shadows seemed to whisper, a gloom entering the forest. The sky darkened, and Diana felt a powerful presence approaching.

Alarmed, she looked to Perseus, only to slowly become horrified.

Perseus was at first confused, before understanding dawned upon him.

Then rage, and lots of rage.

He turned his emerald eyes upon Diana, seeing through her soul.

"You…..tricked me. You set me up." He accused. Helmet appearing in hand, he slammed it on his head. The darkness closed in on them, as the presence got closer.

 _Kill her!_

"I did not!"

"Everything you showed me…. _all of it was a lie!"_ The Precursor was visibly shaking in anger, and Diana had never felt someone display such a raw amount of fury directed towards her.

"I am sick, and tired of being lied to. I can't seem to trust _any_ of you! The one time I agree to talk, and you set me up!" Diana denied it, defending herself, but Perseus would not listen.

"I should've known. The last time the Gods wanted to 'just talk'….they murdered everyone." The wind began whipping as Erebus approached, and it was only then that Diana truly realized what she was about to witness.

She was about to be caught between to mortal enemies.

Diana groaned, as Artemis begged to take control. Losing the battle, she glowed softly until Artemis replaced Diana. Dressed in her golden armor, glowing with power, Artemis stared back at Perseus.

"Let me handle this! I can send him away!"

 _So I can finish you myself!_

 _ **Stop! I just got him to listen, you idiot!**_

 _He will never listen! It's too late!_

 _ **Because of you!**_

Perseus struck first, sending Artemis flying through a few tress. As she rolled up, Erebus finally materialized before Perseus.

She had never seen a Primordial take on a physical body, but it was an intimidating sight/

Erebus was over a dozen feet tall, dressed in midnight black armor. He had a six foot long broadsword, and halberd strapped to his back. Black pits glared hatefully at Perseus.

" _You….._ of all the ones to survive, it'd be you." Erebus growled. Perseus snarled in response, not showing an ounce of fear.

"You assume me to be as weak as before. But my powers have grown since our last meeting, _god of darkness!_ And you….you have weakened. Has your time lapping at the Olympians made you their bitch?"

Erebus glowed in fury, before pouncing on the Precursor.

Artemis could only watch in fascination as the two immortals restarted a long lost war, from a long lost time.

 _ **You must help him!**_

 _Who, Erebus?_

 _ **No! Perseus! He is being tricked- and the information he knows may be vital to ending the Titan resurgence!**_

 _Why should_ _ **I**_ _help him? After everything?_

The immortals continued their clash, and Artemis was in awe of their fight. She initially thought that Erebus would defeat Perseus early, but it seemed that Perseus's swordsmanship was _amazing._

He parried a strike, before slashing at Erebus's stomach. The primordial dodged back, before sending a wave of darkness at Perseus.

But then something Erebus was not expecting occurred.

Perseus held up his own hand, and a beam of pure energy shot through the darkness. It struck Erebus in the chest, sending him crashing through the forest.

Perseus glowed an otherworldly light, as if he was a battery that had been supercharged. With a shout, he slammed his arms into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy through the ground.

The earth began to shake, and both Artemis and Erebus fell onto their butts as the violent shaking was too much. Tress shook and collapsed, causing Artemis to roll away to avoid being hit.

As she stood, the two were back at it again. Perseus's glowing sword of light against Erebus's sword of darkness.

But while Perseus's display of power was impressive, it weakened him. Erebus still maintained vast amount of stamina, and Artemis watched as dark whips lashed at Perseus, ripping at his armor. A few minutes later, and Erebus had him completely pinned to the ground.

 _ **Do it! Now!**_

 _I can't! Not after everything he's done! He almost killed me!_

 _ **I have to do everything!**_

Artemis and Diana's mind clashed inside her head, but suddenly for a moment of clarity, the two were combined.

Watching the fight unfold, she made a decision.

 _I'm sorry, I cannot._

She drew back her bowstring, notching a glowing arrow. It had a silver hue, lighting up in her hand. Steadying her breath, Artemis aimed for Perseus.

 _I must protect my family against all threats, no matter how confused they may be._

Drawing the arrow back, she stopped breathing. Time slowed for her, as she saw the two still tumbling on the ground.

Making her choice, Artemis let loose the arrow.

The arrow raced across the forest, dodging trees and bushed alike. It approached its target, gleaming dangerously.

Perseus rolled on top of Erebus, having wounded the Primordial with a stab wound. The god before him was, literally, a shadow of his former self. Erebus was nowhere near as powerful as before, and with Perseus blade sucking his strength, his power superiority vanished.

Erebus watched Perseus, hate in his eyes, until the arrow struck.

Both immortals looked at it in surprise, before looking where it hit.

Perseus reached down, grabbing his back. The arrow had lodged itself all the way through.

Blood began pouring out of the wind, and Perseus rolled off the Primordial.

"Thank you, Artemis." Erebus gasped, struggling to a knee. Perseus's blade sapped his strength, but not all of it.

Artemis watched in grim satisfaction, only to sense yet _another_ presence enter the battlefield. Except this one was different.

This was a familiar cold feeling. Dread built up as Artemis snapped her eyes to the left.

Hades stepped into the clearing, eyes pointed at Erebus.

"I warned you." The god said, fury dripping off every word. Erebus growled back, facing the god.

"This is above you, Hades. Let me finish this."

"No." The god responded. He waved out his hand, and all the shadows around Erebus were suddenly sucked through his arm.

"No! NO!" Erebus shouted, as Hades sent him back to guarding Tartarus.

"I do not know how you left, but it will not happen again." The Primordial was sentenced back to the underworld, and Hades dark eyes met Artemis's.

"It's a pity Erebus ruined your plan. It would have worked." Artemis looked in confusion, before realizing he was talking about Diana. Another headache split her skull, causing her to groan.

"I guess I'm lucky enough to be on the same page. You should really try to get on the same page with her." Artemis glanced up to see Hades face morph into Pluto briefly. Both grinning identically. Then the god vanished, and the darkness left with him.

Looking back, Artemis cursed as she saw that Perseus was once again gone. But this time she knew that there was no going back.

The time for talking was over. War was coming.

 **That's a wrap. So Diana and Artemis were definitely OOC, but I wanted to display how split the Gods two sides were, and how they have differing agendas that get in each other's way. Diana wants to learn her enemy, while Artemis wants to eliminate him. One is calculating, the other brash.**

 **And yea, Diana was being a bitch in Alaska, but she literally had no power. Her only option was to talk her way out, which she did. So if you guys got issues, feel free. I know Diana's motivations are suspect, if even understandable. But whatever.**

 **After this chapter, I think there will be one more before I jump to the time PJO takes place, and I believe I will jump to TTC, which is when Artemis and demi-gods start interacting.**

 **Just to re-emphasize though, time jumps will be a little messy because Gods have a weird sense of time, and plans take place over decades.**

 **And for an extra hint, Perseus's power increase is going to be explained. And what exactly are his powers? Also to be explained.**

 **Erebus was weaker than before, and Perseus was stronger than before, which is why they were even. I know, I know. You guys want a definite answer to Percy's power. Well too bad.**

 **Drop a review so I get a feel for what you guys liked and didn't like, what you'd like me to clarify, or just thoughts in general!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **A Clearer Path"**_

Artemis shivered as the cold December snow blanked her. Despite her silver parka and multiple layers, the frigid temperature and bone chilling wind was getting to her. The current elevation, meanwhile, was affecting her huntresses that were picked to accompany her.

She had asked Hephaestus to pinpoint ice buildups similar to that where the Precursor came from. Only six locations had similar formations and make-up, with only one being in the United States. All the way up at the top of Mount Elbert, Colorado. Fighting through the blizzard, Artemis turned to her girls, "We are almost there! Only a little further now!"

While they only needed to travel a short distance more, they moved at a snail's pace. This turned a short, 10 minute trek to a 30 minute endeavor. The lack of visibility affected the hunters, and while Artemis was faring significantly better her godly powers were seemingly not functioning.

 _Father can't you just calm down?_

Her wish however went un-granted, as the storm raged on.

Fighting through the bitter cold and frost accumulating on their skin, the hunters finally made their way over a precipice. Looking down all the way to the bottom, Zoë whistled. "That's a far drop, my lady."

Nodding stoically, Artemis responded. "Yes, it is. Be sure to avoid the edge. I'd hate to have to hurl myself after you and then climb back up this forsaken mountain." Silver eyes peering through the storm, her eyes glinted when they caught its target. "There. That must be it."

Zoë narrowed her eyes, struggling to see through the whiteness blanketing around them. "Doesn't look like it's been made by mortals." She said, referring to the odd markings on the mountain wall. Artemis slowly marched through the deep snow, arm raised to deflect the wind. Getting closer, her eyes adjusted. "The markings appear similar to those around the Precursors temporary home in Alaska…Let's see if we can find a way inside."

Reaching the mountain wall, the huntresses pressed against the symbols and markings, hoping one would open an entrance. However, after several minutes of trying, and with the wind picking up, they were still stranded outside. Scanning the wall, Artemis noticed an odd mark that stretched down into the snow. Reaching a hand down, she pressed it through the snow, the cold jolting her senses. As she stretched her arm, her hand suddenly was sucked into the wall, and she felt the rock glow hot.

The marking that led her there glowed an icy blue, and suddenly the rock wall began to rumble. Scrambling back as to not be knocked down, the huntresses watched in fascination as the wall split down the middle vertically, before opening just enough for two people to walk in at a time. "Let's get out of this cold!"

Filing in, Artemis and the small band of huntresses that accompanied her were struck by the large temperature swing, as the inside of the cavern was intensely hot. Artemis felt beads of sweat trickle down her forehead, as well as other uncomfortable areas. Wrinkling her nose in discomfort, she ditched her winter gear, soon being followed by her hunters.

"This is certainly not supposed to be here." Artemis's eyes flitted around, adjusting to the darkness. However, it was lighter than it should've been without any light source.

"Is the ice…..glowing?" Zoë asked. Artemis narrowed her eyes, her godly powers allowing her to see more than any of her hunters. The ice was emitting an ethereal glow, and as the small group slowly moved deeper into the mountain, the light shined brighter. "This is identical to what I saw at the Precursors cave." Zoë frowned, reaching out her fingers to brush the ice. "Does this mean….?" Artemis shook her head in answer to Zoë's unasked question, unable to answer. However, her steely eyes saw something next to Zoë's hand. "Zoë, don't move."

Her lieutenant froze, tensing her muscles as she expected a trap to spring. Artemis paced over, leaning over to dip her head down, looking at a particularly bright chunk of ice. It had a chrome blue hue to it, and the closer she got the more it…..hummed.

Artemis stood up, placing her hand on the strange section of the ice. As soon as her fingers came into contact with the frozen water, the wall rumbled as it began to shake. The girls dodged falling chunks of ice, rolling away as a piece of the wall slide open, unveiling a chamber within. Regaining her feet, Zoë slowly placed her feet through the entrance, eyes alert. As soon as she stepped through, however, she stopped in awe. She felt the rest of the hunters pile through, along with Artemis, and each of them gazed at the unreal site before them.

The chamber was filled with ruby red walls that glittered and flickered as if a fire was contained in them. In the center was a single spiral of ice that reached from the ceiling to the ground, and as Artemis looked closely she came to a startling conclusion. "There's a person in there!" Atalanta shouted, gesturing for the rest of the girls to come close. While Artemis's hunters rushed over and began to try and free the individual, Artemis slowly came around. Her eyes were searching for a face, and as she stood behind Phoebe, her eyes connected with the silhouette of a face.

Artemis gently brushed by her girls, causing their exited chatter to die down as their mistress stopped before the ice. Seemingly mesmerized, the goddess reach out and touched where the face would have been. As soon as she did, a current of energy shot from the ice up her arm, and through her body.

"My lady!" Artemis heard, as her surroundings faded away and she slowly slipped into darkness.

 _ **Vision**_

The first thing the goddess heard was screaming. Screams filled with anguish, pain, anger.

Grief.

Then her sense of smell returned. A pungent smell of mud and what smelled like burning meat filler her nose. Her mouth was dry and she could taste blood on her lips. Slowly raising a hand to her head, she felt the blood caked on her hand. Slowly regaining her consciousness, Artemis then noticed another startling fact.

She wasn't in control of her body.

Her body stood up, joints screaming in protest. Her head throbbed as multiple explosions rocketed near her. Her gaze never left the ground however, but she still noticed the bodies tossed about like ragdolls. Her hands came to her face, and Artemis observed in shock as her body was encased in a fiery orange-red armor. Flame designs decorated her armor, but despite what had to be some heavy duty metal, Artemis couldn't even feel it.

Her head was pounding. A ringing blocked was starting to cloud her thoughts, and Artemis groaned in pain.

She saw another armor figure stumble its way over to her, as her senses began to return. Her sight, which was blurring, now fully sharpened and the throb in her head lessened. The figure righted itself before coming within a few feet, and her bloodied ears finally picked up his voice. "-got him away? Astra? Astra!?"

Artemis felt her body take a deep breathe, before meeting the knight's eyes before her. "What happened?" The knight removed his helm, revealing startling blue eyes and platinum blue hair. His voice, deep and silky, almost soothed her ears. "It was a trap. We let them all in and they-"he choked up, and Astra, who Artemis assumed was controlling her body, slowly turned. The sight she came to made tears spring to her eyes.

A massive city stood before them. Or what was left of one. It was burning, with fires that must've stretched hundreds of meters high engulfing entire streets. Terrified screams from women and children echoed throughout the air, and the massive amount of dead bodies scared her. The sky darkened and a massive bolt of lightning struck, causing another explosion in the middle of the city.

Soldiers in armor rushed haphazardly around, and then she heard the sounds of battle. The ground shook violently, and a massive chunk of earth rose into the air, forming a fist. Before I could strike, however, a fireball struck it, causing a massive air explosion of fire and earth. Charred rocks shot across the city, and she watched as some struck civilians. They didn't get back up.

"Where is Sol?" Astra asked, finally turning back to the unnamed knight. He didn't answered for a second, and she saw is fear and sadness reflected in his eyes. "Aquaros." Astra said, an underlying tone of command overtaking her voice. He snapped out of his trance, and a new steel filled his eyes. "Is Sol alive?"

"That was him in the center. Gaea and her top generals are trying to kill him. Last I saw, they'd almost annihilated the entire vanguard. I slipped away to raise the alarms…I was too late." Astra nodded somberly, before reaching a gloved hand down to touch her sides. "I still have my weapons. You have yours. So what are we waiting for?" The two precursors rushed off into the dying city, as a coming darkness soon began to blot out the skies.

 _ **-00-**_

Astra and Aquaros began to hear the sounds of fighting louder when they neared the center plaza. Fires burned around them, as the once beautiful streets were now filled with debris and bodies. Less civilians and more soldiers were seen lying in the mud filled streets, and the buildings became more and more like piles of rubble.

They rounded a bend to see dozens of Precursors fighting Primordials. The majority of weaker Precursors, who had less power, were killed at that point, leaving only the strongest Precursors standing. Artemis felt Astra sigh in relief as she noticed various dead Primordials as well, and even some big name ones. Ananke and Aether were heavily wounded and being tended to by a saddened Hemera.

Astra recognized the capes of Sol's bodyguard, as well as those of the Vanguard. "Come on Aquaros, we have to help them!" Astra summoned her helmet, and Artemis felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body.

 _ **What is this? I've never heard of this.**_

Astra rushed forward, trying to get to the middle of the fighting where she assumed Sol was. Several Primordials swiped at her, and she dodged and ducked their blades, rolling behind the Precursor line. The Vanguards once beautiful red capes were in tatters, and their pristine black armor was dented or covered in blood and dust on each of them. Panicking internally, Astra rapidly drew her blade and lashed out at the nearest Primordial, stabbing him in the back. The immortal gasped, blood pouring from his lips. The Precursor blade, however, poisoned his body, and as she thrust it further, he began to dissolve.

Once the immortal was dead, Astra glanced up through her helm. Standing before her was a heavily armored knight, and as soon as she recognized the eerie glow about him she knew who he was. "Xerox! Have you seen Sol?" She asked the Captain. He jerked his head behind him, before he raised another arm and a black wall of iron rose behind her, deflecting a blast of energy. "Go to him."

Artemis felt immense relief wash over her body, or rather Astra's body. She heard Aquaros greet Xerox behind her as they got behind the Precursor battle line. Astra passed by several more soldiers who were running to the engagement, before seeing him.

Sol was a magnificent sight. King of the Precursors, he stood taller than any of his kind. He wore bright gold armor, with a helmet that encased his entire head. The faceguard mirrored Astra's, with the helmet designed like a phoenix. The head peaked at the top, with the face being protected by wings. Eye slits were between the wings and forehead armor. His shoulder pauldrons were large, and he looked like he got fight a war single-handedly.

However Astra recognized the fatigue in his stance. The anxiety. When he turned and saw her, he made a short sound of glee before lifting up his visor. His tanned skin and golden eyes gleamed at her, and his young appearance betrayed his real age and experience. "Astra! Thank the creator you're still alive. I thought I lost you." She fell into his arms, feeling comforted by the fact that he still lived. They separated when one of the Royal Guard beside him coughed uncomfortably. "My lord, the population has begun its evacuation into the mountain. Another route has opened to the sea-"Just as the soldier finished, a lightning bolt the size of the city smashed the peak of the mountain, and a handmade of rock and dirt rose from the ground, before slamming down at the base of the mountain. The bolt didn't disappear however, and it continued to strike into the heart of the mountain.

Astra gasped out, and Artemis felt a surge of panic seize her and keep her rooted to the spot. The she heard Astra mumble. "Perseus…."

Scream echoed in the distance, as the mountain crumbled on itself. The Precursors could only watch, stunned, as hundreds of thousands of civilians and soldiers were killed. An avalanche followed, and chunks of ice the size of buildings crashed into the southern side of the city, demolishing a huge chunk.

Sol gasped, clutching his chest as his eyes squeezed in pain.

"Aquaros, get some soldiers and-"

"No, Astra. No." Sol's eyes glowed in grief, yet he shed no tears. "They're all gone. Everyone we had evacuated…..there's nothing." A sudden silence overcame the warzone, as the Primordials in the plaza slowly fell back and the Precursors gathered themselves, stunned.

"We've got to have more forces somewhere- what about the west gate? Or-"

"We lost the west gate. The majority of our forces were forming a protective route into the mountain, and then on the other side. We were just meant to hold them off….But now we are all that's left." Astra gave out a strangled sob in response, refusing to believe everyone was dead. Aquaros took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

The heart was seemingly taken out of the immortal warriors, who realized just how few of them were left.

 _ **There are barely two dozen of them here**_ _._ Artemis thought, a sense of dread overcoming her. She didn't understand what she was bearing witness too, but her experience in Astra's body made her connected to the woman. She didn't want her to die.

"There must be some of our forces scattered! Somewhere!" Astra exclaimed, reaching out her senses to find any kind life. But as the fires kept raging and the sounds of fighting across the city died away, a dark thought crossed her mind.

 _What if we're all that's left?_

The sound of marching caught her attention, and the remaining Precursors turned back to the direction the Primordials fled in. Marching into the plaza was Erebus and Nyx, along with Hydros and Thalassa. Gaea and Ouranos were nowhere in sight, however she knew they were listening.

"King Sol," Erebus drawled, stepping out from his troops. Astra noticed how more Primordials marched down each street, encircling the small band of Precursors. Astra could feel the anger washing over from Sol, combined with his grief. Astra's own anger was flaring up, as she watched as Erebus's cold eyes flickered to her. An intense hatred fill his eyes, as he brandished his sword. "You!" He growled.

Sol stepped between Erebus and Astra, eyes glowing in power. "You come here for a surrender? You'd be a fool to think I'd fall for that twice." Erebus chuckled in response, before gesturing to all the Primordials. "You think I want your surrender? In return for your head, Gaea will crown me as the king of the underworld _and_ half of the earth. She'd give up half of her domain." Nyx purred as he said this, rubbing his arm sensually. The remaining Vanguard and Royal Guards tensed up, and Sol growled. The Primordial generals all drew their weapons and stalked towards the Precursors, followed by their forces. In all it was roughly a hundred to twenty four.

"You think," Sol laughed, looking around. The Primordials frowned, slowing their approach as the Precursor king laughed. "You think _this_ is enough?"

Nyx snarled and pulled a spear off her back, darkness dripping off her. Erebus was also leaking power and the shadows around them danced. Hydros and Thalassa simply scowled. Sol slammed his helmet back on, a menacing tone underlying his voice. "I am the _King_ of my people. You think I came to power by drawing straws?" Sol unsheathed his sword, a magnificent 5-foot long broadsword. It glowed red hot as flames hugged the blade. As if on cue, the Precursors all began to arm themselves, and Astra wasn't surprised to notice that every remaining Precursor was an elemental.

Feeling her body temperature increase, her armor ignited itself into flames, almost matching the flames Sol was giving off.

Aquaros's eyes lit up as the ground rumbled, and water began to pour out of the cracks. Massive watery fists formed overhead, hardening into ice. Erebus sneered, eyes hatefully coming down onto Sol. "I hope you suffer in the void!" With that, he charged forward, followed by Nyx and the rest of the Primordials. The small group should've been squashed in seconds by an attack from all sides.

However, that did not happen.

Xerox's eyes glowed, and he levitated in the air as the ground rumbled. The Primordials behind them began to stumble, before a huge chasm opened up between the Precursors and Primordials form that side. Several dozen voices screamed in terror as they fell through the earth, and a massive black wall arose on the opposite side of the chasm. It kept the Precursors safe from being attacked from all sides, however the forces of Erebus and Nyx were still large. And it wouldn't take long either for the troops behind them to make their way around to the other side.

"Get him!" Erebus roared, and several dozen Primordials rushed Xerox. Astra had no time to worry, however, as she soon was face to face with Nyx and multiple other Primordials. She coldly smiled at Astra, tossing her spear between her hands. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Her soldiers rushed Astra, causing the Precursor to go on the defensive. Roll, dodge, block, slash, roll, jump. Her body only reacted, and Artemis was befuddled by Astra's ability to take on so many opponents.

She cut the spear head off one immortals weapon, before yanking them to her and using their body as a shield. Another Primordial just then ran his companion through with his sword, but didn't thrust far enough to get Astra. Grinning, Astra slammed her sword through the two immortals, twisting her blade as their immortality failed to save them.

The two soldiers collapsed into dust, leaving Astra facing off against Nyx and two more Primordial grunts.

Snarling, Nyx coalesced a ball of darkness and sent a blast of power at her, followed by several hands made of darkness. Astra ducked under the strike, before incinerating the two hands with her own fire abilities. Charging forward, she parried the two soldiers before spinning low, sweeping their legs out. Astra then gave a short shout of effort as her whole body exploded into flames, the heat making Nyx back off.

The intense fire that rolled off her body provided a comforting warmth to Astra, and the fire licking at her shoulder swirled into the form of a phoenix. Lifting her sword, a blast of fire shot forth at Nyx, who retaliated with her own blast of darkness. Her two lackeys tried to get up, but Astra's eyes burst into flames as well, and before they knew it they were soon cocooned in fiery flames.

Nyx struggled to battle the female Precursor, watching as her two soldiers burnt to ash before her. With a yell of anger, Nyx's entire body darkened, and Astra suddenly lost her sight. "What the-"Nyx delivered a staggering blow to Astra, sending her tumbling to the ground. As she tried to stand, blinded, Nyx hurled several harsh punches to Astra's body. Artemis mentally groaned as she too felt the strikes, and she struggled to breathe as the pain was unbearable.

Astra, however, felt a sense of defiance fill her, and the fire in her eyes danced. The flames covering her body lashed out, burning Nyx's face. "AH!" She shrieked, as the Precursor fire burned her face. Astra pressed her advantage, now regaining her sight due to Nyx's concentration lapse. She swiped her sword across Nyx's chest, opening a large gash. The Primordial of night stumbled back, hands reaching to her chest to slow the blood loss. Astra pressured, hands alight with a green fire. She tried to last Nyx again, but the goddess twirled away, and with an angry glare she reached up her free hand. Astra felt a choking sensation fill her body, as the air seemed to escape her lungs.

Artemis felt the panic surge forward, hands clawing at her throat.

The Primordial goddess stepped forward, drawing a dagger. Astra's eyes filled with anger and fear as she could do nothing. Nyx gave her a feral grin, before driving the dark dagger home through her gut.

The pain was immense. Astra's entire body felt like it was being shocked, and she literally could feel her life being sucked out of her. Her vison blurred, and as her face turned blue from being choked out she felt something _pop!_ Nyx grinned, dark eyes twinkling with delight.

A massive jet of water suddenly slammed Nyx into a nearby building, causing her to crash to the ground, black blood pouring out. Aquaros, who was in an intense fight with Hydros and Thalassa, had sent a blast of water to save Astra. Astra collapsed the ground, choking. The dagger had been ripped out of her when Nyx was blasted away, ripping apart her stomach.

The Precursor turned to thank him, but watched in horror as Aquaros, distracted in his attempt to save her, was stabbed from behind.

Hydros slid his blade cleanly through Aquaros's chest, lifting him up in the air and slamming him back down. Astra felt her heart break as the Royal Guardsmen did not get back up. Time seemed to slow down, as she watched the remaining Vanguard and Royal Guards cut down around Sol. Each died with multiple swords entering their bodies, but for every Precursor dead, a dozen Primordials were taken with them.

Astra watched as Hydros and Thalassa turned towards the last intense fight left. Sol and Erebus were going toe to toe, with Erebus's darkness clouding the entire city, and Sol's light being the only thing preventing it from consuming them all. Crawling away, she started as she came next to a wounded Nyx, who had injured her head against the wall.

Rage swelled in her chest as unshed tears prickled her eyes. _They've taken everything from me._

Her eyes flickered to Erebus, who was stumbling back from Sol. Her eyes hardened. _He did this. He led the assault._ _ **He**_ _took everything from me._ Turning back to Nyx, whose eyes were slowly opening with effort, Astra made her choice.

Grabbing her sword from the ground, she struggled onto her two feet. She heard startled sounds of surprise as some Primordials watched someone they thought was dead rise. Glaring down at Nyx, Astra raised her blade high and brought it down with a cry.

Nyx gasped as the Precursor blade slide right through her body. A beam of energy shot from her mouth, as her body convulsed. Astra pushed the blade deeper, trying to destroy Nyx's immortal life force. Meanwhile, Erebus heard his wife gasp, and horror gripped him. His fight with Sol had tired him, and he hadn't noticed her danger. Summoning a new strength, he roared and disappeared, reappearing behind Astra. Lifting her off Nyx, he tossed her like a rag doll. His worried eyes met Nyx's, and he sighed with relief when they showed alertness.

"Hemera!" The Primordial Goddess of the day flashed next to him, take Nyx into her arms. She vanished, along with several other Primordials including Thalassa. Hydros stayed.

The remaining Primordials fought Sol, who was desperately killing as many as he could. However, he was slowly backed up to the pit that Xerox created, losing space and time. Erebus glared hatefully at him, before marching towards Astra. The woman had tried crawling away, but he ripped her helmet off and kicked her.

It was now when Artemis felt herself ejected from Astra's body. She suddenly was watching from a few feet away, however her body was invisible. She looked at Astra for the first time now, really looking at her.

The Precursor woman was beautiful. Or would've been without the blood. Her long, brown hair, and bright hazel eyes that seemed to shift between blue and green. She was tall and slender, and had a body to make Aphrodite jealous. Erebus then spoke loudly, making sure Sol heard.

"She almost took my most precious thing from me. My _wife!_ So it's only fair that I return the favor to you, Sol." Erebus taunted, as he reached down and lifted Astra up by the neck, holding her high. Sol's eyes filled with panic, as he tried to carve a path to her. But he was too late.

Erebus grabbed his blade and stabbed through her chest right above where she had been stabbed by Nyx. Artemis watched in sadness as the strong woman was tossed to the ground without a sound, and didn't move. Sol stopped fighting, stunned. Erebus had a dark grin on his face as he spoke. "So the princess is dead. That leaves you as the last one standing Sol. Make this easy on us." He announced, turning towards the former King. Sol didn't answer, eyes fixated on Astra's unmoving body.

Hydros stepped forward, blue blade glowing as he forcibly brought his blade down. Artemis only watched in wonder, however, as Sol's whole body was consumed in a black hellfire. _**I guess that's where Astra got her fire ability from.**_

But this was different. Hydros fell back, arms burnt so bad that they were unrecognizable. Sol was a blur, and suddenly a blade swathed in black hellfire was trust brutally through Hydros's skull. The fire on Sol's body kept getting higher, and even in her apparition form Artemis could feel the intensity of the fire. A massive avatar of black hellfire arose from Sol, standing several hundred meters tall. It roared in fury, spitting fire down on the stunned Primordial forces. Artemis watched, transfixed, as the fire ate away at entire immortals- _Primordial Gods_ , no less, in seconds. Erebus stood beside her, stunned, and she saw fear fill his black eyes. "It's true." He whispered in a combination of terror and awe. The avatar lanced at Erebus, and his body went rigid. "Damn!" He swore. But it was too late.

A fiery hand snatched him up, keeping him still. At the center of the avatar stood Sol, who had back fire flaming out of his sockets. He stared at Erebus, who was squirming in attempts to escape, before stepping in close. The fire was burning away Erebus's form, and Artemis stood as a witness as Sol thrust his own blade through Erebus. It pulsed as Erebus's power was sucked out of him, also draining his life force. It wasn't until a new _ROAR!_ Startled Sol into letting Erebus go. His skin had turned white, and if it wasn't for his faint breathes, Artemis would've thought him dead. Hemera quickly appeared and then vanished, taking Erebus with her.

Gaea was back.

The earth avatar had two green eyes, which intelligently watched Sol. The Precursor King snarled in hate, before snapping his head to Astra. "Ugh….." She moaned faintly, and Artemis saw her finger twitch. She knew Sol saw it as well, as he grunted, "Xerox!" The Royal Guardsmen, who Artemis thought had perished, suddenly appeared below Sol. The Precursor's flames had no effect on the soldier.

 _Intriguing._

"Get Astra out of here. Now!"

"My Lord, I can't just-"

"Xerox, you've been a loyal Guardsmen for centuries, and I am pleased by you wanting to stand by me. But I am _ordering_ you to save my daughter." Gaea began to approach, crushing the remains of the city as her massive earthy feet struck the ground. Small earthquakes began to open fissures in the stone ground, causing Xerox and Sol to stumble. "You must leave, _now!"_ Xerox rushed over to Astra, gently picking her up in one arm and her sword in the other. As he made for the mountain, Sol stopped him one last time. "Give me her sword. And take mine."

"But Sol, your sword-"

"I know! That's why you must take it! Our race will survive with it. Please." And Artemis saw in that single word how much Sol needed Xerox to trade weapons. Once they did, with Xerox doing it albeit reluctantly, he nodded to his King. "It has been a pleasure."

Sol smiled softly, "The pleasure is mine." A massive chunk of earth shot at Sol, who raised a hand of fire to block it. "You must escape the city limits. I do not know how long I can fight her and hold back." Xerox nodded in understand, turning to flash away. "Kill them all." Sol grinned as his Guardsmen and daughter vanished, hopefully far enough away to be safe.

Xerox and Astra reappeared outside of the city, before the mountain. Artemis's view shifted to see him removing his helmet, unveiling midnight black air and royal blue eyes. With a feeling of dread, she realized he had a stunning resemblance to Perseus. _These must be his parents._

Xerox readjusted Astra, whose breathing was beginning to become faint. Xerox discarded heavier parts of his armor, and unstrapped parts of Astra's as well. This made her lighter to carry, and Artemis watched in amazement as he zoomed off with Astra at an incredible speed. Turning, Artemis saw the Black fire avatar and earth avatar clashing, and everytime they traded blows the world seemed to shake, and the sky rumbled with the most violent thunder she'd ever heard.

Glancing out across the devastation, Artemis thought with sadness, _They're all dead. Millions._ Her view suddenly changed again, and this time it was back with Xerox and Astra, who were suddenly several miles away from the city and on the opposite side of the mountain. Xerox trudged on, slower than before, when suddenly the earth seemed to screech. Artemis and Xerox turned to see a massive blast of fire, potentially thousands of meter long and wide, shoot into the air at all sides. Just then, a massive explosion shook the world, and the mountain along with the city vanished in a fireball. Artemis watched in horror as a large, black mushroom cloud expanded exponentially, before a wave of dust and debris hit Xerox. Coughing, he raised a hand and they were protected by a pocket of air. But the earth cracked and it sounded like the sky itself was moaning, which it likely was.

 _Oh my gods…._ Artemis thought, as the mushroom cloud kept expanding. Xerox grunted with effort, and suddenly all the dust surrounding them vanished. This let Artemis see the world once more.

Or what was left.

The explosion was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. The sky was clouded in ash, and she felt a pang of grief fill her heart as she saw the destruction of nature.

Xerox's eyes shined with sadness as he lugged Astra on, not looking back. Before her stood another mountain range, which had been colored black by all the dust and fallout. However, she recognized it anywhere. _Mount Elbert._

 _ **Vision End.**_

Artemis felt herself pulled through time, and suddenly she was back in the ruby room. However, the ice before her had been smashed apart, and her eyes widened.

As soon as she had touched the ice, an armored women burst out, covered in red, fiery armor. Her finger tips touched Artemis's head, transmitting as much information as she could muster. The Hunters were frozen beside her, as if stuck in time. When Artemis returned, the woman collapsed to the ground.

The Hunters snapped out of their trance, and they all rushed to the woman, Artemis included. Her brown hair pillowed out beneath her, and Artemis quickly knelt down. Her pulse grew faint, and the woman's eyes struggled to open.

"Astra." Artemis hesitated, unsure if the name would work. However, the woman gave out a tiny moan and flickered her eyes open to see Artemis. Her breathe remained faint. "Goddess." Her silky voice, which Artemis heard for the first time for real, flowed through her mind.

"You're hurt." Artemis stated, trying to heal the Precursor. The woman gently touched her hand, shaking her head. "I…do not…..have long. Please-"She reached a slender hand to touch Artemis's face, panic setting in Astra's once strong face. "Please find him." The panic was renewed, and Artemis responded with the only names she could think of. "Xerox?" Astra shook her head, and Artemis felt a weight settle in her stomach. "Perseus?" Astra's eyes brightened, and she nodded. "The…..sword…he has…..to have it…" She coughed out, and Artemis felt her heart break as the Precursor died before her. Despite her thoughts on Perseus, the image of a once proud civilization dying would never leave her eyes, and the broken bodies littering the streets scarred her.

"Why did you show me that?"

"To show you….our pain. His….pain. Save our kind….please," Astra begged Artemis, gripping her hand stronger than Artemis thought possible at the moment. The goddess of the hunt struggled to answer, feeling guilt overcome here being. "I-I promise." Astra's beautiful features graced her a soft smile, as her grip weakened. "Thank you." It was spoken with clarity and Artemis felt herself taken aback by the strength in Astra's eyes. Artemis nodded, feeling Astra slip away. _No!_ Panicking, Artemis tried to reach out mentally to the woman- _fight! Don't die! You need to help me get him back- help me save this world!_

The Precursor's eyes suddenly glowed one last time, and Artemis felt a jolt of energy shoot up her body, filling her entire being with a warm sensation. However, it soon left her, and Artemis watched as the life left Astra's eyes.

The hunters sat in silence, taking in everything they just saw. Zoë shifted uncomfortably, before asking Artemis a burning question.

"My lady, who was that?" Artemis took a while to respond, a great emptiness filling her heart.

"That was a Precursor. Princess Astra. And possibly our only hope of getting to Perseus." Artemis felt a new feeling as she thought of the Precursor, and a determine light entered her eyes. "We are going to get him back. No matter what it takes, we will. I have a promise to keep."

 **So, this chapter was mostly a vision of the final battle between Precursors and Primordials. It should also shed light on why Erebus is weakened so much.**

 **Artemis is one conflicted girl. She wants to kill Perseus because of the threat he poses and his actions against her and Olympus. However, the atrocity she witnessed won't leave her mind anytime soon, and her admiration for Astra will make her question her decisions.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, and I apologize more for any writing mistakes. I rushed this out because it's been a while since I last updated.**

 **Tell me your thoughts with a review, and once again I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shout-out to 'some random fucking guy' for being my Beta and saving all you terrible readers from my silly mistakes.**_

" _ **The Commander"**_

Time was weird for immortals. They planned major events over lifetimes, which made life rather boring for Perseus. However, one day on a dreary winter afternoon his fortunes changed.

He hated being relegated to babysitting. Especially when he could be used for more important missions.

Not to say he hated Maine. Just that he hated his reason for being there.

Dr. Thorn was the main monster he was tasked to babysit. Allegedly, there were a few demigods in this _Westover Hall_ military school, and Thorn was supposed to find them. However as the year dragged on, he was unable to definitively identify the half-bloods, and therefore Perseus was dispatched.

To say Thorn was nervous around Perseus was an understatement. The Precursor's imposing size was enough to set the manticore on edge, but his battle prowess was what really petrified the monster. Over the course of the past few years, Perseus had fought his way up the pecking order, and once Kronos was risen he was in line obtain a _very_ high rank.

Though of course that was assuming Perseus even wanted that.

Since Artemis set him up, Perseus had been moody. He didn't know why he had wanted to trust her so much - maybe since the Titans were so suspicious and manipulative. Maybe because he had judged her to be absolutely sincere in what she was saying.

Perseus hated being wrong, and yet here he found himself miscalculating on a goddesses character.

The longer he was active and no longer frozen, the less fog there was to cloud his brain. Now there wasn't much he was forgetting, besides that one woman who his brain had decided to keep locked away, as if Perseus hadn't earned the right to know her. _Considering how I feel whenever I think about her, I probably haven't._

Despite that frustrating thought, the name of his father had become etched into his mind. _Xerox._

As he mused, Thorn had tentatively approached the warrior, multi-colored eyes flickering nervously around. "My lord?"

Turning his gaze to the monster, Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The General is putting his plan in motion. Tonight." Perseus's brows furrowed together, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tonight? During the dance, I presume?" Thorn nodded in confirmation, to which Perseus nodded back. "Good. And Thorn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't screw up."

 _ **-00-**_

Later that night, as the dance started to kick off, Perseus found himself sulking. He thirsted for some kind of action, and when he did his thoughts drifted to a certain goddess. _If only Atlas would let me hunt her. Screw his order to capture, that moon goddess has been nothing but trouble._

A small part of Perseus admired her for doing what was necessary, compared to the other gods who remained ignorant to the rise of the Titans. He also held a grudging respect for their children, demigods. _Demigods._ He mused, reflecting on his fight with the Romans. Perseus realized just how unfair it was.

A voice in his head admonished him. _Fighting those below you serves nothing. Your blade should only be drawn for a_ _ **real**_ _fight._ His father's voice seemed to echo in his head. As the Guardian to the king, Xerox was an amazing warrior, second to none but Sol himself. This let Perseus get access to premier combat training, until the only thing holding him back was his lack of superior elemental power. Which would come through the trials, his father had said.

 _Yeah, I wish._

Fighting demigods wasn't what he wanted. Perseus wanted to fight gods, not their children who, regrettably, were not near as powerful as their parents. _So why do I? A monster can handle that- my skills should be used for more important things._

As he sat there, a commotion from the front entrance caught his attention. The Precursor left his office, striding down the hall to find out what Thorn was up to.

"-We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth and Theo. We're in the eighth grade." The immortal rounded the corner to see Thorn standing rigidly with some mortal teacher he didn't care to know. The three kids before them all looked disheveled and slightly on edge, as if expecting a fight.

When the boy, who had brown hair and ocean blue eyes looked past Thorn, he stood upright more. Perseus narrowed his eyes, slowing his walk as he came to a stop behind Thorn.

The girl in the punk clothes seemed to deflate at the sight of him, almost shrinking away. The blonde girl kept staring at him, as if he was some kind of map or riddle she had to solve.

"Dr. Thorn, Ms. Gottschalk, is there a problem?"

Thorn's eyes widened slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, while the female administrator paled. "No sir, these students were just returning from a trip outside the gym, which was _not_ allowed." She glared at the kids, who were still trying to figure out who he was.

Perseus could tell they were demigods. A faint aura was coming off them, most noticeably from the punk girl and boy. His sea-green eyes flickered from face to face, as he realized why they'd come. _The demigods. They're here for them. Which means they can lead us to them._

Perseus rubbed his chin, snapping his fingers. "Oh, I remember you three. Dr. Thorn, please let them through already and stop wasting my time." The monster immediately shifted out of the way, his suspicious gaze lingering on the kids. As he did that, another boy ran down the hall. "You made it! You-"He stopped short when he saw Perseus, and the immortal could practically smell the fear off the boy.

 _Satyr._

Thorn responded to Grover, snapping at him, and the four kids ran to the gym, disappearing through the doors. "Why'd you let them in?"

"Because they will do your job for you, _Thorn."_ The manticore growled, but said nothing, following the kids in. Perseus went back to his office, more focused on the faint aura of power that was rapidly approaching….

 _ **-00-**_

"Grover, who was that man? He let us in even though I didn't use the mist on him and the monster was shaking in his shoes." Thalia asked, as the two tried to look normal. Grover looked around, nervously twitching. "He came not too long into the school year. I can't tell if he's a monster or not, but….." Grover faltered, struggling to vocalize his thoughts. "Yes?"

"His scent is something I've never come across. I-I don't recognize it, but it's so powerful. It scares me." Grover finished. The daughter of Zeus nodded, as realization overcame her. "He let us in to figure out who the demigods are. Where are they?" When the two went to look at Nico and Bianca, the two were already gone. "Shit!"

"Where did Theo and Annabeth go!?"

"I didn't see!" The two rushed toward the gym doors, barreling through. At the same time, Perseus was coming back out of his office, the incoming aura now significantly stronger.

The satyr and demi-god started at the sight of the immortal, who calmly stopped before them. "Miss Grace, Mr. Underwood. Do I have to personally check in on you two?"

Grover stuttered out some answer, almost bleating. Thalia, however, stood rigid, paralyzed for a second. _He knows my last name. I didn't even tell Theo….._ With her suspicions confirmed, Thalia did the only thing a girl her age can do against a large male.

She kicked his testicles.

"Ooof!" Perseus grunted in pain, eyes watering as he dropped to the floor. The two kids ran off to the exit, which was slightly ajar. Perseus stood back up, growling in anger, but partially amused by her tactics.

Once he fully recovered, the Precursor made his way outside, making sure no one else saw. Throwing on his white winter jacket that hung by the door, he slipped outside stealthily. The demigods and satyr were fighting Thorn, who was trying to get the two new demigods into his arms.

 _He will die before he succeeds._

Just then a hunting horn sounded, one not unfamiliar to Perseus. The immortal growled as he wished to tear Artemis apart, but a presence entered his mind. _"Perseus."_ The cold voice spoke, causing his skull to pound. 'Atlas.' He said mentally. _"Please do remember the plan. I want that goddess_ _ **alive."**_

With that, Atlas left Perseus's mind, certain that the Precursor wouldn't kill her. Perseus growled angrily, leaving through the opposite forest. Once the goddess took the bait, she would separate herself. Then he'd strike.

 _Might as well get a snack while I wait._

 _ **-00-**_

Artemis found herself reigning Zoë in as they set up a temporary camp. The new demigods were quite distraught with how their friend disappeared over the cliff, Artemis herself feeling a bit of empathy at seeing the brave maiden risk her life. _Can't save them all._

"Milady." Zoë said, touching her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No Zoë." Artemis responded, silver eyes gleaming. "What they said worries me. And if what the monster said is true as well…." She trailed off, eyes unfocused, deep in thought. "This is troubling news for sure. Even more so that they allege the Precursor was here. I don't recall him in the fight."

"Meaning he could be watching us."

"Possibly." Artemis shook her head, auburn hair whipping. "When Apollo gets here, I will confer with him. Until then, pack up. You must get ready for you _stay_ at the camp." Zoë's nose wrinkled in disgust but she did as asked, leaving the goddess by herself. Theo stood a few meters away, his unruly black hair swaying in the wind. _Looks a lot like his father._

He tried to make small talk with her, to which the goddess responded politely, but other than that they stood there until the sun began to rise. _Late. As usual._

When he parked before them, the demi-gods were all gaping for different reasons.

"He's hot."

"Well he _is_ the sun god."

"That's not what I meant!" Thalia snapped, leaving a confused Theo. The demigod son of Poseidon took in Artemis and Apollo's light bickering almost grinning himself.

"Whatever! Just take them to camp!"

"You betcha."

"And Apollo?"

"Yes?"

"Do not _flirt, talk to, or look_ at my hunters. Clear?"

He gulped, nodding. "Of course."

"Good." Artemis knelt down as if to analyze animal tracks. Looking troubled, she stood. "I must find it. I must find _him._ "

 _ **-00-**_

It was only later that day when she 'found' him.

Though in all likelihood he was hunting her.

Artemis had been sprinting at insane speeds through the trees, snow shooting off the leaves due to the wind generated by her movement, when a silver blur tried to hit her.

Acting on instinct, Artemis immediately redirected, turning to see her attacker. Imposing silver armor faced her, with a winged helmet staring down on her. _Perseus. Of course._

However when she thought of his name and saw his armor, an odd queasy feeling arose in her chest. She felt like her lung were constricting, and forbidden thoughts rapidly shot through her mind, as if someone was pushing thoughts into her head. _What the- Diana!_

 _ **Wasn't me princess.**_

Artemis clutched her head, groaning as Perseus stood still across the small meadow. Snow lazily drifted down, coating his silver armor neatly. "Goddess." He spoke lowly, as if trying to contain himself. Artemis noticed the weird glow that was still around him, present since he'd fought Erebus.

"Perseus." The word rolled off her tongue naturally, making the goddess more irritated. If the Precursor noticed, he didn't show it.

"You left the demi-gods. Why?" She continued, fingering her bow as he began to slowly approach. Perseus didn't respond, drawing his elegant sword. "Take a guess."

With that, he charged forward, sword bearing down on her. Artemis rolled away, shooting her bow as she got her feet under her. Perseus raised an arm, a shield expanding outward to block the arrows. With surprising grace he ducked and weaved his way through her nonstop barrage of arrows, using his shield to push her back. As she did, he threw it forward, the shield becoming a projectile as Artemis swiftly spun around it.

Perseus's fist caught her right in the gut. The wind was violently forced out of her lungs, which burned as she gasped like a fish out of water.

Perseus followed up the punch with a kick to the ribs, which sent her flying. "You can't beat me by yourself. Go. Call your siblings. That way I can kill them as you watch!"

Anger spiked in Artemis, and she felt a tingling course through her veins. Her body was buzzing, coming alive as a newfound energy gave her strength.

"Bastard!" Artemis shouted, as she sprang from the underbrush. Her quick recovery and sudden speed caught the Precursor by surprise, who tried to jump back to no avail. His sword only deflected one knife, while the other slashed down his side.

Cursing in the old tongue, Perseus stumbled back. Artemis pressed her advantage, her new speed seeming to stun Perseus as he couldn't keep up. _What the fu-_

Artemis ducked under his blade, using his les as leverage she jumped up his body and slammed the hilts of her knives into his cranium. Perseus crumbled to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

But just as the burst of energy had entered her body, it left.

Exhaustion wafted over her, lingering like a cloud. The goddess staggered slightly, but her lapse in concentration was what did her in.

Perseus was no god. A hit to the head like that would've kept a god's head ringing for quite a while, but he recovered after a few moments. Ignoring the new ache in his skull, his green eyes pulsed as they watched the goddess stumble.

Quick as a viper, Perseus lashed out, only needed a few quick hits to take her down. Artemis's head hit the ground hard, leaving her the one stunned this time. Golden chains appeared before her with a _pop!_ And Perseus took her limp body, chaining her to prevent her from using any of her godly abilities.

After securing the goddess, he sent a signal to Atlas, before vanishing from the meadow, goddess in tow.

The destruction left behind would leave many wondering as to what went down on that quiet winter day…..

 _ **-00-**_

When Artemis awoke, the first thing she saw was a scarred face staring down at her. "General! She's up."

The boy, who Artemis recognized as Luke Castellan, backed off as a massive figure approached. A twinge of fear echoed in the depths of her mind as she realized who the man was. _Atlas. But how?_

"Well well, little _goddess._ It's about time you awoke from your slumber. Luke, check on the girl."

"Right."

The young man jogged off into the darkness, leaving Artemis with Atlas. Another figure was hiding just outside her line of sight, and from his build she assumed this was Perseus.

 _This is why he didn't kill me. Atlas wanted me alive. But why?_

"You have a choice," The Titan drawled, twirling a javelin nonchalantly. "A young maiden is currently bearing my burden. Take my punishment and save her, or save yourself and let her die. Choose quickly now!" The Titan chuckled as he stepped away, seemingly to check on the girl with Luke. Perseus, arms crossed and half covered in shadows, didn't move.

"You're letting yourself be a pawn? Here I thought you valued yourself a little more." The Precursor snorted, moving into full view. Despite being chained, Artemis appreciated how much stronger Perseus looked than he had when he was younger.

 _Wait._

 _How the hell do I know what he looked like before he was younger?_ A headache caused pain to blossom in Artemis's skull, making her grimace. Perseus ignored the occurrence, eyes scanning the various wounds her body had from their fight, some still leaking ichor. Her silver dress was tattered from the fight, and her auburn hair sullied.

However, her sudden burst of speed and strength bothered him. He hadn't felt outmatched like that since…..

 _This is odd._

Perseus tuned back in, realizing he had to answer, else it'd look like he was creepily staring at her.

"I am not a pawn."

Artemis grunted, wishing she could rub her temples. Perseus raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the distraught look on her face. _Serves her right. Too bad I can't rough her up more._

"Look, Percy, if you're just going to stand there and watch me in pain you could at least be talkative." She said distractedly, as another bought of head pain made her lower herself to the ground.

Perseus froze, thinking he had misheard. A mesh of images flashed through his kind when she called him _Percy,_ and anger boiled inside of him, tightening like a coil. "Where did you hear that?" He demanded. "What?" Artemis replied in a daze. Perseus reached down and yanked her up, aggressively tugging on her shoulder nearly ripping it out of its socket. "Hey!"

"That name, goddess! Why did you call me that?" Artemis looked confused and tired, unsure what he was asking.

"What?"

Just as Perseus went to grab her, Atlas stepped back in to wherever she was locked up, curiously tilting his head. "Perseus. Must've read my mind. Grab her and bring her to the peak."

The immortal warrior grumbled, grabbing Artemis. His touch seemed to sear her flesh, and Artemis's headache seemed to subside, as if his touch was soothing it.

He dragged her through several doors, which she slowly recognized in her haze.

 _Oh no._

They entered some kind of open room, where Perseus tossed her to the ground. "She's fading. We must hurry!" Luke said, coming from the side. Artemis turned her head and nearly gasped. The daughter of Athena was bearing the weight of the sky.

"You heard the boy. Decide!" Without even blinking, she said "Free my hands."

Luke cut her chains, and the three men watched as she took Annabeth's place. The demi-god collapsed in exhaustion, before Luke gingerly collected her. Atlas and Luke then argued about what to do for her, but Perseus tuned them out.

 _Artemis made that choice rather quickly._

"….We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is….challenging. Perseus, stay here and guard the goddess."

Perseus growled, eyes finding the Titans in the darkness. "I am _not_ a security guard, General."

Atlas grinned, his eyes darkening. "But I bet you'll make a great one." Luke eyed Perseus warily, backing away a few steps as the immortal glared at Atlas. "This was not our deal." Perseus snapped. Atlas snarled in response, hands glowing. " _Your_ deal was to help return our rightful ruler. In return we'd help you find your friends. Now, if you want, they can stay frozen in hell for all I care. Or you can sit here, like a _good_ soldier, and do as you're told." Perseus glared at Atlas, pride bubbling to the surface at being demeaned like that. However, Perseus stormed off, making his fury evident.

"Was that wise, my lord?"

"Wise?" Atlas asked dangerously. "Are you questioning me?"

"No! It's just that…"

"What?!"

"I heard that he has beaten Ares and Athena handily in the past, general. If he's as good as they say, making him angry will risk defection, especially once he realizes that we cannot-"

"Shh!" Atlas hushed Luke, warily eyeing Artemis in the corner, who was too focused on holding the sky to listen from that distance. "We will talk once we reach the east coast. Come, Luke. We have much to accomplish."

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus knew he was gonna have a dream the moment Artemis said his nickname. He just didn't realize how important it'd be.

A younger version of him, appearing to be in his early teens, was struggling mightily against a much larger boy in a sparring match. Young Perseus was welding a similar sword to the one he has in the future, while the bigger teen had a large double-edged war-axe.

Despite the clear size disparity, Perseus held his own, even pushing back the bigger boy.

"Stay still you runt!"

"How about you get faster, Helix?"

"Argh!" Helix swung his great axe around, trying to lop Perseus's head off. The smaller boy ducked, sending out a kick to Helix's knee. He dropped onto his other knee, where Perseus then disarmed him and held him at the edge of his blade.

"Yield?" Helix glared at him, before his fists became covered in ice. Batting the blade away with ice covered fists, he sent twin blasts of frozen water at Perseus. Perseus jumped away, hands a dull glow as he sent a weak blast of light at Helix.

The bigger boy easily deflected it, before encasing Perseus in an icy box. Several sharp icicles shot out, preventing Perseus from moving a muscle. "Yield?" Helix asked tauntingly. The smaller boy grumbled in annoyance, but dropped his sword. When the ice dissipated, Perseus angrily scowled at Helix. "You cheated!"

"You never said powers were against the rules!"

"At least you _have_ some kind of power." Perseus shot back, his angry stare now directed at his own hands. Helix frowned, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Shoot, I'm sorry. I completely forgot-"

"Forget about it." Perseus sighed, trying to avoid the sensitive subject. _I mean, how can the son of the_ _ **great**_ _Xerox have no elemental power? Impossible, right?_

"O-kay." Helix replied lamely, guilt written across his features. The two friends walked out of the small arena in silence, being startled by the slow clapping they heard when they exited.

"I think Percy won that, don't you?" A silky voice said, making Perseus's heart do flips. Another feminine voice giggled, and the two boys came into sight of two older girls. One was average height, but had a fierce intensity and passion about her that drew people in. Her vibrant blue eyes and red hair was unique among their kind.

The other girl was tall and slender, a sort of regality about her. Her sharp features and long hair made her the ideal image of royalty- and beauty.

Her hazel eyes seemed to dance when Perseus's sea green eyes met them. "Percy!" She exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. His face burned as she pulled away, hoping the beautiful immortal didn't notice his embarrassment. "Princess Astra." Perseus responded. Astra's eyes narrowed and for a brief second she looked disappointed, but it was gone in an instant.

"You did great." She smiled at him, and Perseus felt himself get tongue tied. _Not only did she see you lose, but she gets to see you humiliate yourself. Perfect._

"I-I, uh, did my best."

"Your 'best' is pretty darn good. Your father must be very proud of you." She remarked lightly, acknowledging Perseus's seemingly otherworldly skill with a sword.

"Aww you're making him blush!" Helix cooed, grabbing the smaller boy's cheeks. Though in reality Perseus himself was above average in size- Helix just dwarfed everyone.

"Shut up!"

"I mean if you _really_ want to see someone blush, how about I tell you when Helix and I-"Helix cut the other girl off, cheeks reddening as he tried to cover her mouth. "They don't need to know that Lysa!" The girl laughed heartily, kissing Helix's cheek. "Come here ice boy, Tarsos wants to see you."

The two walked off, leaving Perseus with Astra. The older girl twirled her hair expectantly, waiting for Perseus to speak. "So…" He began, rubbing his neck shyly. Astra's ever changing hazel eyes flickered to his green ones, making him freeze up again.

 _Gosh she's beautiful…._

"Hm?" She hummed after a moment, smirking when Perseus realized he was staring again. The boy shook his head, clearing his throat. "How has your….training been?" He winced internally at the basic question, and she frowned, obviously expecting something else. "Fine. Your father is a good teacher, I can see where you get your skills from."

Perseus curled his top lip in as the two walked towards the palace, which was at the center of the great city. The sun had begun to set now, making their shadows longer. The ray of light striking her face and hair made her look like she was glowing, as if she was _radiating_ beauty.

However, his mood was soured by her statement. "I wouldn't say I get much from him." He said disappointedly. Astra sighed, resting her hands on Perseus's shoulders comfortably. "You get _a lot_ from him, Percy. You're more amazing than you think."

Perseus missed the hidden meaning, nearly snorting in irritation. "I failed the trials. I'm nothing but a disappointment."

"You didn't pass the _mental_ portion. If I recall you destroyed the physical parts, setting a new record."

"Yeah, well considering the name I had to live up to I failed miserably. I got _laughed_ at for creator's sake! _Oh, the son and only child of the great Xerox has nothing but a whisper of elemental power? What a shame!"_ As Perseus sulked in self-pity, Astra pulled away, leaving his shoulder cold. "Do you know how many people wish they could have even the slightest bit of power? You're so lucky and you don't even know it. Stop wallowing in self-pity for once and realize the greatness you can achieve with what you _do_ have!" Astra exclaimed, patience wearing off.

"Better yet, you could grow and expand your power- it's not _unheard_ of for it to happen."

"But it's extremely rare. I think the odds of my mother coming back from the dead are greater." Astra glared at Percy, slugging his shoulder. "If your father heard that he'd send you on a tour for a month!"

"Do you realize how lucky _you_ are?" Astra frowned at the question, opening her mouth with a sharp retort, but Percy continued. "-You are one of the most powerful elementals in existence. One day you'll probably be stronger than your father, who is the _only_ person to gain extreme growth in their powers after the trials. And even then those circumstances are shady at best."

"I'm sorry that I was born with it! I can't control that and you know it!" The two bickering teens had reached the palace, where the heavily armored Royal Guards were guarding dutifully. The current guards looked questioningly at each other, before shrugging and letting the kids bicker. No need to have King Sol or General Xerox on their asses anyways.

"So why can't I be upset in my situation? I train until I pass out from exhaustion and the fruit of all my efforts, all my hard work, is this?" Percy held up his right hand, which had a very faint glow to it. He growled in anger, waving his hand until the light vanished. "Atleast give me something useful instead of being a portable lamp."

Astra frowned at her friend, hazel eyes conveying her disappointment at how their stroll had turned out. "Maybe I should ask Dalos to escort me from now on." Percy froze, turning to Astra emphatically. "That arrogant ass? Astra, _come on!_ Are you an idiot? _"_

"What? He's nicer to me than you are currently being- _And_ my father has been pushing us together for a year and a half. Maybe I should start listening to him and stop resisting what he claims is _inevitable_."

An ugly feeling of jealousy grew inside Percy, making his sea-green eyes turn poisonous. "Then what's been holding you back?" He asked harshly, glaring at the older girl. She clenched her fists, and Percy saw them turn red as if they were about to burst into flames. " _You!"_

Perseus reared back like he was struck. "Me?"

But Astra was already gone, dark hair whipping behind her as she stormed off. Perseus tried to call out to her, but she ignored him. Unbeknownst to him, she wasn't doing it out of anger, but rather so he wouldn't see the despair on her face and hazel eyes glassy.

 _Shit._

"Perseus." A deep voice spoke from behind him, discouragingly. Perseus turned to see a tall man wearing black armor that held a dark blue hue to it. His royal blue eyes shone in the night, glowing with a hidden power. Right now they were filled with disappointment, a feeling Perseus was becoming accustomed to having directed at him. "Was that really necessary?"

Perseus sighed, knowing his father wouldn't let it go. "No."

"You let your emotions cloud your thoughts."

"I did."

"You know better than that." Perseus heard him sigh deeply, as if tired. Which, in all likelihood, he was. "I know you know better because I _taught_ you better and _raised_ you better." Perseus raised his sea-green eyes, locking them with his father's. "I apologize for upsetting you."

Xerox raised an eyebrow, _hmphing_ lightly. "I'm not the one you owe an apology to." The sun set fully, leaving the torches as the only light source. Perseus had eaten before his fight with Helix, and while he knew he could snack some more, his appetite was gone after his argument with Astra. _I was being a brat._

"I'll go apologize to her right now." Perseus went to go towards the royal apartments of the palace, but his father's firm hand stopped him. "It is late. The Royal Guards won't let anyone in, not even you."

Perseus groaned, rubbing his face. Sympathy flashed across Xerox's face as he saw his son, who looked like a mirror image of him, distressed. "Maybe you can get up early tomorrow morning."

Perseus nodded, though his mind was already thinking of a plan to sneak in later. "Yeah, sounds good father. I will see you in our chambers.

When he heard his father's footsteps fade away, Perseus turned towards the royal garden. _Girls like flowers right?_

 _ **-00-**_

After convincing one of the gardeners to help him pick a flower, he picked the most beautiful one he could find. There were many housed in the large garden, however the one that caught his eye was in the corner, as if it had just sprouted up. "What about this one?" He had asked. The servant frowned, saying how that flower wasn't supposed to be there, but Perseus ignored him. He leaned down and grabbed the flower, examining it closely. _Perfect._

Stealthily sneaking across the yards, he scaled a tree near the royal apartments. Feeling silly, he quickly jumped to the nearby balcony, landing with a small _thud._

He heard voices inside, and what sounded like an argument. _"-want to marry him! Can't you just-"_

" _No, Astra!"_ A strong voice sounded. Perseus winced as he realized King Sol was in her room. _Oh lord. If he sees me out here I'm dead._

" _Your mother and I have decided that-"_ His voice became muffled, as if he had turned and quite down. Perseus strained to hear, holding the flower closely. " _-an option."_

" _You know what I want to do."_

" _Astra, that is forbidden! You know the risks with courting a-"_ Perseus cursed as he cut off once more, and he readjusted. _"Fine!"_ Suddenly he heard footsteps thudding in his direction. Scrambling, Perseus dropped the flower, swinging himself over the balcony and hanging by the column below. He heard the door open, and an intake of breath.

"Oh Percy." Astra whispered, though Perseus still heard it. "What is it?" Sol's powerful voice asked, now containing curiosity.

"A flower." The two royals became silent as they examined it, and Perseus begged to whatever being was out there that they wouldn't notice him. "It's beautiful." Sol observed quietly. "I didn't think those still grew anymore. The last time I saw one…." He trailed off, and the only sound was their breathing.

"What?" Astra asked. Her father must've been making a face. "We will continue our talk another time." Sol abruptly said, before he walked off. It was quiet for a few moments before Astra spoke again. "I know you're down there. He's gone now."

Perseus climbed the balcony, guilty expression adorning his face as he landed before girl. "I am sorry, Princess, for the disturbance. I will leave-"

"Stay." Astra said hurriedly. Perseus frowned, and Astra's face reddened as she realized how desperate she sounded. "I mean, if you'd like to I wouldn't mind." Perseus nodded, eliciting a soft smile from Astra as she sat down on the bench. Perseus stayed standing beside her, eyes and ears alert for guards or other family members. "Astra, I'm sorry." He spoke so sincerely that Astra had to stare into his eyes for a few seconds, caught surprised by how guilty he was. "I was out of line and let my emotions get the best of me. You were trying to help and in my self-pity I only lashed out. I'm sorry and I'll let you pursue Dalos without any intervention. Promise." He recited what he'd thought over for the past hour, and he gave her a crooked grin.

Astra's posture relaxed, and her whole face seemed to lose tension. "You think that's what this is about? Dalos?" She said softly, her eyes focusing on his. Perseus was mesmerized for a second, before he forced his personal feelings aside. "I assume you wish to court him, and I have hindered that. He is a good warrior, and as your friend I will endorse him."

"Percy."

"He will make a great king besides you, and I will follow you no matter where you go."

" _Percy."_

"I'll even volunteer to be the captain of his guard, if you'd like. Though the urge to stick him would be pretty big….."

"Percy!" Perseus's eyes, which had glazed over, cleared as he shook his head. He looked at her, confused by the intense expression she was wearing. "What-"

Astra lunged forward, cutting him off with a tender kiss. Perseus was shocked at first, before he closed his eyes and returned it tentatively. They broke off once the sound of the interior door opening reached their ears.

Astra pulled back, eyes shining. "You've never been good with girls. Now you should leave before you're caught here- my father will have a heart attack." Kissing his cheek, the princess turned to go inside. "And Percy?"

He perked up, cocking his head questioningly. She held up the beautiful indigo rose he picked for her, the flower glowing in the night. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, _Princess Astra."_

 _ **-00-**_

Perseus shot up, eyes wide as the name replayed in his mind. _Astra. Princess Astra._

Over and over it played, almost bringing a wide smile onto his face. Almost. But one thought burned in his head. _Where is she?_

Slipping on his armor, Perseus made his way back to the goddess under the sky, feeling a coldness wash over him. _I will find you Astra._

 _I will find you._

 **NOTE: I have gone through the previous chapters and edited them, changing Percy's character to make him more consistent. I will likely do this several times if I need to change little things. The biggest changes occurred with chapter 4, which in retrospect was so out of place, but I was on a high from the humor in ch 3 and decided why not. I regret it and have for a while. If you're a returning reader you luckily saw past it, but for newer ones I fixed it to make it better.**

 **So if you've already followed this story, you don't need to reread it unless you really want to. The changes were meant for new readers as well as my own sanity.**

 **I enjoy writing scenes about the Precursors since it's pretty much my playground. I can edit and change things to my whim and I love it. The mystery around them is also cool, since their culture and ways aren't known to anyone. (Besides me)**

 **So yes, while some thought (oddly) that Xerox and Astra were Perseus's parents, they were wrong. Partially.**

 **Xerox is his father, but his mother is a little more of a complicated subject. But tell me your thoughts! Think I should keep including bits of Precursor backstory as I move along? Everyone has been through the PJO timeline so many times, that I find the Precursor stuff fresh and new. I think you guys can survive not re-reading the Titans curse story chapter by chapter, especially if Perseus won't be involved until the end.**

 **So yeah, tell me your thoughts! Reviews inspire me to write faster ;) Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off.**_

 _ **-Joe Klaas**_

" _ **The Truth Hurts"**_

Artemis could barely think under the weight of the sky. The longer she held it, the more impressed she was with the daughter of Athena for holding it for that long. _And she's a mere mortal._

The goddess's clothes were dirty and tattered, and combined with the bruises forming on her upper back and shoulders, Artemis knew she wasn't a pretty sight. It was only made worse by the amount of times a grouchy monster would decide to spit on her to make themselves feel better.

 _Gross._

She had no grasp of time either. What felt like hours to her could've been mere minutes, or vice versa. Exhaustion was a constant, as was soreness and pain. However the proud goddess knew she could go on for eternity like this, since she was a goddess. She didn't require food or water to survive, but desperately could use some to regain strength.

Her lack of sleep also hindered her as well, making her see things. But like before, she didn't need to sleep. _The benefits of immortality._

Sudden footsteps roused her, and her silver eyes were able to force themselves up to meet the disapproving glance from Perseus.

The Precursor looked split whenever he saw her. She could see hate in his eyes, but he seemed displeased with her current state. Whether that was because he'd rather have her dead though is up for debate, but regardless he took exception to the monsters that liked to toy with her.

The immortal warrior's eyes locked on hers, and for an instant a rogue thought flew through her mind. _Prettier than the sea….._

Artemis's head blossomed in pain as a voice thundered in her mind.

 _ **I don't know what you're doing but STOP thinking that!**_ Diana's harsher voice echoed in Artemis's head. The Greek goddess growled, attracting Perseus's attention, but he said nothing, just kept gazing at her with unreadable eyes.

 _That wasn't me!_

 _ **Whatever.**_

The goddess groaned under the weight of the sky, rubbing her head on her arm to get rid of sweat dripping into her eyes. Her fair skin shined with a layer of perspiration, which only made the groaning of her muscles more pronounced.

Peering up through her auburn locks, the goddess panted. "Enjoying…the…..view?" She huffed out to Perseus, managing a pained smirk. The cunning immortal knew angering the Precursor likely wouldn't go over well for her, but she _was_ known as a little too much headstrong. And even Artemis could let her pride get the better of her, unable to pass up quips against Perseus.

The warrior snorted and returned a feral grin to her. "Believe me, there is _nothing_ enjoyable about this."

Artemis's face twisted in confusion, drawing a chuckle from the Precursor. "You think I like babysitting you? If I'm going to be forced to spend time with you, I'd rather it be spent with my sword tasting your blood- _not_ you sitting there groaning every few minutes for days on end."

Artemis managed a snort despite her predicament, her silver eyes sweeping across the room. A few dracanae stood guard, and every once and awhile an Empousa would pay her a visit. _Bitches._

Returning her steely gaze to the immortal, she gave a haughty laugh. "Don't you think it's… _funny_ that you are forced to be here?"

Perseus's shoulders rose slightly, making him seem larger and more imposing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, Atlas leaving you here shows a lack of respect and trust. Also it means he's hiding something from you." The last bit was a stretch, but judging from the flash of surprise on his face Artemis surmised that her suspicions were correct.

Hand resting on the hilt of his sword, which seemed to poison the air around her, he spoke. "Lack of respect?"

"Absolutely. Look around, you've been given the job of monsters who are worth nothing." She huffed out, before taking a deep breath in. Did everything just get blurry? Why was there a floating puff ball?

In her haze, Artemis could tell she hit a nerve. Perseus's posture was certainly agitated, and from the interactions she heard it was clear Atlas and the Precursor didn't get along. Artemis's head tilted down as she panted once more, lungs straining to bring in clean oxygen, untainted by the sword. "I bet…..he has…..your friends."

Artemis gasped as a gloved hand grabbed her neck, forcing her gaze up. Silver eyes met sea green.

"Shut. Up." He hissed. Artemis let out an amused snicker, coughing as he backed off. "I regret putting an arrow into you, but I was not deceiving about wanting to help."

Perseus rolled his eyes, sneering as he did so. "You expect me to believe that? Olympus has had it in for me since I left the ice."

"Only because _you_ attacked _us._ What are we supposed to do?" The Precursor said nothing, letting an inkling of pride surge through Artemis. _That's right, you got nothing to say now don't you._

Artemis coughed violently once more, staggering on her knees. Perseus didn't even bat an eye, only giving her an intrigued glance. Ignoring the pain in her throat, Artemis forced the words out. "You have been…..wronged. I get that. But…the Titans will not help. If they wanted to…..you'd already be with your friends."

Perseus glared at her when she finished her declaration, seemingly itching to strangle her.

"Why should I even be listening to you?"

"Look…I know…..where to look. Make yourself useful and…check for yourself. Why do you think Atlas…wants to keep you here? Ignorant?" Artemis's lungs heaved, and when she finished she was left gasping for air. Perseus's eyebrows arched down, and the goddess's blurry vision was privy to the immortal warrior crouching down to her level. "If I were to check, where should I go?" Perseus's neutral voice exuberated in her head, and the goddess managed a small grin. "Mt. Saint Helens."

The immortal warrior nodded, standing up. His imposing figure was not lost on Artemis as his green eyes peered into her soul. "Thank you." He said stiffly, before promptly turning on his heels and storming out. The goddess took a deep breathe in, trying not to focus on the immense pain and burning on her back as she contemplated her odds at escaping.

 _Not good. Not good at all._

 _ **-00-**_

Hades was beyond furious.

First, his kids are exposed to the camp full of delinquents.

Second, they are almost killed by that stupid monster.

Third, his damn niece took on his daughter into her merry band of virgins.

Finally, said niece got herself captured. Leaving his daughter, with no experience, to embark on a quest for her. A quest that seemed doomed to fail.

The god of the underworld paced through his domain, entering the chambers of Erebus. The first thing he felt was a dark rage, followed swiftly by severe irritation.

 _Hades! To what do I owe the_ _ **pleasure?**_

Hades' black eyes pulsed furiously. "You know why I'm here." He thundered into the empty chamber. If the primordial had a physical form at the moment, he would've been sulking. Hades continued when his retort was met with silence. "I clearly told you _not_ to go after the Precursor, and what did you do? You went after him of course. Directly disobeying me."

 _You have no control over me!_ Erebus hissed in anger, letting the shadows scream out in fury. Hades glared at the darkness, wrestling it back under his control. "In your crippled state, I dare say I do. Last warning: if you should disobey me again I will rip what's left of you apart- _permanently."_

The ominous threat was left hanging in the air for a few moments, with a grumbling Erebus acknowledging it. "Good." Hades said, clasping is pale hands together. "Second reason why I'm here- I want to know who that Precursor is."

Hades could tell Erebus was rolling his eyes mentally.

 _Why do you want to know?_

Hades gave a chilling grin to the darkness, his bony smile almost as eerie as those of his skeletal guard. "Let's just call it preparing for the worst. Now, I want to know _everything."_

 _ **-00-**_

 _Eons ago…_

The great fortress home to the Precursor King was buzzing with activity in the early hours of dawn. The entire royal family had awoken under the moon, and even the majority of the regular citizens were awake as well shortly after.

Sol however was not dictating law or performing any duties befit of a king. Instead he was staring in reserved interest at a flower his daughter had recently acquired.

The deep indigo of the petals was eye catching. If anyone was to see it, their eyes would be drawn to its beauty. They glowed an eerie blue in the darkness, almost pulsing with a hidden energy. Sol's blazing eyes narrowed, lips pursing.

"You….. _should not be here."_

The flower seemed to twinkle in response, as if laughing at him. _I am here whether you want me to be or not._ He imagined it saying. The Precursor King stood from his throne, gently cradling the flower as if it was the most fragile object in existence.

The throne room doors opened, grand pillars made of Iron and Adamantium. A heavily armored black knight strode in, red cape billowing behind him. The supernatural glow about him however indicated who he was.

"Xerox." Sol greeted, stepping down to meet the captain of his vanguard and best friend. Xerox lifted his visor, reaching out an armored hand in return. "My lord." He said respectfully, tilting his head. Sol chuckled, shaking his head. "You do not need to honor me with titles Xerox." The captain nodded, lifting his head back up. As he did so his eyes caught sight of the indigo rose, causing him to adjust rigidly. Alarmed, he spoke rapidly. "Why do you have a Kingborn flower? Where did you even find that?"

Sol raised an eyebrow at his friend's antics, thrusting the flower towards him. Xerox leaned back, as if the flower was poisonous.

Sighing in mild humor, Sol shrugged. "You tell me, Xerox. _Your_ son found it."

Xerox's usually stern face broke revealing a look between astonishment and trepidation. "I see." He said slowly. "What does this mean then?"

"Well he gave it to my daughter." Sol stated mildly, causing Xerox to sigh this time around. "Oh dear. Sol, I sincerely apologize for that boy's behavior. If you'd like, I can take that flower from you and we can pretend like it never happened."

Sol frowned, pulling the flower away now. "No, it's a bit late for that my friend. The Creator favors him, allowing such a gift to bloom for him. And then for him to gift it to _my_ daughter?" An unasked question hung between the two immortals, one smiling tiredly and one biting his lip.

"Should I put him through the trials again?" Xerox asked.

"No. They will not be enough."

"So what then? It's not like he has to fight a war or unite our entire species like you did. I can't think of anything else that could draw out the power within him, if it even exists." Sol scratched his head before lethargically rubbing his face. "Xerox, do you know what caused my powers to unleash themselves?"

The Vanguard frowned, shrugging. "I assumed it came from extreme duress."

"Oh it did."

Xerox shrugged once more. "I've only heard rumors, none of which are accurate enough. So I do not know."

Sol somberly grinned, his eyes betraying the emotion placed on his face. "It took watching my younger sister and mother being ripped apart by the Desert Nomads. While the wars crippled the various factions, mine was relatively left alone. One day I go out on a patrol mission with my father and brother, and when I get back?" Sol cut off, eyes shining. Xerox dipped his head somberly.

"I did not know it was their deaths that caused your powers to manifest. I am deeply sorry to hear this Sol." Xerox said sympathetically. Sol waved his hand, sighing in defeat. "I have long gotten over their deaths, as the millennia have luckily granted me peace. However, I am getting tired. More and more challengers arise as our race keeps expanding. And it was none of my competitors who found the Kingborn rose, it was young Perseus."

"I once again offer my apologies-"Sol laughed out loud, drawing a concerned look from Xerox. "Are you alright my lord?"

"Alright? Xerox you humor me too much! I am elated that _Perseus_ was the one to find it! At least, when the time is right, I can announce it. That way some of the would-be usurpers would go away."

"So you intend on going ahead with the ritual then? Now that another has been chosen?"

"No." Sol responded firmly. He placed the flower on a pedestal, turning back to his friend. "We must wait. Perseus is not ready. And I fear that the only thing strong enough to unlock his powers is if something was to happen to my daughter."

Xerox's royal blue eyes widened slightly, fully understanding the situation. "I understand."

"Should anything happen to us, I need you to guarantee the safety of my daughter, even if it means my death. Your son and my daughter are the future, and they must be protected at all costs." Sol's eyes became alit, his blonde hair almost glowing with passion.

Xerox put a fist to his chest, pounding the armor. "It will be done." His blue eyes glanced down questioningly at Sol's sword, causing the King to chuckle. "Yes, Xerox. He will get the sword too. I'm afraid he may need it if he is to unlock his full potential."

 _ **-00-**_

The slow patter of rain on concrete lulled Artemis in and out of consciousness. The constant burning on her back caused by the immense weight of the sky would wake her up, as if saying _you don't get sleep. All you get is pain._

Artemis groaned, silver eyes dulled. She hadn't seen Perseus for quite some time, however it may have only been a day at most for all she knew.

Luke and Atlas returned not too long ago, sneering at her as they came. The goddess could only watch as Annabeth was dragged out along with them, her blonde hair dirtied and grey streak prominent. "My lady….." She murmured, weakly tugging at her chains. A nearby monster kicked her, sending her sprawling. Artemis growled lowly, glaring daggers at the perpetrator. However before she could say anything, Luke backhanded the dracanae fiercely. "Do _not_ touch her. May I need to remind you that we need her alive?"

Atlas gave a deep chuckle, onyx eyes expressing the deep darkness within him. "Why not let them have some fun? Not like we need her for much longer anyways. My daughter and the rest of the quest will be here shortly."

 _Quest?_ Artemis couldn't think beyond that one word. However she had a feeling it had been mentioned in front of her before, but the pain of holding up the sky had clouded her thoughts. Everything was becoming muddled together.

Suddenly, all the guards vanished, as did Atlas and Luke. It must've been only a few minutes before she heard the sounds of teens talking.

"What's Mount Othrys?" A male demigod asked. Artemis thought she recognized the voice of Theseus Jackson

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoë said. Artemis's heart clenched as her lieutenant spoke. _Oh Zoë, you're too faithful._

"In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was—" She stopped abruptly, groaning slightly.

"You're hurt," Theseus said. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing. I was saying… in the first war, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But… how is it here?" Theo asked in response.

"It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on this mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoë said. "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky." The quest had come into sight, seeing the swirling vortex above. Artemis's eyes met Zoë's, whose chest throbbed at seeing her mistress's state: the sky resting on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress.

Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"My lady!" Zoë rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now." Her voice was strained as it came out. _Gosh am I really this weak?_

She was drenched in sweat. The weight of the sky was causing her bones to screech in protest. It was clear to all present that Artemis was not meant for this.

Zoë was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains. As she did so, a booming voice spoke behind them: "Ah, how touching."

Atlas stood off to the side, his suit making Artemis want to beat his face until it looked like a smashed watermelon. Beside him was a rather antsy Luke, and the dracanae guards who left earlier; now holding a golden sarcophagus. Annabeth had now been gagged, hands bound behind her. Theo growled when he saw Luke, albeit reluctantly, holding a blade to her throat.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go." Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had when Theo crashed in on the secret meeting in D.C.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again." Luke responded. Thalia spat at him.

The General, Atlas, chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Theo intervened. "You're Atlas?" Said Titan glanced at the son of Poseidon. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you personally, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" He said. "I won't let you." Atlas sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." Theo frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

You could've heard a pin drop.

The silence was deafening. Artemis already knew this, but members of the quest were obviously uninformed. Theo looked back and forth between Zoë and Atlas, looking, surprisingly, unsurprised.

Artemis felt a massive pain erupt like a geyser in her head, which interrupted her focus. Atlas kept threatening the quest, with Theo and Thalia heatedly responding back. _Ugh, why can't you both just shut up?_

Luke waved a hand, and a sacrificial blazer materialized. _The monster!_

Before Artemis recovered, the battle began. Thalia against Luke, and Theo and Zoë against Atlas. _That is a mistake._

 _ **Why yes, yes it is.**_

 _Diana, can you please leave? You and I cannot fight right now._

Despite the fact that her other personality left, something was still nagging at Artemis's head, begging to be freed. She twitched, trying to ignore the foreign pressure in her head. _Diana what did I say?_

No response except for the pressure only increasing.

Frowning with effort, Artemis spared a glance- and saw no sign of the Precursor. _Is he at Mt. Saint Helens?_ Part of her hoped he had gone, however a sinking feeling inside her was coming to the realization that he likely had not. Judging from the way Atlas was grinning as he toyed with the quest, it was likely Perseus did not go.

And then Theo was beside her. "The sky," He said. "Give it to me."

"It will crush you!" Artemis exclaimed, however the boy ignored her. Slashing at her chains, he slid down next to her. In that moment, a great weight was lifted from her. Artemis felt her body already begin to heal itself, muscles and bone growing stronger by each second.

 _The boy is strong._

Releasing the sky with a begrudging nod, she fully left the burden. However the pressure in her head was still building, as if waiting for a calamitous moment.

The goddess rushed forward, pressing the Titan who was focused on his daughter. The sudden ferocious attack surprised him, giving Artemis and Zoë the advantage. Their combined speed and agility overwhelmed Atlas, and they slowly drove him back, opening up wound after wound.

 _We can do this._

As Artemis went to deliver a devastating blow, a new player entered the field.

Her arm was caught in an iron grip, armored hand crushing her immortal bones. Artemis gasped in pain and shock, turning her gaze to the man responsible.

Perseus.

The immortal warrior was suited in his full battle armor, face hidden beneath his mighty war helm. However the two glowing eye slits showed his true power, disguised under the armor.

He swung his double edge spear, which Artemis deftly jumped over. Zoë barely dodged, getting a nice cut to the abdomen. Artemis tugged violently, pulling the warrior off balance. Zoë tried to fill him with arrows, but a shield sprung up to deflect her arrows.

"I told you to go to Saint Helens! Why did you not go?"

Perseus sneered, delivering a breathtaking punch to the gut which stole the air from the goddess's lungs. "You really think I'd listen? After everything?"

Artemis gasped, stumbling back to recover her breath. "You are being lied to! Why do you let yourself be deluded?!" The pressure in her mind had become a dull pain, which was slowly increasing. Every time she glanced at Perseus it flared up, almost blinding her.

"You are the deluded one Artemis." He said coldly, brandishing his spear. Zoë suddenly leapt from the shadows, but he spun around, catching her with his shield. The huntress flew back, slamming into the rocks off to the side. "Zoë!" Artemis shouted in agony, heart wrenching as she watched her best friend get tossed aside.

Atlas meanwhile was panting behind Perseus, grinning madly. His wounds were slowly healing, however he had no intention of rejoining the fight. "Kill her now Perseus, do what your kind was born to do - kill the goddess!"

Thalia had managed to work Luke to the edge of the cliff where they desperately fought for ground.

Artemis forced herself to look into Perseus eyes, or where she assumed his eyes were. "Your race was murdered by them. These Titans? They are just as bad as the Primordial Gods. In helping them rise, you are betraying your own race."

Perseus punched her across the face, igniting a _crack!_ Across the mountain. "You know nothing!" He growled vehemently, eyes glowing. Artemis let her mind travel to the out of body she experienced with the Precursor princess, and all the emotions that had coursed through her body.

Oh, she knew. As Perseus raised his weapon, Artemis pulled out her last wild card.

"I found Astra." She whispered. Perseus faltered, causing Atlas's face to redden in fury. "What are you waiting for you idiotic dog! Kill her!" He roared. Perseus cocked his head, frozen.

"She showed me the end of your people. The genocide committed against them. Why would she show me that if I wanted you dead?"

"You lie!" Perseus snarled.

"I don't. And you know it." Artemis struggled to stand, leaning away from his weapon. Her head was throbbing "She loved you. Loved you more than life itself. By doing this you disgrace her memory." Perseus gave a yell of frustration, tossing his spear away. Atlas cursed as the Precursor grabbed Artemis, hands pressing around her neck as if to crush her.

The pressure in Artemis's head was overwhelming.

"I will kill every last one of you gods! I will hunt your kind to the ends of the earth! Just like you did to my people!" Perseus shouted. Artemis gasped, mind clouding over as she gave in to the immense pressure.

Artemis felt her mind roughly shoved aside, as another entity took control of her. _Diana._

 _ **Not me princess.**_ Diana responded deep in the recess of her mind. Artemis mentally frowned. _Then who?_

Artemis's body glowed from the inside, as if a fire was alit within. Her body turned a neon orange, and a great explosion blasted back Perseus and Atlas. When the smoke cleared, Perseus trained his eyes on Artemis.

Or what was supposed to be her.

In her place stood a flaming warrior, wearing armor similar to Perseus's. Her helm was decorated with the wings of a phoenix, and a deep red fire licked at her arms and face. Pulsing orbs of fire stared into his soul, reaching into him.

He knew only one other person who wore that armor.

Perseus slowly stood up, eyes dimming in disbelief. "Astra?"

The Precursor Princess did not respond, instead settling for an aggressive kick to the chest, sending Perseus flying. He slammed into the black rock, chest aching from the force of the kick. _How is this possible?_

Atlas roared, spittle spraying from his lips as he hurled his javelin at her. Astra dipped her body, contouring it in an impossible bend before combing back and giving him a right hook. Atlas's eyes rolled backwards for a brief second, head rattling from the blow.

Perseus jumped up, throwing his double edged spear at her. She merely batted it away, turning her fiery eyes upon him. Two daggers materialized in her hands, one in a reverse grip and the other in a forward one. Drawing his own sword, the two Precursors circled momentarily before lunging at one another.

While Perseus had the edge in strength, Astra's agility and speed left Perseus spinning. She ducked below his swing, slicing up with one dagger. Perseus deflected the strike, only for her other arm to swing around, going for a kill. Perseus raised his free arm, blocking the other strike and holding her for a moment in a standstill.

"Astra! What are you doing?!" A head-butt was his response. As he stumbled back, Astra turned back on Atlas, who was collecting himself. With the grace of a panther, she jumped off the wall and struck downwards, carving two deep gashes into Atlas.

"AGH!" He screamed in pain, pushing her away. Using the moment of the push, Astra twirled around and with a powerful extension of the legs she kicked him towards Theo.

The demigod groaned, rolling forward to allow Atlas under the sky. Once free, he promptly collapsed onto his face, trying to crawl to his friends. Perseus clenched his fists, low growl exiting his throat. Gripping his sword tight, he charged at Astra. The Princess leapt back, before countering with a few powerful blows.

Rolling fluidly to the side, Perseus slashed at her legs. Expecting the jump, he brought his knee into her gut, earning a groan of pain. Slamming his sword hilt into her chest plate, Perseus drove her into the wall pinning her. "Stop this. Now!" He pleaded, eyes searching, trying to see beneath the helm. However his words seemed to only incite more fury, as the orange fireballs that were her eyes nearly seared him with their heat. Her whole body lit up with an intense fire, and her knives dropped from her hands.

Perseus looked down in confusion, only for Astra to blast him into the air with two mighty streams of liquid fire. If not for his armor Perseus knew his skin would be burning horrifically. He landed roughly on the ground, the streams of fire continuously striking him.

Astra, or who he thought was Astra, stalked towards him, hands outstretched. The demigods were finishing their fight now, with Luke on the edge of the cliff.

 _I've failed._ Perseus thought to himself, trying to get up. But Astra was powerful, and the flames only burned harder and moved faster. She stepped before him, and with one hand she struck him hard in the helmet.

Perseus felt it loosen, and with another strike his entire helmet rolled off his head, unveiling his black hair and unique green eyes.

Astra's fist hung, suspended in the air. Perseus slowly raised his hands, opening himself up to the next hit. "Why'd you stop?" He whispered. Astra snarled, yanking him up. She punched his chest several times, letting off some steam. Perseus just sat there and took it.

"Feel better?"

He wasn't expecting a response, but a rather quiet voice responded back to him. "Why?" It sounded like someone had overlapped her voice with another's, giving it a sort of echo or distortion. But it was her. It was Astra.

Perseus frowned, hands dropping. Blood trickled down his face, prickling at his skin as it slowly drooped off his nose. "Why what?"

"Why are you with them?"

"The Titans?"

"Yes! You sided with those responsible for our races death!" Perseus clenched his fists, eyes narrowing at her. "The gods killed our kind. I only wanted to return the favor!" he hissed. Astra laughed sarcastically, thumping him. "These _gods_ are not _our_ gods. They are different. The true successors to our enemies are the Titans, like him." She gestured to Atlas.

"This goddess, Artemis, has shown me everything. You've been made a fool Perseus, a wonderful fool! Can you not see the atrocities they commit every day?"

"And what of the gods!?" Perseus roared back. Astra growled, pressing her knives to his chest. "They are not perfect, but the Titans? Fine." She spun her knives, thrusting the handles to Perseus. Confused, he took them.

"If you are certain you're right, then do it- kill me. Right now. Plunge these blades through my heart and end me forever."

 _What!?_ Artemis mentally shouted. Diana was equally furious and they rose back up to take control, only for Astra to brutally beat them back. _**Wait.**_

Perseus looked at Astra like she had grown a second head. Not another second went by before he spoke. "No, absolutely not." He said without hesitation, dropping the blades. The metal clattered as they clunked against the obsidian ground. "Why not?" Astra challenged. Perseus stepped back, shaking his head. "I can't kill you, you know that!"

"So why are you with the Titans? Murderers? Thieves?" Astra pushed Perseus roughly, sending him staggering. Her fury was evident through the increased heat emitting from her body and the rise in flames in her eyes.

"The gods-" He tried to defend himself, but she stopped him.

"The Olympian Gods didn't kill our family. The Olympian gods are _not_ the Primordial gods!"

"How can I trust you? What if the goddess whose body you're in right now has mislead you?"

Astra did not answer, picking up her blades. The flames on her arms flickered out, leaving only the fire of her eyes, which too was dimming. She touched Perseus's arm, speaking softly. "Go to Mt. Saint Helens. See for yourself the truth, the betrayal. Please, for me?" She asked gently. "And come back. If you still believe what you do now, I fully expect you to kill me next time I see you." She turned around and walked towards the middle of the room, staggering slightly.

Perseus's eyes grew wide, and he hustled forward. "Wait! You didn't even tell me how this is possible, how you're alive! You need to-"Astra's body glowed a magnificent orange, and when it died down Artemis was in her place.

The goddess's eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed. Just as her head was going to hit the ground, Perseus caught her gently, setting her down. He gave her a softer look than he'd given to anyone else. "I'll come back for you." Looking up, he saw the remaining demigods watching in absolute confusion. "Heal her. You must leave. If you are still here when I'm back…." He left the threat open. Once they began to move, bringing nectar to Artemis's lips, he vanished, leaving the battered group of demigods and the goddess in the destroyed ruins of Mt. Othrys.

He didn't look back.

 _ **-00-**_

"You think the master would approve of this lazy demonstration you call digging!?" A telekhine shouted. His compatriots groaned, using their pickaxes harder to carve out more ice. While the majority of the monsters were in Hephaestus's hidden forges, some were trying to dig out in the millennia old ice.

"Is that ice-man still attached to the cables?" He asked. Another telekhine nodded frantically in response, working on the said wires. "The power is flowing freely to the chamber. Lord Kronos is starting to fully absorb his power now."

"Good! Keep sucking it out of him!" The leader shouted. He looked at the armored knight before him, warily eyeing the royal blue eye slits that seemed to pulse every few seconds. "Hurry!"

Perseus appeared at the entrance to the excavation site, frowning at the amount of guards. A cyclops strolled up to him, with several giants behind. "Sir, I'm afraid you can't come in."

The Precursor frowned, crossing his arms. "Well that's funny, I didn't ask to come in. But now that you mention it, I'd like to." The cyclops and giants eyed each other, before the cyclops spoke again. "I'm under order to not let you in."

Uncrossing his arms, Perseus sauntered to the cyclops before him. "I'm certain we can make a deal, yeah?" He spoke lightly, smiling at the giants. The cyclops grunted, scratching his head. "I'll have to ask the boss man first." Turning to leave, he never saw the blade thrown at him. As he turned to dust without a sound, the giants roared and charged Perseus. The Precursor drew his sword, and in moments the giants lost their heads.

Advancing forward, Perseus's eyes glowed as he became a whirlwind of death. The monsters at the site tried to stop him from entering once they heard the commotion, but it was useless. The immortal warrior carved a deadly path towards the heart of the excavation, eventually stumbling upon the Telekhines.

The leader growled, baring a set of razor sharp teeth. "You! Kill him!" However as the telekhines rushed the Precursor, he was not paying attention. Instead his eyes were drawn to the black knight in the ice, green eyes widening. _It can't be…_

When the first telekhine chomped on his hand, furious green eyes glowed with power. Using unreal speed, he snapped the neck of the first one, before gutting the next two. After ripping the heads off a few more, the rest tried to escape.

They failed.

Perseus brutally killed each monster, scattering their ashes until they were nothing. When he was finished, Perseus retrained his eyes on the knight before him, panic etched on his face.

 _No! I will not allow him to die!_

Seeing the cables drawing the knights life force, Perseus quickly severed the connection. The knight remained partially locked in the ice however.

Walking towards the millennia old ice, Perseus took a pickaxe. With a mighty swing, he lumped off a massive chunk of blue ice, the cold air released dropping the temperature. Grunting with effort, he cut off another massive chunk, then another.

He kept going until the knight was no longer in place. Once the last bit blocking him was cleared, the black knight fell forwards out of the wall. Perseus caught up, grunting with effort, and laid the knight down on the cold ground.

"Come on, don't die on me!" Perseus exclaimed, trying to yank the helmet off.

It was no use.

As he pathetically tried to remove the sealed armor, a slight cough behind him resonated in the cavern. "Well, Perseus, this is rather awkward if I do say so myself."

 _Prometheus._

Slowly turning around, Perseus's eyes blazed at the traitorous Titan. Beside him were two more armored Titans: one with flaming armor and a sword, and one with silver armor and a spear.

 _She was right._ Humiliation and embarrassment coursed through Perseus's veins, shame making him squeeze his eyes tight. The Black Knight was still unresponsive, and the three Titans closed in on the Precursor. As his emotions got the best of him, Perseus felt himself slip into his original tongue.

" _I'm going to kill all of you!"_ He growled vehemently in the Old Tongue, spouting curses. The Titans paused, watching the furious knight brandish his fearsome spear.

"Kill him!" Prometheus hissed. Hyperion rushed forward first, but was swatted to the side by Perseus. Before he could strike, Iapetus lunged forward. The piercer slashed through his shoulder pauldron, but did not strike Perseus himself. The immortal warrior spun around, his spear clashing with Iapetus's. As he danced with the two Titans, Prometheus edged into the cavern further, before dashing towards the end of the cables.

Panicking, Perseus swung wildly, slashing at Hyperion's shoulder. His blade bit into his armor, digging into skin. Hyperion's wound began to burn, wound not healing. "Ugh!" He groaned, retreating a few steps clutching at his wounded shoulder. Iapetus charged again, but Perseus was ready this time. Batting away his spear, Perseus lurched forward and impaled Iapetus through the gut on his spear. Iapetus gasped, silver eyes widening in alarm as the Precursor metal ate away at his insides.

Perseus lifted him into the air, spear ripping through his body. Before he could fully kill him, however, Hyperion slammed into his back. Perseus collapsed onto the ground, rolling gracefully away while Hyperion picked up his brother. "Prometheus!" He shouted. The Third Titan came back around, dragging a golden sarcophagus. "Let's go." He said.

Perseus gave a shout, charging again, but the Titans all vanished.

Slamming his weapons onto the ground in anger, he stormed towards the back of the cavern. Breath escaping him, he froze.

Several bodies of Precursor Knights lay tossed about, power sucked from them.

Screaming in frustration, Perseus almost missed the weak scratching.

Spinning towards the Black Knight, he saw his hands clawing at the ground. Perseus raced over, taking off his own helmet to gaze into the eye slights of the Knight. Two royal blue eyes gazed back at him through them, giving the black metal a dark blue hue.

" _Father?"_ Perseus asked, touching the helmet. His fingers could feel the extreme cold even through his armor.

The warrior nodded gingerly, trying to raise an arm to grab his son. Perseus clutched his forearm, holding onto it for dear life. _"You'll be ok. You're safe now that I've found you. You understand?"_

Xerox coughed weakly, shaking his head. " _What does that mean?"_ Perseus pried.

" _I'm dying."_ Was his father's short response. Perseus swallowed hard, emerald eyes becoming glassy. He tapped his father's visor. _"Can you take this off?"_ Xerox reached up, slowly pulling his helmet off. His pitch black hair was stuck to his forehead, royal blue eyes tiredly looking back at his son.

The two were a literal mirror image. The only difference was the eye color.

But Xerox was pale. Cold sweat trickled around him, and he felt his life force fading. _"Listen to me, Percy. You must find Sol's Sword, find the Princess. They will not stop-"_ He entered a coughing fit, luminescent silver blood staining his gauntlet. Perseus felt his eyes burning, struggling to not cry as his only family member left died before him. _"I found Astra, I think. But the sword? Where is it?"_

" _I left it with your friend, Helix. I managed to encase myself close to him."_ Perseus looked around, remembering the bodies of the Precursors he saw. _"He is not here. And neither is the sword."_

Xerox's blue eyes dulled, and he slid back down onto the cold ground. His breathing became weaker, eyes struggling to stay open. _"You…..must find….it. It's…your…right."_

" _What? What are you talking about?"_

Xerox managed a weak grin, so similar to Perseus's. _"The Creator…..chose you…..to succeed Sol. Find it. Save our kind."_

" _Not without you. I don't know what to do- Father I've made a terrible mistake. I need your advice, please."_

Xerox's eyes slowly closed, grip on Perseus weakening. _"All…..is….redeemable….with right…..effort. Your mother..…..taught me that."_

Perseus smiled sadly, nodding. _"I understand."_ Xerox's eyes became pained, panicked, and he struggled to talk. _"I…need….you….to…..know-"_ He began to cough more blood, eyes dropping. Perseus sniffed harshly, grief already taking hold. _"Yes?"_

" _Your…mother…she…..she…"_ He trailed off, life leaving him. Perseus frowned, shaking his father. _"What? What about her?"_

" _She lives."_ And with that, the great General Xerox, one of the strongest Precursors to ever live, died.

A burning sensation filled Perseus as his whole body seemed to clench. _No. This cannot be happening. I couldn't have let this happen!_

But he did.

Perseus's eyes illuminated the whole cavern as he felt an immeasurable rage cloud all of his thinking. With a shout of grief, he unleashed beams of power which obliterated the cavern. Unknown to him, everything had just changed.

Collapsing to his knees, Perseus replayed Xerox's words. His final sentence burned in Perseus's head, leaving unanswered questions. However he was at a loss.

Perseus could do nothing more but weep over grief and guilt, for if he had only listened to his father's advice sooner he could've saved him.

The Truth hurts.

 _ **-00-**_

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter. I honestly wish I could write an entire story of the Precursors since they're so unknown, but you all will have to live with the small hints and flashbacks.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's been a while and I'm feeling a bit rusty, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. Drop a review or PM me and let me know what you guys think, that lets me know if I'm on the right track.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **(Thank you**_ _ **some random fucking guy**_ _ **for once again editing this to make it more legible.)**_


End file.
